Renaissance Warners
by kkoser
Summary: Three young fun loving siblings, Zack -Yakko-, Sam -Wakko-, and Gabby -Dot-, try to live their lives as the careless children they are, but what lies ahead is more than meets the eye.
1. Renaissance Warners Prologue I

Prologue I

**(January 17th, 1459. Warners' House. Warners' Bedroom. Night. Venice, Italy)**

**(Zack: Age 5. Sam: Age 3. Gabby: Age 1)**

Zack: C'mon, Madre! (Mom!)

*Gabrielle sighs then looks at her two sons laying in their bunks and smiles*

Gabrielle: If I tell you kids the story, do you promise to go to sleep?

Zack and Sam: Yeah!

Zack: Tell it ten times!

Gabrielle: *Smiles and chuckles* One time, Zack. But I'm not sure if we'll be able to get through it all tonight; your bedtime is coming close. But anyway, let's start from the beginning.

**(March 29th, 1453)**

Nicolas: You're having the baby now! You can't have it now, today is not my day in the pool!

Gabrielle: Do you honestly think I can control that!

Kim: Help me lay her on the cot!

Nicolas: Okay. *Helps Kim lift Gabrielle then freezes and stares with a confused look* What's a cot?

Kim: Just follow me!

*Nicolas and Kim lift Gabrielle onto the cot*

Nicolas: Now what?

Kim: Stay here and coach her. I'll be right back.

*Kim runs out of the room*

Nicolas: Don't worry, my dear.

*Nicolas calmly strokes his wife's hand while she breathes heavily*

Gabrielle: I have every right to worry! I don't know how painful this is going to be!

Nicolas: Just keep thinking of the outcome. We're going to have our own child! You should be happy.

Gabrielle: *Sighs then smiles at Nicolas* You're right.

*Kim runs back into the room with a rag on her shoulder and a wide bucket of hot water in her hands. Time passes*

Kim: Are you ready, Gabrielle?

Gabrielle: I *Breathes* don't know.

*Gabrielle continues to breathe heavily. Kim looks down at her with a concerned look then gazes up to Nicolas. He's still holding his spouse's hand while watching her. Nicolas's eyes turn to Kim. Kim gives Nicolas a clichéd nod and furls her brows*

Kim: Alright. Push now!

Gabrielle: AAAAAAAAAAGH!

Kim: Good. Good.

Nicolas: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Kim: I've been through many training sessions but never performed an actual delivery.

Nicolas: Can't we send for the doctor?

Kim: Michael?

Nicolas: Yeah, can we send for him?

Kim: He's most likely suffering from a hangover right now.

Nicolas: I'm worried.

Kim: You just have to belief in me, Nick.

*Nicolas takes a deep breath and calms himself while wiping sweat away*

Nicolas: Okay. I fully trust you, Kim. Please deliver my child safely.

Kim: I'll do the best I can. Push!

Gabrielle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Kim: Okay, breathe!

Nicolas: Keep it up, my dear!

Kim: Again!

Gabrielle: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! THIS IS REALLY PAINFUL!

Kim: Keep doing that, we're almost done!

Nicolas: You'll get through this.

Gabrielle: AGH! STILL HURTS!

Nicolas: Just keep it up. You're doing great.

Kim: We're done! *Gabrielle breathes heavily. Kim stands straight up with Gabrielle's baby in her arms* It's healthy, I can tell.

Nicolas: Ha! See, Gabrielle? That hard work in bed paid off!

*Kim stares blankly at Nicolas*

Nicolas: So, what is it?

Kim: It's a boy.

Nicolas: Yes! A boy! I have a son now!

Gabrielle: Hey, don't leave me out of the celebration!

Kim: *Looks at the baby in her own arms and gives him a wide smile* Hey, little guy. You have a bright future ahead of you.

Nicolas: Give him here. *Kim hands the baby to Nicolas* Helloooo, my son. You are a very fortunate boy.

Kim: So, what are you going to name him?

Gabrielle: What shall we call him, mi amore? (My love)

Nicolas: His name will- He shall be called Zacharias. Zacharias Warner!

Kim: Hm… *Shows Nicolas the birth certificate* Is this how you spell it?

Nicolas: Let me see. *Looks at the birth certificate and smirks* You're good.

Kim: Thanks. Congratulations, you two! It looks like you got one that was born cute.

Nicolas: Kim, boys are not cute.

Kim: They are when they're babies! *Tickles Zack's belly and he giggles* Heehee.

Nicolas: My own son.

Gabrielle: May I see him?

Nicolas: Of course you can.

*Nicolas carefully hands Zack to Gabrielle*

Gabrielle: Hello Zacharias. I'm so happy. He has your eyes, Nick.

Nicolas: This is truly amazing. You did great, mia cara. (my dear)

**(November 9th, 1455. Warners' House. Morning)**

*Nicolas and Zack are both staring out the window in the living room*

Nicolas: See the snow falling?

Zack: Mhm.

Nicolas: Snow is rare here. It's fun to watch, isn't it?

Zack: Meh.

*Nicolas stares at Zack and chuckles*

Nicolas: You don't seem interested.

*Gabrielle enters the living room. Her belly is bulging and her walking is slow*

Nicolas: I would take you out there and play, Zack. However, your mother could have the baby at any moment, so we have to be prepared.

Gabrielle: *Gasps* Oh no! *Drops to her knees*

Nicolas: Gabrielle! *Runs to Gabrielle and crouches down to her* Are you okay? Is it a bad case of indigestion?

Gabrielle: No, my water broke!

Nicolas: Oh… Um, that's okay, accidents happen once in a while.

Gabrielle: Not that! It means I'm having the baby!

Nicolas: What! You're having it now! I'm so unprepared! Can't you hold it in!

Gabrielle: IT IS NOT MY CHOICE!

Nicolas: Don't worry, I have everything under control! Zack, stay here! I'll be right back!

*Nicolas runs upstairs sweating as Gabrielle stares at him blankly. She turns her head to her son looking up to her*

Gabrielle: He's a wreck.

*Zack smiles at her as Nicolas runs downstairs with a towel and lays it on the floor*

Nicolas: Just lay on that, dear.

Gabrielle: Are you kidding? Ugh. *Breathes heavily* Okay. *Lays on the towel. Zack looks at his mother with a worried face. Gabrielle looks into his beady eyes then smiles confidently* Don't worry Zack, I'll be fine.

*Time passes*

Nicolas: Hey Gabrielle, I can see the baby! I think it's time to push!

Zack: So that's where babies come from?

Nicolas: Heh heh. Yes Zack, that is where babies come from.

Gabrielle: Would you two immature idiots stop entertaining yourselves and HELP ME!

Nicolas: *Rapidly shakes his head and scoffs at himself* Okay dear, push now!

Gabrielle: AAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Nicolas: You know, this actually sounds painful. I'm glad I don't have to go through this.

Gabrielle: YOU'RE NOT HELPING!

Zack: C'mon, Mom!

Nicolas: You can do this, mi amore. Just push.

Gabrielle: Easier said… THAN DONE- AGH!

Nicolas: Good job! *Stands up straight with the newborn in his arms* It's a boy.

Gabrielle: Give me a breather.

*Gabrielle breathes heavily as Nicolas shows the baby to Zack*

Nicolas: Zack, look!

Zack: Neato!

Nicolas: This is your baby brother, Zack. *Gabrielle calms her breathing then sighs* What's wrong?

Gabrielle: I was honestly hoping for a girl this time.

Nicolas: Oh well. Better luck next time.

Gabrielle: *Widens her eyes* Next… Time! Never mind. Just give me my baby. *Nicolas hands the baby over to Gabrielle* Welcome to the world, my second born son. Zack, come here.

Zack: Okay! *Sits next to Gabrielle* Hello…

Gabrielle: He's sleeping.

*Gabrielle and Zack stare intently at the baby. Gabrielle takes a glance back to Zack and they smile at each other. Gabrielle comes to a realization then turns to Nicolas*

Gabrielle: Nick, what will his name be?

Nicolas: Samuel Warner.

Gabrielle: Samuel. Sam. I like it. Zack, this is your brother, Sam.

Zack: I love him!

Gabrielle: Heh heh.

Nicolas: Zacharias, this baby is now your responsibility. I will warn you that in the future, you two might argue and quarrel once in a while, but you must always love and look after him.

Zack: We're going to play all the time!

Gabrielle: Whoa, take it slowly, Zacharias; he just learned how to open his eyes.

Nicolas: I have something for him.

*Nicolas takes out a red hat and puts it on Sam's head. Gabrielle stares at her new child then at Nicolas in confusion*

Gabrielle: What is this?

Nicolas: I had it put aside just in case we did have another boy. It looks good on him.

Gabrielle: We'll just have to wait until he can decide for himself. *Smiles and chuckles. She then widens her eyes and stares at Sam's tongue hanging out of his mouth* Why does-

Nicolas: Just leave it on him for now. He seems to like it…

**(December 06th, 1455. Warners' House. Zack and Sam's bedroom. Night)**

Gabrielle: Goodnight, boys. Be good to your brother, Zack.

Zack: Do I have to sleep in a crib?

Nicolas: It's only for now. I'll build you a bed soon. Until then, you and your brother will have to share the crib.

Zack: Can't I keep sleeping in the big bed?

Nicolas: Well… *Darts his eyes toward Gabrielle then back at Zack* Sometimes me and your mother want some privacy. You understand, don't you?

Zack: I guess.

Nicolas: Good. Buonanotte, (Goodnight) you two.

Gabrielle: Sogni paciavole. (Sweet dreams)

*Nicolas and Gabrielle exit the bedroom. Zack pulls the blankets on him and lays his head on his end of the crib and tries to go to sleep. Sam then belches and Zack snickers*

Zack: Go to sleep, Bro.

*Sam pulls the covers off of Zack and pulls them all over himself. Zack takes the covers back, but Sam pulls them from Zack again*

Zack: Now that's annoying.

*Sam pretends to snore*

Zack: Why me? *Gets an idea and pulls the covers away from Sam and pretends to snore. Sam squirms to Zack's end of the crib and lays next to Zack. Sam looks at Zack with a sad face* Aw… Okay, I'm sorry too.

**(March 29th, 1456. Warners' House. Kitchen. Morning)**

Gabrielle: Here you go! *Puts a fresh cake on the table* Happy birthday!

Nicolas: Happy third birthday, Zacharias!

*Sam widens his eyes and licks his lips. Gabrielle notices*

Gabrielle: Uh-oh. Sam is eyeing the cake.

Nicolas: He won't do anything troublesome. Make a wish, Zack.

*Zack blows out the candles*

Gabrielle and Nicolas: Yaaaaay!

Nicolas: Alright, let's cut the cake!

*Sam instinctively reaches from his high chair and grabs a big hunk of the cake and attempts to shove it all in his mouth but gets most of the cake on his face. Sam keeps grabbing more of the cake*

Gabrielle: Sam! Bad! *Pulls Sam's high chair away from the table. Sam looks at Gabrielle and smiles. She can't help but laugh at the thick layer of cake on his face. Zack has a disappointed look on his face. Gabrielle looks at Zack and sighs* I'm sorry, Zack.

Zack: It's okay.

Nicolas: No, you shouldn't have to deal with that. If there's anything you want, just ask.

Zack: It's alright. I'm fine.

Nicolas: *Sighs* Okay.

Zack: You want to know what's funny?

Nicolas: What?

Zack: When I made my wish, I wished that that wouldn't happen.

*Zack gives a smirk*

Nicolas: Hahahaha!

**(November 9th, 1456. Warners' House. Dining Room. Afternoon)**

Gabrielle and Nicolas: Happy birthday, Sam!

*Gabrielle puts a cake on the table*

Gabrielle: Now let's just cut this up and hand out slices.

Zack: Looks good. *Grabs a chunk of the cake and shoves it in his mouth*

Gabrielle and Nicolas: Zack!

Nicolas: What's gotten into you!

Zack: This cake is getting into me now. *Swallows* What! It's payback for MY birthday!

*Sam smiles then grabs a chunk of the cake and throws it at Zack. The cake chunk lands on Zack's nose*

Zack: Hey! *Licks the cake off his nose* Tastes good.

*Gabrielle sighs*

Nicolas: Boys will be boys, dear.

**(November 15th, 1456. Warners' House. Living room. Afternoon)**

*Sam is sitting on the floor playing with a couch cushion. Gabrielle is sitting in her chair and Zack is sitting on her lap*

Gabrielle: You know Zack; you've been a very great big brother.

Zack: Really?

Gabrielle: Yes, for certain. *Zack smiles at her and she smiles back* Oh, you know how much I love to see you smile.

Zack: I love you, Mom.

*Sam lifts his arms toward Zack*

Zack: Gotta go, Mom. *Jumps out of Gabrielle's lap and onto the floor* Okay Fratello, (Brother) you ready to try this again?

*Sam nods*

Zack: Va bene, (Alright) get up. *Grabs Sam's hand and helps him to his feet* Come on, you can do this. *Stands behind Sam so Sam can walk forward and keeps his hands close so Sam doesn't fall* Walk forward. You can do it. *Sam walks a few steps forward until he falls. Zack catches him* It's okay, I got you.

*Nicolas enters the living room*

Nicolas: Still trying?

Gabrielle: Yup. They just won't give up. They take breaks once in a while but they keep trying. It's real cute if you ask me.

Nicolas: *Stares blankly at Gabrielle* Boys are not cute. I would say brotherly. It's very touching to see Zack help Sam like this.

Gabrielle: That's what makes it cute. It makes me wonder what else we might see them help each other with.

Nicolas: They have a very strong bond, that's for sure.

**(April 18th 1457. Warners' House. Living room. Night)**

*Nicolas has just finished making a quintavarium*

Nicolas: Zack, look at this.

*Zack looks at Nicolas*

Nicolas: Watch. *Takes one of the quintavarium balls and releases it to hit the other balls and demonstrates the conservation of momentum and energy*

Zack: Whoa! That's neat!

Nicolas: Let me explain it to you. By lifting up the ball, you create momentum. Momentum is another word for stored energy. When you release the ball, the potential energy, or momentum, becomes kinetic energy, which is energy of a moving object. When that kinetic energy contacts the rest of the balls, the energy conducts with the ball it touches, and the ball next to it feels the energy too, and the ball next to that ball and so on. This carries the energy into the last ball, and since it has nothing else to touch, the energy can't be suppressed and the ball goes flying. Then when it reaches the height of its swing, the process begins again. The process goes back and forth until all the energy is used up. Do you understand, son?

Zack: You're nuts!

Nicolas: Heh heh heh. You'll understand soon. I'm not as dumb as I look.

*Sam walks over to Zack, sits down, and grabs Zack's tail*

Zack: *Glares at Sam with furled brows* Do you mind?

*Sam points his finger forward*

Zack: You want me to drag you around?

*Sam nods*

Zack: Alright, *smiles* let's go for a ride! *Zack walks around the living room while Sam is holding onto Zack's tail*

Sam: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

*Gabrielle enters from upstairs and gasps*

Gabrielle: Sam! Stop! You're going to dislocate his tail doing that!

Zack: I'm fine, Madre. He's not too much weight to pull.

*Sam bites Zack's tail*

Zack: YEOWCH! *Looks at Sam angrily again* Don't do that, or else you're not getting a ride!

*Sam smiles*

***Scene transitions back to the present***

*Zack and Sam are laughing. Gabrielle is chuckling along with him. Nicolas enters the bedroom*

Nicolas: Gabrielle, it's getting late.

Gabrielle: I'm sorry, Nick. I think that's enough for tonight, boys. We'll finish tomorrow night, I promise.

Zack: Promise?

Gabrielle: I promise. Buonanotte, (Goodnight) kids.

*Gabrielle exits the bedroom and closes the door behind her*


	2. Renaissance Warners Prologue II

Prologue II

**(January 18th, 1459. Warners' House. Living Room. Afternoon)**

**(Zack: Age 5. Sam: Age 3. Gabby: Age 1)**

*Zack and Sam are sitting on the floor making goofy faces at each other. Gabby is sitting by them and observing*

Zack: Bleh!

Sam: Bleyayayah!

Zack: Blyaaaaah!

Sam: Blabadablabadablabadablah!

Zack: Hmm… *Pulls his ears down and continues to make a goofy face* Bleeeeeeh!

Nicolas: *Laughs* You two are crazy.

*Gabby tries to imitate Zack and Sam's faces*

Nicolas: And now you have her doing it too.

*Nicolas leaves the living room and heads upstairs*

Sam: Dad is weird.

Zack: What else is new?

*Time passes to dinner time. Everyone is sitting at the table. Zack, Sam, and Gabby are still making funny faces at each other*

Nicolas: Would you three just eat your dinner!

Gabrielle: I think it's cute.

Nicolas: Well… I think it's funny too, but they still have to eat!

Gabrielle: Heh heh. Alright kids, stop playing for a bit and just eat your meal. After that, it's a bath and then off to bed.

*Time passes to bed time. Gabrielle is getting Zack, Sam, and Gabby ready for bed*

Gabrielle: See you tomorrow, kids.

Zack: Wait! The story! You promised!

Gabrielle: Oh that's right. Silly me, I forgot. Let's continue where we left off.

**(June 6th, 1457. Warners' House. Living Room. Afternoon)**

**(Zack: Age 4. Sam: Age 1)**

Zack: You asked for it, Brother!

Sam: Heehee.

*Zack tackles Sam to the floor and both of them start to wrestle each other*

Gabrielle: Don't play too rough, you two.

*Zack and Sam continue to wrestle for ten minutes before Zack pins Sam to the floor. Sam struggles to escape Zack's hold*

Zack: *Breathes heavily* Sorry Bro, but I got you.

Sam: Grrrrrrrr!

*Sam struggles to break Zack's hold again, but fails and breathes heavily. Sam then closes his eyes, falls asleep, and snores*

Gabrielle: Thanks for tiring him out, Zack. I was going to put him down for his nap in a few minutes and you made the job much easier.

*Zack looks at Gabrielle and smiles while breathing heavily*

Zack: No problem.

*Zack crawls off of Sam, lays next to him and falls asleep from exhaustion*

**(August 10th, 1457. Warners' House. Bathroom. Night)**

*Gabrielle is bathing Zack and Sam*

Gabrielle: C'mon boys, no roughing around in the tub.

Zack: Tell him that! *Pushes Sam off of him*

Sam: Bro! *Jumps on Zack*

Zack: Whoa! *Catches Sam*

Gabrielle: Sam, just sit quietly, please.

*Sam smiles at Gabrielle*

Gabrielle: I've been meaning to say this to both of you since Sam was born. You both look a lot like each other. I wonder if people would mistake you for twins if I took you both out in public. Heh heh.

*Sam takes a back scrubber and hits Zack on the head with it. Zack rubs his head and takes the back scrubber from Sam and hits him on the head with it*

Gabrielle: Hee hee. You boys always make my day.

**(November 19th, 1457. Living Room. Sunset)**

**(Zack: Age 4. Sam: Age 2)**

Gabrielle: Okay, little boy, let that air-dry for a bit while I go throw this away.

*Gabrielly heads upstairs. Sam looks at Zack with a smile then walks towards him with open arms*

Zack: Ah! *Holds his hands out and pushes Sam away* No! Don't jump on me! You're naked AND wet from the waist down! …You know, you never wear anything over your diapers. What are you gonna' do when you're potty trained, run around without any pants on?

*Sam nods and Zack laughs*

Zack: As if Mom and Dad will let you do that.

Gabrielle: *Enters from upstairs* Okay, let's get this on you. *Crouches down and puts the new diaper on Sam* All good to go!

Zack: You can jump on me now.

*Sam tackles Zack to the floor*

**(November 20th, 1457. Doctor Michael's office. Afternoon)**

*The doctor, Michael, is performing a check-up on Zack and Sam. Michael takes a flat stick out of Zack's mouth*

Michael: That's a brave boy. *Zack smiles at Michael* I only wish your brother was as brave as you are when it came to the gag.

*Michael pulls a flat stick out of his pocket that has been bit in two pieces and is drenched in drool*

Gabrielle: How are they, Doctor?

Michael: They're both as healthy as ever.

Nicolas: That's good.

**(November 23rd, 1457. Warners' House. Living Room. Sunset)**

Gabrielle: Let's get this off of you, Sam. *Lies Sam on the floor and undoes his safety pin* Eight months pregnant and that still doesn't make diaper changing any better.

Zack: Can I help?

Gabrielle: *Looks at Zack and smiles* You don't have to help, Zacharias.

Zack: Please?

Gabrielle: Well okay. Can you throw this old diaper away for me?

Zack: *Makes a frightened look with a white face* Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh… Can I help with something else?

Gabrielle: *Laughs* Okay then, why don't you help me set the table later?

Zack: Sure thing!

Nicolas: *Shouts from upstairs* Gabrielle, come up here!

Gabrielle: *Shouts at Nicolas* Okay! I'll be up in a minute! *Directs her voice to Zack* I'll be back, Zack.

*Gabrielle carries Sam upstairs. A few minutes pass and Gabrielle comes back down and sees that Zack has set all the plates on the table. She gives him a surprised look. Zack looks at Gabrielle and smirks*

Zack: What?

Gabrielle: You set the table!

Zack: You told me to.

Gabrielle: How did you reach the plates? They're way too high up for you!

Zack: I jumped on the counter.

Gabrielle: Oh, how resourceful! *Crouches down and pets Zack on his head then kisses him on his cheek* Since you got that done, I guess I'll cook dinner. Go play with your brother and distract him so he doesn't get into any of the food. He's upstairs with your father.

*Zack nods and runs upstairs*

**(December 26th, 1457. Warners' House. Living Room. Morning)**

*Nicolas is helping Gabrielle down the stairs and sees Zack and Sam wrestling each other. He glares at them*

Nicolas: Can't you boys go one day without wrestling each other! It's the day after Christmas for crying out loud!

Gabrielle: Just leave them alone, Nick. Sibling rivalries just mean that they love each other.

*Gabrielle collapses to her knees with a gasp. Nick tries to help her up*

Nicolas: Are you okay, dear?

Gabrielle: It's time!

Nicolas: Time for what? Lunch?

Gabrielle: No! The baby!

Nicolas: It's coming now!

Gabrielle: Yes!

Nicolas: Can't you hold it in for a little longer!

*Gabrielle gives a very dull stare*

Gabrielle: Both of the last two times I had a baby, you asked the same question and I gave you the same answer, so what would make you think the answer would be different this time!

Nicolas: So is that a "yes"?

Gabrielle: Nick, for the-

Nicolas: Okay, I get it! *Picks up Gabrielle and carries her to their bedroom* It's going to be alright. Zack, Sam, keep your mother company, I got to go prepare some things.

Zack: Yes sir! *Salutes Nicolas*

Sam: What's wrong?

Zack: She's having the baby.

Sam: What baby?

Zack: Heh heh.

*Time passes*

Zack: Mom will be okay, Little Brother.

Gabrielle: AGH!

Nicolas: Something is coming out, we might want to put that back in. Heh heh heh.

Gabrielle: YOU DO AND I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR LEFT EYEBROW! AGH!

Nicolas: Got it!

*Nicolas stands straight up with the baby in his arms*

Zack: Yay!

Sam: Faboo!

Gabrielle: *Breathes heavily* Nick.

Nicolas: Are you okay!

Gabrielle: I'm fine. Just tell me. Is it a boy or a girl?

Nicolas: *Checks the baby* It's a boy.

Gabrielle: Another one? *Sighs* Who knew we were bound to have a boy three times in a row? Give him to me.

*Nicolas hands the baby over to Gabrielle*

Gabrielle: Anything I said doesn't mean I love you any less though, my- *She gives a surprised look then glares at Nicolas* You liar!

Nicolas: What!

Gabrielle: You told me it was a boy!

Nicolas: It IS a boy!

Gabrielle: It's a girl!

Nicolas: But it has a-

Gabrielle: That is her tail!

Nicolas: Oooohhhhhhhhhhh…. Oh.

Gabrielle: Yes! I have a girl! Zack, Sam, you guys have a little sister! I'm so glad to have my own baby girl!

Nicolas: *Smiles at Gabrielle* I'm glad you're happy. I got to name Zack and Sam. You get to name the baby this time.

Gabrielle: After myself and my mother of course. Gabrielle. Her name will be Gabrielle Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca Warner Di Venezia III!

Nicolas: Uuuuuuhhh… Give me a while to write that down.

**(May 24th 1458. Warners' house. Afternoon)**

**(Zack: Age 5. Sam: Age 2. Gabby: 5 months)**

*Gabrielle enters the Warners' house with Zack*

Gabrielle: We're back from the market! Nick, help me pack this into the kitchen!

Nicolas: Yes, my dear.

Sam: Food!

Gabrielle: Sam! No! Bad!

Sam: Aw…

Zack: Brother. *Signals Sam to come over to him. Sam walks to Zack and Zack speaks quietly* I have something for you. *Gives Sam an orange he was keeping behind his back* It'll keep you tied until dinner.

Gabrielle: *Looks at Zack and Sam and notices Zack giving Sam the orange* Zack, just where did you get that orange?

Zack: Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh… *Starts to run away*

Gabrielle: Stop! *Zack obediently stops in his tracks* You stole again, didn't you!

Zack: Would you look at the time?

*Zack starts to run away again, but Gabrielle catches Zack by his tail and reels him in to her. She gives him an angry stare*

Gabrielle: Go sit at the dining table.

*Zack gulps then sits at the dining table. Gabrielle then takes a seat across from Zack*

Gabrielle: Now how do I go about this? *Puts her hand to her chin and thinks for a moment* Alright, put your hands on the table.

*Zack places his hands on the table in front of Gabrielle*

Gabrielle: Your acts cannot go unpunished. *Takes a deep breath* Hold still.

*Gabrielle cracks one of Zack's knuckles*

Zack: Agh! *Breathes deeply through his teeth. Gabrielle cracks another knuckle* Aah!

*Gabrielle continues to crack Zack's knuckles until she cracks them all. Throughout this whole punishment, it becomes gradually harder for Zack to supress his screams of agony. Sam watches the whole thing with a worried face and Gabby crawls under the couch*

Gabrielle: Okay. We're done. Go to your room.

*Zack walks upstairs to his room while closing his hands together*

Nicolas: Was that really necessary?

Gabrielle: He has to learn somehow.

Nicolas: Don't you think that was a bit rough though? I mean, cracking knuckles might not be a big deal for us, but he's still a kid.

Gabrielle: I know, that's why I did it. That's my remedy for thievery. I don't want our son to be a kleptomaniac.

*Gabby crawls out from under the couch. Nicolas picks her up and attempts to comfort her while she wimpers in fear*

Nicolas: Well you could've at least let me take the other kids out of the room first. You should really be careful about what you do around your daughter.

Gabrielle: *Sighs* I know. I'm sorry. I was just furious.

Nicolas: Instead of just punishing him, you should talk with him about this.

Gabrielle: I know. I'll go do that once he's calmed down. *Looks at Sam and Sam is making a worried face* Don't look at me like that, Sam, please.

Sam: *Walks upstairs and enters the Warner siblings' bedroom. Zack is sitting in his bunk* Big Brother, you okay?

Zack: Yeah. Just hurt.

Sam: What did Mother do?

Zack: She cracked my knuckles. It hurt.

Sam: I'm sorry.

*Sam sits next to Zack in his bunk*

Zack: Don't be sorry. I took my own risks and paid the price. I have only myself to blame.

Sam: What risk?

Zack: I stole that orange from the market today. I knew Madre would only put the food away to save it, so I got the orange for you.

Sam: *Hugs Zack* Ti amo, Fratello. (I love you, Brother) Thanks.

*Gabrielle walks into the bedroom. Zack glances at her as she walks in but then looks away. Gabrielle sighs*

Gabrielle: Sam, could we be alone?

Zack: Okay.

*Zack gets out of his bunk and starts to walk out of the bedroom*

Gabrielle: Not you! I want to talk to YOU alone!

Zack: Oh okay.

*Zack sits back down in his bunk*

Gabrielle: Sorry Sam. *Picks up Sam and carries him out of the bedroom. Gabrielle sets Sam on the floor then walks back into the bedroom and closes the door* Zack. Zacharias. My son; we need to talk. *Sits next to Zack in his bunk*

Zack: What's there to talk about? I did something bad and you punished me for it. Simple as that.

Gabrielle: No it's not. Why did you steal, Zack?

Zack: I don't know.

Gabrielle: Think for a little. There must be some reason.

Zack: *Thinks while staring at his feet* I guess it's because we deserve much more than we have. *Looks at Gabrielle. She trances herself into his beady eyes* Father works hard everyday, so why do we still have to save food?

Gabrielle: Zack, it won't be like this forever. I promise. But I have to lay this down. No matter what circumstance we're in, you never steal. It's not the right thing to do. Understand?

Zack: Yes, Mother.

Gabrielle: Good. Let's go downstairs and have lunch.

*Zack hugs Gabrielle*

Gabrielle: Mmm. *Hugs Zack back, stands and lifts him up, and walks toward the bedroom door* I really only punish for the best. Trust me.

**(June 1st, 1458. Warners' house. Afternoon)**

Gabrielle: You can't have any food right now, you maniac!

Sam: But I'm hungry!

Gabrielle: *Reels in Sam from the pantry by his tail and picks him up* I'm sorry but that's how it's going to have to be for now!

*Sam starts wailing*

Gabrielle: *Sighs* Sounds like you need a nap. *Carries Sam to the living room. Zack looks at Gabrielle with a worried look* Don't mind me, Zack. Sam is just cranky. *Carries Sam upstairs*

*Time passes*

Gabrielle: Okay. I got that kid to sleep. *Takes a breath of relief and sits down on a chair while carrying Gabby* Okay, girl. Feeding time.

*Zack enters through the front door while soaking from rain and shakes his head dry*

Gabrielle: Where've you been?

Zack: Nowhere!

*Zack runs to the Warner Siblings' bedroom while dripping a trail of water on the stairs. Sam is sleeping in the crib instead of in his usual place in the middle bunk of the bunk bed. Zack talks to Sam quietly*

Zack: Hey Sam.

*Sam wakes up*

Zack: Why are you sleeping in the crib?

Sam: Mom punished me because I was hungry. She said I was being a baby.

Zack: Yeah, I saw you guys in the living room. I got something for you.

*Zack peels an orange and hands it to Sam*

Sam: Food!

*Sam devours the orange*

Zack: Enjoy, Little Brother. Mom shouldn't punish you. It's not your fault that you're hungry. *Turns around and sees Gabrielle standing in the doorway* Ah! Mother!

Gabrielle: Zack.

Zack: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sam was just hungry and I didn't want him crying anymore! Please forgive me! Please!

Gabrielle: Zack… *She looks at Zack begging then at Sam eating the orange ravenously. She sighs* Don't do it again.

*Gabrielle walks out of the bedroom and down the stairs*

Zack: What just happened?

**(June 2nd, 1458. Warner's house. Sunrise)**

*Spazzo enters the Warner Siblings' bedroom*

Spazzo: Zacharias.

*Zack wakes up then stands out of his bunk and stretches while yawning*

Zack: What?

Spazzo: Come with me. I have something for you.

*Zack follows Spazzo downstairs and into the living room. Gabrielle slowly opens her bedroom door and leaves her bedroom to spy on Spazzo and Zack*

Spazzo: I have something special for you. Don't tell your mother. She might kill me.

*Gabrielle hears the sounds of Zack opening a box*

Gabrielle: Hm… *Fakes a yawn and comes downstairs* What are you doing?

*Gabrielle sees Zack with a white robe he took out of the box. The tip of the robe's hood resembles an eagle's beak. Zack finds a sense of familiarity from the robe before him and Spazzo turn their heads to Gabrielle*

Spazzo: Uh…

Zack: Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh…

Gabrielle: Spazzo… Is this what I think it is?

Spazzo: Ugh, no. Not at all. Heh heh heh. *Stares at Gabrielle for a moment. She stares back and he breaks down while remaining defensive* I'm sorry, but hear me out, Gabrielle, I think Zack is worthy to join the order. Now before you say anything else-

Gabrielle: Okay.

Spazzo: I'd just like to let you know that- Wait what?

Gabrielle: I said "Okay."

Zack: You mean it? I can be an Assassin!

Gabrielle: Of course, Zacharias. IF Spazzo promises to train you to defend yourself.

Spazzo: Of course I will. And I'll definitely teach him much more than that. He was meant to be born into it afterall.

*Zack puts on his robe*

Zack: Thanks Spazzo! Thanks Madre!

Gabrielle: *Smiles* At least now you won't have to worry about the rain while you wear that robe.

*Gabrielle pulls the hood over Zack's head. Zack looks up and smiles*

**(January 15th, 1459. Warners' House. Living Room. Afternoon)**

Zack: I'll catch her if she falls back.

Sam: I'll take her front.

Zack: C'mon Gabby, cammina (walk). You can do it.

*Gabby takes a few steps forward cautiously*

Sam: She's getting good.

Zack: Yeah, she's getting better. *Gabby falls forward and Sam catches her* But she's still a bit wobbly. *Gabby takes two more steps forward then falls forward and Sam catches her again* It's okay, Sorella. Just remember that no matter how much you fall down, you should always get up and try again.

Sam: This is fun!

Zack: I think we should give her some time without us catching her. Let's see how she does on her own.

Sam: Alright.

Zack: And remember what I just said, Little Sister.

Sam: Yeah and here's another tip. If you fall, try falling backward instead of forward; this way you fall on your butt and not your face.

Zack: Uuuuuuhhhh… Trust him; that hurts a lot less, Sis.

*Zack and Sam step away from Gabby and watch her walk on her own*

Sam: You can do it.

*Gabby walks a few steps and then starts to tilt. Gabby then tilts herself the other way and falls backwards*

Zack: She just needs more practice. *Walks over to Gabby and crouches down to her* You want to try again?

*Gabby nods*

Zack: Alright.

*Zack helps Gabby stand up then walks away. She falls again*

Sam: How about we give her a goal?

Zack: Good idea! Little Sister, come here! Walk to me and you get a hug!

*Gabby smiles then stands up, runs to Zack, and jumps in his arms*

Zack: Whoa! *Picks up Gabby and hugs her* Very good! I didn't think you'd get here that fast! I thought you would walk slowly! Way to go!

***Scene transitions back to the present***

Gabrielle: And that's the end for now, but the story goes on. You all just have to live your lives in order to fill it.

Zack: I loved the end. Teaching her how to walk was fun.

Gabrielle: Oh there's still much more to teach her. You're very fortunate. All three of you. I can sense that you will be a boy of many many talents, Zacharias. You have a strong will, much determination, and a compassionate heart. *Smiles then pets Zack on his head* These are incredible qualities you possess, and they will lead you through a very prosperous life.

*Zack smiles. Gabrielle then tucks him in bed*

Gabrielle: *Directs her voice to Sam* And you, my little scarfer! *Tickles Sam. Sam laughs* Your appetite tells me that you're going to be an adventurer; always trying new things just to see what they taste like. You have courage and you're a strong fighter, so danger won't be able to stop you on these adventures. *Tucks Sam in bed then walks over to the crib Gabby is sitting in* And you!

*Gabby looks up at her mother. Gabrielle picks her up*

Gabrielle: You are just the cutest cutest cutest cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutest cutest thing in the world! Someday, the town, no, all of Italia (Italy), no, the whole world will know how cute you are and will completely adore you! Maybe you'll be queen of Venezia (Venice) some day.

*Gabrielle kisses Gabby then sets her down in the crib and tucks her in*

Zack and Sam: Goodnight, Madre.

Gabrielle: *Starts to exit the bedroom* I know you kids probably didn't get most of what I just said, but when you get older you'll understand completely. You three are my pride and joy, and I'm very happy to be your mother. Goodnight.


	3. Renaissance Warners Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(January 31st, 1459. Center Town. Late Morning)**

**(Zack: Age 5. Sam: Age 3. Gabby: Age 1)**

*Zack is standing on a ledge on top of a small building looking at a cart full of hay about four meters below. He is dressed in his Assassin robe with his hood up*

Zack: I can do this; it's not that long of a drop.

*Zack takes a deep breath and runs toward the precipice, but hesitates to jump. He takes a few steps back and runs toward the ledge again and jumps. He lands in the hay bale then emerges with a traumatized expression. He inspects his body finding not even a scratch. He smirks then brushes the hay off of him. A farmer shouts at him*

Farmer: Eh! Stare fuori della mio fieno! (Hey! Stay out of my hay!)

*Zack quickly glances at the farmer then runs toward home. On his way, he pushes the crowds of citizens out of his way, causing most people to drop what they're carrying, some of it fragile. He also climbs buildings, scaffolding, and other objects which people react to by staring at him in confusion. Some of the people react to all of this abnormal behavior by angrily shaking their fists in the air as he runs away. When Zack arrives at his house, Nicolas is standing in before the front door with his arms folded*

Zack: Buon giorno, Papá. (Good morning, Dad)

Nicolas: *Talks in a firm voice* Zacharias Warner.

Zack: Is something wrong?

Nicolas: Do you take me for a fool?

Zack: Uuuuuhhhh… Do you really want me to answer that?

Nicolas: I know all about your fight.

Zack: What fight?

Nicolas: Don't play dumb with me! News spreads quickly. I know all about your fight this morning.

Zack: The other kids made fun of me.

Nicolas: And then what about this little swim you took in the river? People described you as a demon.

Zack: I needed a bath!

Nicolas: Zack, your behavior is socially unacceptable.

Zack: You're going to punish me now, aren't you?

Nicolas: Hm… Nah, I'm in a good mood today. Plus disciplining you like this reminds me of my own youth. *Smiles* You'll stay out of trouble for the rest of the day, right?

Zack: Si Padre. (Yes Father)

Nicolas: Good. Oh, and one more thing. Come with me. *Nicolas walks inside the house and goes upstairs and Zack follows* What is the meaning of this?

*Nicolas opens the door to the Warners siblings' bedroom and sees that Sam is tied to a chair*

Sam: Help me!

Zack: He was hungry. I tied him up so he wouldn't eat the furniture. I'm surprised he didn't eat through the ropes.

Nicolas: Hahahahaha!

Sam: Just untie me! I have to go really really bad!

Zack: Alright, calm down.

*Zack unties Sam from the chair and Sam runs as fast as he can to the bathroom*

Nicolas: That was good thinking, but you should've put something over his mouth so that no-one would hear him shout for help.

Zack: I thought of that, but I figured that if I put anything over his mouth he would've eaten it.

*Nicolas and Zack laugh*

Nicolas: Go see if you can help your mother with any chores.

Zack: On it. *Walks downstairs into the kitchen. Gabrielle is carrying Gabby* Hello, Madre.

Gabrielle: Hello Zack; figlo mio. (my son) How are you?

Zack: Same as always.

Gabrielle: I'm going to go into the basement real quick and I don't want your sister following me and getting lost in there. Hold her for me.

*Gabrielle hands Gabby to Zack*

Zack: I got her. *Gabrielle heads down into the basement. Zack smiles at his sister in his arms* Hello Sorella. (Sister)

Gabby: Zack!

Zack: Good job! You're getting better with words!

*Zack sits down on the couch, still cradling her. Gabrielle returns from the basement*

Gabrielle: I'm back! *Closes the basement door then walks into the living room and catches Zack holding his sister* Awww. You two are so cute together!

Zack: Heh heh.

*Sam enters the living room from upstairs*

Sam: Zack!

*Sam glares at Zack and growls. Zack smirks at him*

Zack: Hey, Little Brother. You were in the bathroom for a while. Did your stream last long?

Sam: I'm going to hurt you for tying me up!

Zack: Oh take a joke, Fratello! (Brother)

Sam: *Sighs then climbs on the couch and sits next to Zack then smiles* Okay. Play with me!

Zack: Alright.

*Zack sets Gabby aside and starts to tickle Sam. Time passes about twenty minutes*

Sam: This is fun!

Zack: Yup.

Gabrielle: Zack, time passes quickly when you're having fun. Don't you have training today? Spazzo is waiting in the backyard.

Zack: Oh shoot! I forgot! We'll play later, Sam.

Sam: Oh, okay.

Zack: *Leaves the house and goes to the backyard* Buon giorno, Maestro. (Good morning, Teacher)

Spazzo: Zacharias! My apprentice! Good timing! Before we begin your daily training, I have an errand to do. I'd like you to join me. Follow me.

Zack: Sure thing.

*Spazzo begins to walk down the street and Zack follows*

Spazzo: So, how was your fight earlier today?

Zack: Fight? Uuuuuhhhhh… I have no idea what you're talking about.

Spazzo: Hahaha… Seriously, how much pain did you deliver them?

Zack: Some bruises on the eyes, some sore rear ends, and some popped egos.

Spazzo: Hahaha! I assume you had a good reason for this. You're normally not one who would get in fist-fights with kids you don't know.

Zack: What kids in the city do I know?

Spazzo: Well… *Chuckles* Still, why did you beat them?

Zack: They were making fun of me and my siblings. And they bring their stupid Christianity into their insults. They said that God created human beings in his own image. They also said that God created me in the image of the devil. Christianity is just bagianatti (nonsense) if you ask me, but it still hurts.

Spazzo: I've never been much of a believer either, Zack. I guess that's how it should be. As Assassins, we shouldn't let such things influence us; influence our motives. We know that nothing is true and everything is permitted, but most religion would contradict that. *Spazzo and Zack arrive at a blacksmith shop* Here we are. *Directs his voice to a person in the shop* Do you have my sword ready, Vincenzo?

Vincenzo: *Comes to the counter* Si, signore. (Yes, sir) Here you are. *Hands Spazzo a fine crafted sword* What do you think?

Spazzo: Molta bella (Very beautiful) as always, Vincenzo.

Vincenzo: You flatter me. So who's your friend here?

Spazzo: This is Zacharias Warner; my apprentice and Nicolas Warner's son.

Zack: Nice to meet you, sir.

Vincenzo: It really is a pleasure. I served your father, you know. He's a very great man- er uh… person?

Spazzo: Heh heh. I don't know what to call him either. *Chuckles* I'll be by later, Vincenzo.

Vincenzo: Okay, arrivederci (Good-bye) Spazzo.

*Spazzo and Zack leave the blacksmith to his work*

Zack: Is that all we came for?

Spazzo: Yup. I had my blade mended. This beauty has served me for a long time. *Sheathes the sword* Back to the house so we can train.

*Zack and Spazzo start walking back home*

Zack: It's just stupid that people think that there is an all-knowing person in the sky that controls everything. Zack Warner is controlled by no-one, especially not by "God"; I do what I want.

Spazzo: I say let them believe in what they want, Zacharias. They have a choice of what to believe in, and if they choose to be religious, then that is their own business. Forcing someone to believe in something never brings out good. That's what we fight for after all.

Zack: But people should look for answers that make sense.

Spazzo: "The people have the right to know the truth, but very few will accept it." Your father once said that.

Zack: Hm…

Spazzo: It's funny talking to you about stuff like this. I feel like I'm talking to your father; he used to always prattle on about this stuff. Your mother was forced to grow up to be a Catholic, and when she met Nicolas, she was convinced otherwise.

*Zack and Spazzo arrive at the house, and walk to the backyard*

Spazzo: That's enough of that discussion, let's start training for today. Let's review what I taught you last time. What is our creed?

Zack: Nothing is true; everything is permitted.

Spazzo: Good. Let's practice combat now. No weapons.

*Zack positions himself in a fighter stance*

Spazzo: Now remember, never blindly charge into battle. Wait for your opponent to make an open- *Zack jumps up and kicks Spazzo in the face* OW!

Zack: Does that count as an opening?

Spazzo: Urgh. *Wipes his mouth and checks for blood then smirks* Yes, that counts.

*Time passes to sunset*

Spazzo: Well done, Zack. You exceed my expectations.

*Zack gives a respectful bow to Spazzo*

Spazzo: Well, that's enough training for one day. Go wash up for dinner.

*Scene transitions to dinner time in the dining room*

Zack: *Singing* Sitting at the table! Sitting at the table!

*Sam joins along in a lower pitch*

Zack and Sam: Sitting at the table! Sitting at the table! Waiting for our- *Gabrielle enters the dining room with everyone's dinner* FOOOOOOOOOD! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food!

Gabrielle: *Glares at Zack and Sam* Enough! *Takes a couple of breaths then serves everyone their meals* Okay you. *Picks up Gabby from the floor and puts her in a highchair and ties a bib on her* Let's see if you can get this down like a good girl.

Sam: If Sorella won't eat her dinner I will! *Stands up in his chair*

Nicolas: Samuel, sit.

Sam: Yes, Father.

*Sam sits down in his chair like a dog. Nicolas facepalms and smiles*

Nicolas: Hahahaha! Not that kind of sit!

*Scene transitions to the bathroom after dinner. Gabrielle is bathing Zack, Sam, and Gabby*

Zack: *Singing* Sitting in a bathtub! Sitting in a bathtub!

*Sam again joins along in a lower pitch*

Zack and Sam: Sitting in a bathtub! Sitting in a bathtub!

Gabrielle: Zack! Sam! Enough! *Splashes a bucket of water on Zack and Sam's heads and Gabby laughs at them*

Zack: Just remember that Gabby is going to be our falsetto!

*Zack and Sam simultaneously shake their heads dry*

Gabrielle: Heh heh. We'll see.

*Scene transitions to the Siblings' bedroom*

Gabrielle: Buonanotte.

Zack and Sam: Goodnight Mom.

Gabrielle: Pleasant dreams.

*Gabrielle leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind her*

Sam: So Zack. What about that fight?

Zack: There's really not much to say. It was a fight and it's over now. Those kids made fun of us and they got what they deserve.

Sam: What'd they say?

Zack: Just the typical discrimination: Long ears, beady black eyes, white spooky faces, weird tails, red noses.

Sam: Oh... Why are we different than everyone else, Fratello?

Zack: I don't know, but I consider us to be special. *Smirks* We are cute after all.

Sam: *Chuckles* Yeah. Well, goodnight Fratello.

Zack: Goodnight, Fratelli. (Siblings)


	4. Renaissance Warners Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(February 2nd, 1459. Warners' House. Living Room. Afternoon)**

**(Zack: Age 5. Sam: Age 3. Gabby: Age 1)**

*Nicolas is playing Chess with Zack*

Nicolas: Come on, boy. You should step it up; you're getting your tail beat.

Zack: Bite me.

*Sam walks into the living room from upstairs and walks over to the game*

Sam: Whatcha doing?

Zack: Losing.

Sam: Use the knight.

Zack: He's dead.

Sam: Use the other one.

Zack: He's dead too.

Sam: Use your third one.

Zack: *Stares at Sam* There is only- *Sighs* I give up.

Sam: Don't give.

Zack: I can't win.

Sam: C'mon, Bro. How can you give up so easily? That's not you at all. C'mon, you can take him!

Zack: You know what? You're right! I'll play until checkmate!

Sam: I know how you can beat him.

Zack: How? You don't even know how to play!

Sam: *Takes Nicolas's king piece and runs away* Brother wins! Padre has no king!

Nicolas: Get back here!

*Nicolas chases Sam upstairs. While Nicolas is away from the board, Zack switches some of his pieces around, arranging his own victory. Nicolas returns from upstairs*

Nicolas: Zack, your brother is crazy. *Sits down and puts his piece back on the board* Let's finish this game.

Zack: Actually, it's already done. Fratello took out your king, so I win.

Nicolas: …Heh heh. Fair enough. Okay, you win.

Zack: I win! I win! I win!

Nicolas: *Smirks* You switched the pieces around, didn't you?

Zack: Yeah, but I thought that it wouldn't work, so I came up with the brother excuse.

Nicolas: It definitely wouldn't have worked. You can see it too, can't you?

Zack: See what?

Nicolas: Can you move my pieces back to where they were?

Zack: Um, sure.

*Zack moves all of Nicolas's pieces back to where they were before with no hesitation*

Nicolas: So you CAN see it.

Zack: See what?

Nicolas: You knew where the pieces were because you can actually see where they were. I can see it too.

Zack: Is that a bad thing?

Nicolas: Not at all. It's a gift and there's nothing wrong with having senses that work better than others'. *Chuckles* Well, enjoy your victory, Zacharias.

Zack: Sam, let's go outside!

Sam: Yay!

*Sam runs out the back door into the backyard. Nicolas and Zack follow him*

Nicolas: It's pretty warm out considering it's February. Most parts of the world don't even have weather this warm during this time of year.

Zack: Incoming!

*Zack runs toward Sam and tackles him*

Sam: Hey! *Pushes Zack off of him* Argh!

Zack: You're getting stronger.

Sam: *Walks over to Zack and tags him then runs away* You're it! No tag backs!

Zack: But we're the only- *Looks at Nicolas and smirks* Heh heh.

Nicolas: *Smiles* Zacharias, I'm not playing.

Zack: Father, call me "Zack".

Nicolas: *Raises his left eyebrow* "Zack"?

Zack: Yes. Z-A-C-K. Zack.

Nicolas: But your name doesn't have a-

Zack: I know, I think it has a nice ring to it though. *Runs to Nicolas and tags him then runs away* By the way, you're it!

Nicolas: Alright, get back here!

*Nicolas chases after Zack*

**(February 3rd, 1459. Warners' House. Backyard. Afternoon)**

*Spazzo is training Zack by practicing evasiveness. Zack is in his robe. Sam is playing outside watching Zack train*

Zack: Looks like you can't catch me, maestro! *Blows raspberries at Spazzo then laughs*

Spazzo: *Breathes heavily* It's not fair, you're a small target!

Zack: Size has nothing to do with it, you're just slow. *Laughs* How about you chase Sam, instead?

Spazzo: *Looks at Sam playing innocently and helplessly* Now THAT I can do.

Zack: Sam, run!

*Spazzo walks over to Sam. Sam stands up quickly and takes off before Spazzo catches him*

Spazzo: Hold still!

Zack: Keep running, Bro!

*Sam continues to run from Spazzo. Spazzo chases Sam around until he runs out of breath again. Sam doesn't show one hint of weariness*

Spazzo: This isn't happening.

Zack: How about we go inside for a break? It's cold; my ears are hurting.

Spazzo: Alright. Time for lunch anyway.

*Spazzo walks into the house. Zack follows Spazzo, but Sam tackles Zack before he enters the house*

Sam: See? It's not hard to catch him!

Zack: Get off of me! *Pushes Sam off of him* Do you want lunch or not?

Sam: Yeah!

Zack: Then let's go inside and not tackle me!

*Zack and Sam walk into the house, Sam then sits at the dining table*

Zack: What do you want for lunch, Bro?

Sam: Melon!

Zack: Uh… I hate to break this to you but, uuuuuuhhhhhh… we don't have any watermelons.

Sam: Aw…

Zack: Don't worry. *Puts up his Assassin's robe's hood* I'll be right back.

*Zack exits the house through the front door*

Sam: Where's he going?

Spazzo: To the market.

Sam: He's going to get a melon?

Spazzo: Yup. And I know how he's going to do it, too.

Sam: Uh-oh. You know?

Spazzo: I know he steals.

Sam: Please don't tell on him! Madre punishes when she finds out he stole!

Spazzo: I won't tell. In fact, I strongly support him doing this. He has the right reasons for it.

Sam: I thought stealing was bad.

Spazzo: Sometimes, but just because it's illegal doesn't necessarily mean it's immoral.

Sam: I want to be like him when I grow up. *Smiles*

Spazzo: *Smiles back at Sam* You picked a good person to admire.

*Time passes about ten minutes*

*Zack enters the house through the front door carrying a watermelon*

Zack: I can't believe I managed to sneak this! *Places the watermelon on the table*

Sam: Faboooooooo!

Zack: Maestro!

Spazzo: Hold on. *Puts two plates on the table. Zack takes one plate, Sam takes the other plate. Spazzo then takes a knife and cuts the watermelon into small enough slices* Dig in.

*Zack and Sam take a piece of watermelon. Zack and Sam both take a huge bite simultaneously. Zack continues to eat normally, but Sam eats maliciously*

Zack: Slow down there, slop face! Remember to spit out the seeds this time!

Sam: Says you. *Continues to eat his watermelon. Zack spits a watermelon seed at Sam, and Sam stops eating* Did you spit a seed?

Zack: *Gasps sarcastically* Who me? You catch on quick!

Sam: Jerk! *Takes another bite of his watermelon and spits six seeds at Zack. Zack then takes another bite of his watermelon. Zack and Sam engage in a seed spitting war with each other*

Spazzo: Heh heh. Zacharias, remember that we're going back out to train as soon as we're done.

Zack: Yes, Maestro. *Sam spits a seed at Zack* You little- We were in a cease fire!

*Zack spits a seed back at Sam. They continue their war*

*Time passes to sunset*

*Zack is sitting on the couch watching Gabby play. She looks up to him with a smile*

Gabby: Bwotha play!

Zack: Brother no play, Piccina. (Little girl) Sorry, I'm just tired. Training wore me out today.

Gabby: Play!

Zack: *Sighs* I'll play later. Let me rest for a bit.

*Zack slouches in the couch and continues to watch Gabby play. Gabby stands up then runs around the living room with her arms spread out, pretending to be a bird*

Gabby: Tweet! Tweet!

*Zack smiles then falls asleep*

Gabby: Tee hee! *Starts to wobble* Uh-oh!

*Gabby falls down then stands back up and walks over to Zack. Sam runs into the living room from upstairs*

Nicolas: *Shouts at Sam from upstairs* I'll see you later then!

Sam: Fratello is sleeping!

*Runs to Zack, climbs on the couch, lays his head on Zack's lap, and closes his eyes*

Zack: *Wakes up* What are you doing?

Sam: I want to sleep here too!

Zack: Alright.

*Gabby tries to climb on the couch but keeps slipping off. After a few failed attempts of getting on the couch, she lifts her arms towards Zack*

Zack: Okay, you can come up here too.

*Zack picks up Gabby and sets her on the couch. Gabby crawls next to Zack, curls up next to him, and closes her eyes. Zack smiles then falls asleep*

**(February 4th, 1459. Warners' House. Backyard. Sunset)**

*Nicolas has Zack and Sam captured by their clothes. Gabrielle walks outside from the back door while carrying Gabby*

Gabrielle: How do you manage to catch them so easily? It takes me about three hours to get one of them in the house and you caught both of them at the same time in just a few minutes!

Nicolas: Maybe you're getting old.

Gabrielle: I'm ONE YEAR YOUNGER than you!

Nicolas: *Smirks at his wife then chuckles* Come on, boys. Inside, now! It's bath time!

Zack and Sam: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Sam: We don't want to!

Zack: We want to play outside!

Nicolas: Just because no-one else in this city bathes, doesn't mean you shouldn't! Your mother and I want you to be clean! Besides, a storm is brewing, playing outside is not a good idea.

Gabrielle: *Chuckles* Dear, there isn't a cloud in the sky. Come on, boys.

*Gabrielle enters the house. Nicolas drags Zack and Sam into the house right after*

Gabrielle: I can't wait until this girl reaches their age. I'd love to see you try to catch all three of them, Nick.

Nicolas: When that day comes, I will give you a spoon so you can eat your words.

Gabrielle: *Speaks sarcastically* Che bella. (How lovely)

Nicolas: Non bella come lei. (Not as lovely as you)

Gabrielle: *Smiles* Mmmmmm. *Sets Gabby on the floor* Go get ready for your bath, kids. I'll be up in a bit.

Zack: Are you guys going to kiss?

Nicolas: Maybe… Never mind, just go upstairs.

Zack: We want to watch!

Sam: Yeah!

Nicolas: Upstairs, ora! (Now!)

*Zack, Sam, and Gabby all walk upstairs*

Gabrielle: I might as well go too. I gotta give them their bath.

Nicolas: Aw… *Frowns then smiles at Gabrielle* Have fun.

*Time passes to bed time*

*Gabrielle is getting Zack, Sam, and Gabby ready for bed. Gabrielle looks out the window*

Gabrielle: That's a lot of clouds.

Zack: I hope it doesn't rain tonight, that'll make it muddy outside. I hate training in the mud.

Gabrielle: *Chuckles* Who says that tomorrow is even going to be warm enough to go outside? We might've had some warm weather lately but it might take an unexpected twist.

*Gabrielle places Gabby in the crib. Zack yawns*

Sam: Don't yawn; it's contagious. *Yawns*

Gabrielle: Are you three ready for bed now?

Sam: The faster I sleep, the faster we'll have breakfast.

Zack: I think we're both ready to go to sleep now, but I don't know about Piddles over there, she looks like she has some energy left.

Gabrielle: *Stares blankly at Zack* Was it necessary to call her "Piddles"?

Zack: It fits her.

Gabrielle: *Smirks* True. *Chuckles then looks at Gabby* Oh you know I mean nothing by that, my little princess. *Leans into the crib and kisses Gabby on the cheek* Goodnight. *Exits the bedroom and closes the door behind her*

*Time passes*

*Zack, Sam, and Gabby are sleeping. There is a thunderstorm outside. Gabby wakes up and starts crying. Zack wakes up and walks to the crib*

Zack: Sister.

Gabby: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Zack: Don't cry, please. *Thunder sounds again* Whoa…

Gabby: !

Zack: Hold on. *Jumps in the crib and picks up Gabby then jumps out. Zack then sits in his bunk and tries to comfort Gabby* Shhhhhh. It's okay.

*Gabby sniffles and lessens her crying a little*

Sam: What's wrong?

Zack: She's scared of the storm.

Sam: You know; that storm IS pretty scary.

Zack: Don't tell me you're scared too! You were just completely knocked out!

Sam: I fell asleep before the storm came. I only woke up because she was crying, and now I can't get back to sleep.

Zack: Oh, then why don't you come down here?

Sam: Okay.

*Sam jumps out of his bunk onto the floor, and sits next to Zack in his bunk*

Zack: You two can sleep with me tonight if the storm bothers you.

Sam: Thanks. *Climbs into Zack's bed and lies down. Zack then lays Gabby down next to Sam and then Zack lays down next to Gabby* I'm glad we have you, Brother.

Zack: I'm glad to have both of you as well.

*Thunder booms from really close and Gabby starts crying as loud as she can*

Gabby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Zack: It's alright. *Tries to comfort Gabby* There's nothing to worry about, Little Sister. *Gabby shakes in fear* It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. *Zack and Sam try to comfort Gabby for another minute*

Sam: It sounds like the rain is lighting up.

Zack: That's the lightning.

Sam: No, I mean it's calming down.

*Nicolas and Gabrielle enter the bedroom in their bathrobes*

Gabrielle: I heard Gabby scream, is something wrong?

Zack: I got her calmed down.

Gabrielle: Look at that, Nick! They're all laying in the same bunk! You three are all so adorable!

Zack: Wait a minute. She started screaming a while ago. What took both of you so long to get here?

*Nicolas and Gabrielle widen their eyes and continuously stutter for a few seconds*

Nicolas: Um, well, uh, um… Goodnight.

Gabrielle: Uh, yeah, goodnight. See you in the morning.

*Nicolas and Gabrielle exit the bedroom and close the door behind them*

Sam: Mom and Dad are weird.

Zack: Yup.


	5. Renaissance Warners Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(February 7th, 1459. Warners' House. Living Room. Morning)**

**(Zack: Age 5. Sam: Age 3. Gabby: Age 1)**

*Zack enters the house through the front door dressed in his Assassin robe*

Zack: I brought the bread.

Sam: Faboo! Breakfast!

Zack: Shhh, not so loud. We can't have Madre finding out. Just eat it quickly. *Breaks off a piece of bread and gives it to Sam* Here.

Sam: Grazie, Fratello! (Thanks, Bro!)

Zack: If Mom asks about the bread breath, tell her you were eating grass.

Sam: Sounds fun!

Zack: Is Gabby still asleep?

Sam: Yup. That girl sleeps like a baby.

Zack: *Stares blankly at Sam* I was thinking that we could try and sing with her today.

Sam: But she can barely talk.

Zack: That doesn't necessarily mean she can't just hum.

Sam: Good idea!

Zack: *Smiles smugly* I know.

Sam: I can't wait! *Eats his piece of bread in one bite* So what do you want to do? *Smiles at Zack with his eyes shining then frowns and his eyes dim* Or do you have to train today?

Zack: *Smiles* I'm free today.

Sam: *Smiles* Yay! *Hugs Zack* What are you going to do after you're trained?

Zack: I'm going to use these skills to teach those stupid jerks not to make fun of us anymore. They'll get it, trust me.

Sam: The other kids? You think I can fight them too when you do?

Zack: Of course.

Sam: Faboo!

Zack: But right now, we should play. *Takes off his Assassin Robe and leaves it on the couch. Zack then tags Sam and runs* You're it!

*Time passes to sunset*

*Zack and Sam are in their bedroom sitting on the floor and looking out the window*

Zack: You're the best little brother ever, you know that?

Sam: Well you're the best big brother.

*Zack and Sam smile at each other. Nicolas enters the bedroom*

Nicolas: Wassup!

Zack and Sam: Hi, Dad.

Nicolas: What's wrong? You both seem depressed.

Zack: I don't know about him, but…

Nicolas: What's bothering you, Zack? Talk to your old man.

Zack: Is this how it's going to be?

Nicolas: What do you mean?

Zack: Our life. Why do we have to keep living like this? Being poor stinks!

Nicolas: Zacharias, I promise that it won't be like this for long.

Zack: You keep telling me that, but nothing ever changes!

Nicolas: Stuff like this takes patience.

Zack: *Sighs* Can I ask you something else?

Nicolas: Sure.

Zack: Why do you hate Assassins? It seems stupid since you are one too.

Nicolas: I don't hate Assassins. You were mislead, boy… Where did this question come from anyway?

Zack: The day when I became an Assassin, you and Spazzo argued. You said that you didn't want me being an Assassin. I've been thinking about that fight everyday ever since.

Nicolas: *Sighs* I thought differently at the time. It's true; I used to be an Assassin. After you were born, I decided that you should have the opportunity to lead a normal life, so I quit and never introduced you to the Assassin order. I was furious at Spazzo because I thought he was forcing you into it; I learned more since then.

*Zack looks down with a sad face and stares at his feet*

Nicolas: Zacharias, my son, if it's your choice to be an Assassin, then I strongly support you.

Zack: *Looks up at Nicolas* So you don't hate me for being an Assassin?

Nicolas: Of course not. I could never hate you for ANY reason. A family is NEVER allowed to hate each other.

*Zack and Sam look up at Nicolas and smile. Nicolas smiles back*

Nicolas: I want to tell you boys something later tonight. Let's go downstairs and have dinner.

*Zack and Sam run up to Nicolas and hug him*

Nicolas: I love you boys. 

*Nicolas sets Zack and Sam on the floor and walks out of the bedroom with a sign on his back that says "kick me". He reaches for it and takes it off as he walks out*

*Time passes to bed time in the siblings' bedroom. Gabrielle just finished getting her children into their beds*

Gabrielle: Goodnight.

Nicolas: I'll see you in a bit, mia cara.

Gabrielle: Alright.

*Gabrielle leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind her*

Nicolas: Alright, boys.

Sam: Padre! Can I sleep on the top bunk?

Nicolas: Sorry Sam, I want that bunk to remain fresh and unused. It's specially reserved for your sister. Once she ditches that crib, that bunk is all hers. Until then, NO-ONE touches it! Got it!

Sam: Got it!

Zack: Nope!

Nicolas: *Stares at Zack and smirks* Zack.

Zack: I'm kidding. *Smiles*

Nicolas: Okay boys, I'm going to tell you a story.

Zack: Neato!

Sam: Faboo!

Nicolas: Once upon a time, a beautiful princess was forced to do hard labor under the watchful eyes of society's greatest discriminators. Even as beautiful as she was, they thought this princess looked weird and they thought that she didn't deserve to be treated fair like everyone else. She worked day and night, and was extremely miserable.

Sam: This is good!

Nicolas: But one night, a brave Assassin broke into the beautiful princess's bedroom and set her free. The princess was grateful to her rescuer. The Assassin and the princess bonded for a while until the Assassin offered his hand in marriage. The princess gladly accepted and they became the king and queen of Venezia!

*Nicolas pauses. Zack and Sam smile attentively at Nicolas and Nicolas smiles back then continues the story*

Nicolas: So, the king and his bride lived in a large castle and they had two sons and a daughter. They were the princes and princess to the throne. The heirs one day met someone who asked them "Who are you?" And the heirs said-

Zack: Zacharias Warner!

Sam: And Samuel Warner!

Zack: And.

Zack and Sam: We're the Warner Brothers!

Nicolas: *Smiles* You boys caught on quick.

Zack: You did give a LOT of hints.

Nicolas: Okay, so I made it too obvious. So what?

Zack: Well, go on!

Nicolas: As I was saying. The Warner Brothers AND the Warner Sister soon showed the whole world that our kind or anyone who looks different should not be treated unfair. The end.

Zack and Sam: …Good story!

Nicolas: …Yes… Well, I'll see you in the morning.

*Nicolas exits the bedroom and closes the door*

Sam: Goodnight, Bro.

Zack: Sam, we might not have a life of luxury but at least we still have each other.

Sam: I'm happy to have you.

Zack: We have a sister too. *Looks at Gabby sleeping pleasantly and smiles* And we have Mom and Dad. Spazzo is fun to have around too. And that's really all I need.

Sam: Faboo.

Zack: Goodnight, Brother.


	6. Renaissance Warners Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(February 16th, 1459. Warners' House. Living Room. Sunset)**

**(Zack: Age 5. Sam: Age 3. Gabby: Age 1)**

*Spazzo enters the house through the front door. The Warner Siblings are sleeping on the couch. Gabrielle stands from a chair and confronts Spazzo*

Spazzo: What's going on Gabrielle?

Gabrielle: Go upstairs. Nick wants to talk to you.

Spazzo: Alright.

*The Warners wake up. Spazzo exits to upstairs. Sam follows him*

Gabrielle: Zack, would you come to me?

*Zack jumps off the couch and walks to Gabrielle. Gabrielle crouches to Zack's level*

Gabrielle: I don't know how to tell you this.

Zack: Tell me what?

Gabrielle: *Takes a breath* We're a very poor family, Zacharias.

Zack: What else is new?

Gabrielle: Listen to me. We've fallen behind on our taxes.

Zack: Taxes? What's that?

Gabrielle: It's money that we must give to the city, and we can't afford to pay them anymore. So they're coming to take me away to make me work to pay them off.

Zack: Now!

Gabrielle: Not now, but soon. Hopefully as late as possible. So I might not be home for a long time.

Zack: The taxes are jerks!

*Gabrielle feels inclined to chuckle but cannot*

Gabrielle: I'm sorry.

*Zack frowns and looks down and stares at his feet. Gabrielle tilts his chin back up to her*

Gabrielle: I got something for you.

Zack: What?

Gabrielle: *Pulls out a golden locket from her pocket* Take it. *Hands Zack the locket*

Zack: A locket?

Gabrielle: Yes.

Zack: You know, a boy shouldn't be caught dead wearing one of these.

Gabrielle: It was just a present I wanted to give you. You don't have to wear it, but just in case.

Zack: *Looks at the locket in his hand* Just in case? For what?

Gabrielle: Open it.

*Zack opens the locket and sees one side with an engraved message that says "Your determination and strengths are shown through your eyes, Zacharias. –Madre". The other side of the locket has an engraved message that says "Onore Fratelli Tuoi" (Honor Thy Siblings). Zack is puzzled by the engravings and looks up at Gabrielle*

Gabrielle: In time, you'll understand.

Zack: But-

Gabrielle: Please listen. Promise me that you will be strong while I'm gone. Promise me you'll be strong for me and for your brother and sister, and take care of them too.

*Zack hesitates to answer and stares at the locket in his hand. He closes it and looks back up to Gabrielle furling his brows confidently*

Zack: I promise.

Gabrielle: Good.

*Gabrielle starts to cry. Zack unfurls his brows and stares at her with a concerned look*

Zack: Madre?

Gabrielle: *Sniffles and wipes away her tears* It's nothing. Ti amo, (I love you) Zacharias.

*Gabrielle lifts Zack off his feet and hugs him. Zack remains puzzled by what's happening, but then goes along with it*

Zack: Ti amo, Madre. (I love you, Mother)

*Someone knocks at the front door*

Gabrielle: What! Here! Now!

Zack: But-

Gabrielle: I'm very sorry, my son. Remember, be strong.

Zack: I will.

Gabrielle: *Releases Zack from her hug and sets him to the floor* I can do this.

*Zack climbs on the couch and sits Gabby on his lap. Gabrielle stands straight up, walks to the front door and answers it. There are two guards at the door and two more guards behind them guarding the scene*

Guard #1: Do you have the money?

Gabrielle: No. We don't have it yet.

Guard #1: Not yet. *Grabs Gabrielle's arm aggressively* Heh!

Gabrielle: Hey! That hurts!

Zack: Mom!

Guard #1: Come with us, woman!

Gabrielle: Can't you give me a little more time!

Guard #1: No!

*Nicolas enters the living room from upstairs with a sheathed sword. Sam follows. Spazzo remains standing on the stairs*

Nicolas: What's going on! Release her! Samuel, get back!

*Sam backs away from Nicolas*

Guard #1: Your time is up! We're taking her to the brothel!

Nicolas: I can't let you do that!

Guard #1: You can't LET me do that? Hahahaha!

Nicolas: You'll regret those laughs. *Unsheathes the sword* May you find peace in the "afterlife"! *Runs up and stabs the guard in the stomach. The soldier releases his grip on Gabrielle in reaction to the stab. The two guards behind them turn their attention to the fight*

Guard #1: Agh! You- Argh!

*Nicolas pulls the sword out and the guard falls backwards dead*

Guard #2: Idiot! This'll teach you! Guards, arrest him!

Nicolas: Come at me!

*Guard #2 unsheathes his sword and charges at Nicolas. The guard swings his sword, but Nicolas counters the swing and slashes him across the chest then stabs him through the stomach. The guard grunts in reaction. Nicolas pulls the sword out and the guard falls onto his knees and puts his hands on his wounds then takes his hands away and looks at them and sees his palms completely covered in blood, then watches blood quickly rushing out of his wounds as he collapses to the floor and dies*

Guard #3: Get him!

Guard #4: I'm with you!

*Guard #3 and Guard #4 run to the fight. Nicolas creates a false opening which lures Guard #3 into attacking him with a vertical swing. Nicolas counters the swing and kicks Guard #3 in the crotch. Guard #3 drops his sword and falls to his knees in reaction to the kick, Nicolas then stabs him deep down his left shoulder. Nicolas pulls the sword out, and the guard collapses while holding onto his wound and dies*

Zack and Sam: Whoa!

*Guard #4 attempts to stab Nicolas. Nicolas jumps back and tosses his sword at the guard. The blade lands through the soldier's chest. Guard #4 drops his sword in response and reaches for the blade in his chest. Nicolas walks to Guard #4, grabs the hilt of his sword and puts his foot on the guard's stomach. Nicolas kicks his victim off his sword. The man is pushed a few steps back then falls backwards and holds onto his wound while staring at the sky until he dies*

Nicolas: Hmph! Is that all you got! *Looks at Zack and then Sam. His face and clothes are partially splashed with blood* I'm sorry you had to see that, kids, but I couldn't let them take your mother away.

Zack and Sam: That was awesome!

Zack: Did you see him kick that guy in his crotch and then dig that sword right into his shoulder!

Sam: Yeah! And then when he threw the sword!

Zack: You're good, Dad!

Sam: Very good!

*Nicolas gives a smug smile*

Spazzo: Nick, do you realize what you've done!

*Another group of guards runs to the front door*

Guard #5: Arrest him! Arrest him AND the lady!

*Nicolas looks at Zack, Sam, and Gabby all sitting on the couch then looks at Gabrielle. Nicolas sighs then drops his sword*

Zack: What! Father!

Nicolas: Zacharias, promise me you'll take care of yourself and your siblings.

Zack: *Hesitates* I promise.

Guard #5: Take them away!

*Nicolas, Gabrielle, and the guards exit the house. Half of the guards clean up the dead bodies and close the door while the others escort Nicolas and Gabrielle*

Zack: Spazzo, what's happening!

Spazzo: Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. I'll be right back, stay here with Sam and Gabby.

*Spazzo hastily exits the house through the front door. Zack looks out the window at Spazzo*

Sam: Fratello?

Zack: I'm just as confused as you are. Grab Gabby's scarf and let's go.

*Zack, Sam, and Gabby all leave the house and head in Spazzo's direction. Zack is carrying Gabby while she is wearing a scarf*

Sam: Big Brother, it's cold.

Zack: Try not to think of that right now. *Shivers*

Sam: What is that? *Points forward*

Zack: *Looks* Shoot; a crowd. Let's find Spazzo, but don't let him see us.

Sam: I see a white hood! *Points* There! There!

Zack: *Looks* That's gotta be him! But I still wonder what the crowd is about. We're going in; stay close.

Sam: I'm right behind you.

*Zack, Sam, and Gabby all head into the crowd. Zack and Sam push their way through the crowd*

Sam: 'Scuse us!

Zack: Coming through!

Sam: Make way for the kids!

Zack: Pardon us!

Sam: Please move! *Bumps into Zack* Why'd you stop, Zack!

Zack: Look! *Points at the center of attention, which is the execution platform with Nicolas and Gabrielle standing on it with their heads in nooses* What IS this place!

Sam: Oh my gosh!

Zack: I have to do something! Stay here and hold onto our sister!

*Zack hands Gabby over to Sam and runs into the crowd while shoving people out of his way. As Zack makes his way through the crowd, a woman walks onto the execution platform clothed with an expensive dress and begins to speak to the crowd*

Woman: Silenzio! Silenzio! (Silence! Silence!) I, Vixenita, queen of Venezia, stand before you to make an important proclamation!

*The crowd quiets down. Zack is still making his way through the crowd*

Vixenita: Nicolas Warner! You stand accused of four counts of first degree murder! You're wife, Gabrielle Warner, is charged with assistance in this crime! How do you plead?

Nicolas: Not guilty! It was your overtaxing that caused me to act in self-defense! In fact, I suggest an impeachment on your entire campaign!

Vixenita: An impeachment! For what!

Nicolas: Overtaxing and dishonesty!

Vixenita: I don't know what you're talking about!

*Nicolas and Vixenita keep arguing as Zack continues to make his way through the crowd*

Zack: *Speaks to himself* She can't do this! I won't let her!

Vixenita: Nicolas! I find you guilty of first degree murder and I find your wife, Gabrielle, guilty of assisted first degree murder! I hereby sentence both of you to death!

Zack: No!

*Zack pushes aggressively through the crowd. Vixenita gets ready to pull the lever*

Nicolas: You will not get away with this! You will meet a horrible end for this!

Vixenita: Hmph! You've always been all talk!

*Zack continues to push through the crowd. Gabrielle looks down at Zack and cries. Vixenita pulls the lever as Zack shoves through the last line of people and appears in front of the execution platform*

Zack: NOOOOOOOOOOO! You murderer! I'll kill you!

Vixenita: *Looks down at Zack and speaks sarcastically* Ooooooh, I'm so scared! Listen kid, I have much more power in my pinky than you'll ever have in your whole body, so trying to hurt me would be a bad idea. I would normally arrest someone who calls me out like this, but you're just a stupid brat and I'll let you be for now. Don't talk to me again until you have learned your place!

*Vixenita walks away with guards by her sides and the crowd begins to disperse*

Zack: You won't get away with this! Sua morte sará lenta come possible! (Your death will be as slow as possible!) *Falls to his knees and looks at the ground then looks up and screams* I'm going to kill you, you mostra! (Monster!) *Screams as loud and high-pitched as he can*

Spazzo: *Calls from within the crowd* Zacharias!

*Zack looks at Spazzo and stares for a few seconds. Zack looks away then walks back to Sam and Gabby* Let's go home, Sibs. *Takes Gabby from Sam's arms*

Sam: Mom… Dad…

Zack: C'mon, Fratello. *Zack starts walking home. Sam turns around and follows Zack. Spazzo then follows Sam*

*Scene transitions to the Warners' House. Zack, Sam, and Gabby enter through the front door. Spazzo enters through the same way right after and closes the door*

Spazzo: I'm sorry… Truly, I am… I tried to talk Vixenita out of this, but I had no such luck.

Zack: It's fine. I should really be sorry for not listening to you. I should've stayed home! *Buries his face into the couch and cries. Sam then hugs Zack and tears fall from his eyes as well*

Spazzo: You have no reason to apologize. You didn't deserve to see that. None of you deserved to see that. *Walks to the kitchen* Maybe a glass of water will help you, Zack?

Zack: No, I'm fine.

*Zack pulls himself from the couch then climbs on it and sits next to Gabby and hugs her. His tears are still streaming down his cheeks*

Spazzo: How about you, Sam?

Sam: No.

Spazzo: I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, it causes me just as much pain. Your mother and father were very great friends of mine.

Zack: *Covers his eyes with his hands* Why them! They didn't deserve to die!

Spazzo: The queen's justice system doesn't agree with that.

Zack: Well then justice is wrong!

*Zack jumps off the couch and walks up the stairs and into the Siblings' bedroom. Sam and Spazzo follow him. Zack climbs into his bunk and lays down*

Sam: Fratello.

Spazzo: Just let him be.

Sam: Let me talk to him alone.

Spazzo: Well, alright. *Exits the bedroom and closes the door*

Sam: Big Brother. *Climbs into Zack's bunk and lays down*

Zack: They're gone.

Sam: *Hugs Zack* I'm sad.

Zack: Me too. I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. I should've paid attention to you.

Sam: It's okay.

Zack: It's not. It hurts me a lot to see you like this. I love you, Brother.

Sam: I love you too, Brother.

*Time passes to bed time. Zack and Sam are still laying in Zack's bunk together. Spazzo enters the bedroom and places Gabby in the crib. Spazzo then walks over and kneels down to Zack's bunk*

Spazzo: Why don't you boys just think about the good times you had with your parents?

Zack: Just so we can be constantly reminded that we'll never be able to have good times with them again!

Spazzo: Well… No…

Zack: Do you remember what Father said before… before-

Spazzo: Yes. What of it?

Zack: He's right. Vixenita will not get away with this. I will see to it that she dies by my blade.

Spazzo: No, Zacharias, don't let vengeance wander on your mind; such thoughts are poisoned.

Zack: Vengeance? It's not vengeance I want. I want justice!

Spazzo: I could see how your desire for vengeance could make you think this way, but what makes you think you can kill her?

Zack: By learning from you of course! All the skills you promised to teach me will be put into motion in her death.

Spazzo: At your age, it could take years to fully learn all I have to teach you.

Zack: I can wait. No matter how long it takes. I swear that she will die by my hand.

Spazzo: You should try to get a good night's sleep.

Zack: *Climbs out of his bunk* Do you mind if I sleep in Mother and Father's bed tonight?

Spazzo: Not at all. *Escorts Zack into Nicolas and Gabrielle's bedroom and tucks him into their bed* Goodnight.

Sam: Can I sleep in the big bed too, Big Brother?

Zack: Sure. Spazzo, wait!

Spazzo: Hm?

Zack: Could you get Gabby too? If Sam isn't going to be in the bedroom, you should bring her in here. She doesn't like to sleep in a lonely room.

Spazzo: Sure. *Exits the bedroom and re-enters with Gabby and tucks her in the bed* Buonanotte, (Goodnight) you three. *Exits the bedroom and closes the door behind him*

Sam: I still love you, Big Brother.

*Gabby curls up next to Zack and falls asleep*

Zack: I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry I dragged you both out of the house. I'm sorry I made you both watch Mother and Father die.

Sam: It's okay.

Zack: *Hugs Sam* I love you, Fratello.

Sam: Same here.

*Zack clenches the locket Gabrielle gave him in his hand*

Sam: What is that?

Zack: Madre gave it to me before those guards came to the door. Now I see why she gave it. It was to be a keepsake. *Opens the locket*

Sam: What does it say?

Zack: One side tells me to look after you and our little sister and to protect you both with my life. The other side says "Your determination and strengths are shown through your eyes, Zacharias. –Madre." I have yet to figure out exactly what she was talking about through that.

Sam: Look at Sorella. *Points at Gabby*

Zack: *Looks at Gabby sleeping pleasantly and smiles* She's dreaming. Goodnight, Sam. Goodnight, Gabby. And Sam, thanks for forgiving me.

Sam: Goodnight, Big Brother.


	7. Renaissance Warners Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(February 17th, 1459. Warners' House. Nicolas and Gabrielle's bedroom. Morning)**

**(Zack: Age 5. Sam: Age 3. Gabby: Age 1)**

*Zack wakes up and yawns, then looks at Sam and Gabby sleeping at each of his sides. He goes back to sleep. Spazzo then enters the bedroom*

Spazzo: Buon giorno, kids. Come on, get up. It's time for breakfast.

Sam: *Wakes and yawns* Sure. Okay.

*Spazzo looks at Sam concerningly. Sam looks back at him with a confused look*

Sam: What?

Spazzo: Nothing.

*The Warners throw off the blankets and climb out of their parents' bed. Time passes to after breakfast*

Zack: Spazzo, why are you putting Gabby's scarf on her?

Spazzo: We're going out. Get your robe on, Zack.

Zack: I really don't feel like going out.

Spazzo: It will be worth it, trust me.

Zack: Um… Okay.

*Zack runs upstairs into his bedroom*

Spazzo: How do you feel, Sam?

Sam: With my hands.

Spazzo: I see. Don't feel like sharing. I understand.

*Zack runs back downstairs in his Assassin robe*

Zack: Where are we going, Spazzo?

Spazzo: You'll see.

*Spazzo and the siblings exit the house through the front door. Zack is carrying Gabby. Spazzo takes the lead, and they follow*

Spazzo: I haven't heard a morning jingle yet. Normally you two boys start the day with a song. *Waits for Zack and Sam to give a response but they remain silent. Spazzo sighs* Forget I asked that.

*Spazzo leads the Warners to the execution grounds. Zack and Sam both sigh when they arrive*

Spazzo: I'm sorry, boys. We're actually going past here.

Sam: I'm cold.

*Sam exhales and looks at his own breath while shivering*

Zack: I don't understand how you can be cold with that turtleneck on.

Sam: I'm not wearing any pants!

Zack: Spazzo, hold her. *Gives Gabby to Spazzo then takes off his Assassin robe and puts it on Sam* Here.

Sam: Grazie, Fratello! (Thanks, Brother!)

*Spazzo leads the Warner Siblings into a cemetery and stops at two tombstones*

Spazzo: We're here.

Sam: What's this?

Zack: Tombstones… With our parents' names on them.

Spazzo: Mhm.

Zack: I thought-

Spazzo: Last night, I got the rest of the brotherhood to give them a proper burial. Zack, whenever you or your siblings want, you can come visit them.

Zack: Thanks.

*Spazzo and the Warner Siblings all stand in front of the tombstones silently for a while. Many minutes pass by before they speak again*

Sam: *Shivers* How long do we have to stay here?

Spazzo: I think we've paid enough respect to them. Besides, it's cold… But I don't think Zack is ready to leave yet. *Looks at Zack with a concerned look* Zack, we're heading home. Come back to the house when you feel like it. *Spazzo starts to walk out of the cemetery, but Gabby reaches her arms out to Zack* Oh alright. *Turns to Zack* Zacharias.

Zack: Yeah?

Spazzo: *Hands Gabby to Zack* Sam and I will be at the house. You two may return any time you like.

Sam: Wait, I wanna stay a little longer.

Spazzo: I guess I'm staying then. I'll be waiting by the entrance.

*Spazzo exits the cemetery and waits at the entrance. Zack looks back at Spazzo then turns his head to Sam*

Zack: Let's go home, Sibs.

Sam: I'm with you, Fratello.

Zack: Requiescat en pace, Padre. Requiescat en pace, Madre. (Rest in peace, Father. Rest in peace, Mother)

*The Warner Siblings follow Spazzo home*

*Time passes to sunset at the Warners' House. The siblings are in the living room. Zack is sitting on the couch and Gabby is sitting on his lap. Sam is standing around*

Sam: Fratello?

Zack: Yeah?

Sam: Can I sit in your lap too?

Zack: Maybe later. There's something I have to do with her first.

Sam: Are you going to take care of her now? I mean, since-

Zack: I have to.

Sam: Can I help?

Zack: Do you really want to help?

Sam: She's my sister too.

Zack: *Smiles* That'd be nice. How about I teach you how to change her?

Sam: Um… Can I please do something else?

Zack: Heh heh. Okay, get the bottle of milk off the kitchen table.

*Sam grabs the formula bottle off the kitchen table and gives it to Zack. Zack then starts feeding Gabby the milk*

Zack: This is how it's going to have to be, Sam. Just us looking out for each other.

Sam: I'm still sad.

Zack: I am too. I want to make a promise to you and to Gabby. I thought about it a lot. Will you hear me out?

Sam: No reason not to.

Zack: I promise to take care of you and Gabby. I promise to protect both of you with my life. I promise I'll always be here for you if you ever need anything. And most of all, I promise to avenge our mother and father… And kill Vixenita!

Sam: You think you could do it?

Zack: Of course I can.

*Zack smiles*

Sam: I like that smile. Please don't ever lose it.

Zack: If it's what you want, then I promise I won't lose this smile.

*Sam smiles and Zack smiles back*

**(February 27th, 1459. Centertown. Sunset)**

*Zack is wearing his Assassin robes with his hood up and is being ridiculed by a passing group of kids*

Kid #1: Why must you wear a hood?

Kids #2, #3, and #4: Yeah!

Kid #1: Are you so insecure? Did your parents not love you enough? Don't think that I don't remember what you look like just because you wear a hood now. Did your parents reject you because of how you look? You're going to have to get used to that! Nobody cares about your kind! You were created in the devil's image!

*Zack walks up to the bully without a word. The kid continues to run his mouth*

Kid #1: Silence is just another way of showing your insecurity. My mama told me so. *Zack grabs the bully by the neck and starts to choke him viciously* Agh!

Kid #2: Run! Run!

Kid #3: Run away!

*The remaining kids sprint away from the scene for their lives*

Kid #1: Agh! Let… go… of… me!

*Zack tosses the bully onto the ground then starts kicking him in critical areas*

Kid #1: Stop! You'll pay for this! My papa is a city guard!

Zack: Ask if I care.

*A guard appears from around the corner and intervenes*

Guard: Hey! Leave him alone, you white-hooded freak!

Zack: *Stops kicking the child and looks toward the guard* Viene a me! (Come at me!)

Guard: I don't care how old you are, I'm beating you into the ground!

Spazzo: *Shouts from a distance* Stop! *Everyone stares at Spazzo as he walks toward the fight scene*

Zack: What are you doing here!

Spazzo: *Stands in front of Zack while facing the guard* Please forgive him, he's going through a lot.

Guard: Spazzo?

*Spazzo privatizes himself with the guard*

Spazzo: How've you been keeping, Flavio?

Flavio: I was just about to pound that little idiot into the ground. Did you see what he did to my son?

Spazzo: I'm sorry. He hasn't been well at all since Vixenita's last execution.

Flavio: Is he one of the- I'm so sorry… I guess my son WAS instigating too much-

Spazzo: It's alright. Let's just forget this ever happened. Take care, Flavio.

Flavio: Yes… You too, Spazzo.

*Spazzo starts walking away then directs his voice to Zack*

Spazzo: Come, Zacharias.

*Zack follows Spazzo almost without will*

Flavio: Hm…

Zack: Why'd you do that? *Waits for a response but Spazzo gives none* Something tells me I'm in trouble.

*Scene transitions to the Warners' House*

Michael: *Takes a swig of vodka* Okay, Sam. Let's try this again.

Sam: Fine.

*Spazzo and Zack enter the house through the front door*

Spazzo: Zack, go to your room.

Zack: No!

Spazzo: *Sighs* Zack, I know what you're going through but you don't need to act like this.

Zack: Act like what! Nothing is bothering me! That kid had it coming! I could've taken that guard too!

Spazzo: Zack, calm down. How about you have something to eat?

Zack: I want my father back!

*Spazzo gives no response and stares at Zack with no expression. Zack walks upstairs to his bedroom in a fury*

Michael: That's rough.

Spazzo: You're the doctor here; you should be helping him out. I'm no good at this. *Michael lowers his head. Spazzo starts to head upstairs but hesitates then walks back down and sighs* I'm sorry, Michael. I shouldn't have said that. You're doing your best, I know.

Michael: A child's mind is delicate, Spazzo. Don't despair if it does not mend as quickly as we'd like it to. Situations like this require a lot of care. *Sighs* God, I need a drink.

Spazzo: Another one?

Michael: This is difficult.

Spazzo: I'm sorry.

Michael: It's okay. I want to help them no matter what the cost. I care for Nicolas's children as much as my own- well, if I had any that is…

Spazzo: You're a good man, Michael.

*Spazzo walks upstairs to the Warner Siblings' bedroom. Zack is sitting in his bunk. Spazzo calls his name, but he gives no response*

Spazzo: I'm really sorry.

Zack: I'm sorry for saying that.

Spazzo: It's okay. It's not your fault. If you want anything, don't hesitate to ask.

*Sam enters the bedroom*

Sam: Big Brother?

Zack: Hey, Sam.

Sam: *Walks over to Zack and sits next to him in his bunk* You need some cheering up?

Spazzo: I'll go make dinner. *Exits the bedroom*

Sam: I know what'll cheer you up.

Zack: What?

Sam: This.

*Sam takes out a giant cartoon mallet and hits Zack over the head with it. Zack shakes his head and stares at Sam. Sam smiles at Zack. Zack smiles back then laughs and pets Sam on his head.

Zack: Oh you! *Laughs* Thanks! I needed that!

*Zack hugs Sam. Sam hugs back*

**(March 29th, 1459. Warners' House. Spazzo's Office)**

**(Zack: Age 6. Sam: Age 3. Gabby: Age 1)**

*Spazzo has just finished turning Nicolas's study into his own office. Zack enters the office*

Zack: What did you want to see me for?

Spazzo: What do you think of my new office?

Zack: It looks nice.

Spazzo: The tone of your voice tells me you don't care either way. *Chuckles*

Zack: I guess.

Spazzo: Zack. Do you still want to be an Assassin?

Zack: Yeah, I still want to become an Assassin.

Spazzo: Become? *Laughs* You already are an Assassin, boy. Your father was an Assassin, so that means you've been one since birth.

Zack: Neat! …But why did he leave?

Spazzo: He retired from the order after you were born. Being an Assassin requires a lot of work, and he wanted you to live a simple life, and I guess secrecy was his way to keep you occupied with other things. Such a shame too; he was very skilled. Perhaps you have retained some of his skills. Like I said, being an Assassin requires a lot of work and I don't want to force you into anything. Are you sure you still want to be an Assassin?

Zack: Of course.

Spazzo: *Sighs* It's rare for a boy your age to be learning about our order. You just turned six today, haven't you?

Zack: I'm alright with learning right now. I can take whatever you can throw at me.

Spazzo: Heh! That's the spirit! I want you to see something. *Takes out a scroll from a drawer*

Zack What is that?

Spazzo: Your father gave it to me when he left the order. It's a page of a codex. It was written by an Assassin like us during the Third Crusade.

Zack: Can I see it?

Spazzo: Heh heh. I don't think you'd understand it, but okay. *Opens the codex page for Zack and shows it to him*

Zack: It looks like some kind of map.

Spazzo: Interesting.

Zack: What?

Spazzo: Come over here. *Leads Zack to a bookshelf* I want you to pick out the book that sticks out to you.

Zack: But they're all pushed in.

Spazzo: *Places his hand on his forehead and sighs* I know that! I mean which one do you find most peculiar?

Zack: Hm…

Spazzo: Just pick one. There's no penalty.

*Zack looks at the bookshelf then pulls at a book. The book turns out to be a switch that reveals a safe in the bookshelf*

Spazzo: Whoa!

Zack: What?

Spazzo: This is a unique talent you have. Your father had it too. We call it "Eagle Vision."

Zack: Eagle Vision?

Spazzo: Only a few of us Assassins have it. It's a sixth sense that can guide you past illusions.

Zack: Do you have it?

Spazzo: Not quite. But you do, and that's how you can see the map on the codex page. And it's up to us Assassins to complete this map.

Zack: There are more pages?

Spazzo: Precisely. *Takes another codex page out of a drawer* In fact, I have another one, however…

Zack: However?

Spazzo: The contents on these codex pages are encrypted. Your father decoded one of these, but this one's mysteries remain hidden, and I don't know how to decrypt it.

Zack: Let me help with all of this.

Spazzo: Heh heh heh. Va bene. (Alright) But first, I must train and teach you the ways of our order. You don't have to worry about that today, you can relax. It is your birthday after all.

Zack: Then I'll go play with Sam.

Spazzo: Have fun, and felice cumpleanno. (Happy birthday)

Zack: Grazie.

*Zack exits the office and enters the living room. Sam runs up to him*

Sam: What did Spazzo want to talk about?

Zack: He asked if I still wanted to be an Assassin and then showed me some stuff.

Sam: Faboo! C'mon, let's eat! We still haven't had birthday cake!

Zack: Right. Let's go eat!

Sam: Come here first!

Zack: Alright.

*Sam leads Zack to Gabby sitting on the couch*

Sam: Sis, what do you say to Big Brother?

Gabby: Happy birfday!

Zack: Aw… Thank you!

Gabby: Cake!

Zack: Okay, we'll have cake, Sorella! *Picks up Gabby and brings her to the dining table then sits her in a high chair*

Sam: Cake! Cake! Cake!

Zack: Calm down! I'm getting to it!

Sam: But I'm hungry!

Zack: When are you never hungry!

Sam: Good question. *Smiles*


	8. Renaissance Warners Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(May 13th, 1459. Spazzo's office. Afternoon)**

**(Zack: Age 6. Sam: Age 3. Gabby: Age 1)**

*Spazzo has called Zack into his office*

Spazzo: Okay, Zacharias, lecture time!

Zack: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Spazzo: Relax, you're not in trouble. I'm just going to tell you stuff about the order. So pay attention.

Zack: Well… Okay, Maestro.

Spazzo: Have a seat.

Zack: *Grabs a chair and starts dragging it out of the room* Thanks!

Spazzo: Zack, quit acting like a fool!

Zack: I was just kidding!

*Zack brings the chair back to where it was and sits in it*

Spazzo: Are you ready?

Zack: I'm listening.

Spazzo: Let's begin with the origin. Our order was formed long ago during the-

*Zack falls asleep in the chair and snores loudly. Spazzo furls his brows and huffs*

Spazzo: Sveglia! (Wake up!)

*Spazzo slaps Zack across his face*

Zack: Ouch!

Spazzo: Pay attention!

Zack: Mi dispiace. (I'm sorry)

*Zack rubs his stinging cheek*

Spazzo: As I was saying. Our order was formed long ago during the Third Crusade. Why did we form this you ask? Are you familiar with the Templar knights?

Zack: Templar knights? Never heard of them.

Spazzo: They were one of the several knightly orders that formed during the Third Crusade. School history teachers would tell you that they were disbanded a long time ago, but they weren't. They still exist today.

Zack: Maybe when I go to school, I can learn about this from them.

Spazzo: Heh heh heh. The only schooling you'll be doing is at home. Besides, I know a lot more than those "teachers". It's only distorted history they teach you there.

Zack: If you say so.

Spazzo: Besides, what good would sending you to a public school do? I thought you hated being ridiculed by the kids in the town. Surely you don't want to be around by them all day.

Zack: I never thought of that.

Spazzo: It's not only the students, but the teachers too. They're too flawed for a fit society if they choose to shun you for your appearance. And this is why I take you into our order. You deserve much better than what those kids put you through. You deserve to be treated equally; to be accepted; to be loved. In the Assassin order, we treat each other sacredly, no matter of race, gender, or… whatever you are.

Zack: *Smiles* Thanks, Maestro. Now, on with the history lesson?

Spazzo: Ah, yes. I got distracted. Where was I?

Zack: You left off introducing the Templar knights.

Spazzo: Ah, yes. The Templars formed during the Third Crusade and although people believed they were disbanded, they actually weren't. They only took their work in secret.

Zack: Work?

Spazzo: The Templars' goal is to create a new world. They intend to create a world of peace; a world without war or suffering.

Zack: Wouldn't that be a good thing though?

Spazzo: Of course, but the means they wish to achieve it is the problem. To achieve peace, they seek domination over mankind. They intend to unite the world by force.

Zack: Wouldn't that be like slavery?

Spazzo: Exactly, and it is our job as Assassins to stop them.

Zack: Which is what you're training me to do?

Spazzo: Yes. Peace is something that must be learned, not forced upon. *Spazzo looks at the clock then snaps his finger while giving a disappointed huff* I just remembered there's some stuff I need to do around here. We'll talk more tomorrow.

*Zack stands up, stretches, then starts to walk out of the office*

Zack: I'll see you later then.

Spazzo: Think about any questions you want to ask about this until then.

**(May 14th, 1459. Spazzo's office. Afternoon)**

*Spazzo has called Zack into his office again*

Spazzo: Zack, have a- …sit.

*Zack sits in a chair like a dog and barks*

Spazzo: Do we have to go through this again?

Zack: I'm kidding.

*Zack sits in the chair properly*

Spazzo: Let's continue with the tale of the Templars.

Zack: I have a question.

Spazzo: Oh? What is it?

Zack: If the Templars are trying to make peace, then what do we Assassins go for?

Spazzo: The Assassins also strive for peace.

Zack: How does that work?

Spazzo: The Templars plan to bring peace by forcing it upon the people. But peace is something to be learned. This rule not only applies to teaching peace, but to teaching many other things as well. You can't force anybody to learn something; they must learn it on their own.

Zack: I think I get it, but it's still kind of confusing.

Spazzo: Well, for example; when you were teaching your brother and sister to walk. You couldn't force them to do it, but guide them to learn it.

Zack: I get it. So what the Templars want is good, but the way they want it is bad.

Spazzo: Precisely!

Zack: Alright! What do I win!

Spazzo: Focus.

Zack: Focus? That's not a very great prize.

Spazzo: There aren't any prizes!

Zack: Say, what kind of a game is this!

Spazzo: This isn't a game!

Zack: I'll say it isn't.

Spazzo: Do you think this is funny!

Zack: Yes I do!

Spazzo: I am losing my patience!

Zack: Don't worry; I'll help you find it!

Spazzo: *Sighs* Anyway, that's how this… war began.

Zack: They're still the bad guys, right?

Spazzo: Yes.

Zack: And it's okay to kill them?

Spazzo: *Chuckles* They are the enemy, until we make peace with them, IF we do.

Zack: I have another question.

Spazzo: Ask.

Zack: Is it possible that Vixenita is a Templar?

Spazzo: I doubt it.

Zack: Darn. I thought I was going somewhere with this.

Spazzo: I understand. Can we not talk about this?

Zack: *Lowers his head* I don't want to talk about it anyway.

Spazzo: Okay. Any other questions?

Zack: When will I get a weapon?

Spazzo: Don't worry about that. You will get your weapon when you're ready.

Zack: When will that be?

Spazzo: I don't know.

Zack: *Sarcastically* Gee, that helps.

Spazzo: Zack, a weapon is not a toy. You must understand the responsibilities of a weapon before you can get one.

Zack: I get it.

Spazzo: If you're done asking questions, then listen to me.

Zack: Okay, finito. (done)

Spazzo: Okay. The Templars seek to eliminate us whenever we get in their way, and this includes the hunt for the codex pages. We think they are after the secrets of the codex. If they get these pages, they could find what they need to fulfill their goal. Besides this codex hunt, we don't know what they're planning right now. And that's where we are now. Do you understand all of this, Zacharias?

Zack: Yes, Maestro.

Spazzo: Good.

*Scene transitions to the Living Room at sunset. Sam is standing in a fighter stance, challenging Zack*

Sam: Let's go, Bro!

Zack: *Takes off his Assassin robe and sets it on the couch* Sure thing, but you might want to fix your stance.

Sam: Why, what's wrong with it?

*Zack runs to Sam and puts his left foot behind Sam's right foot and pushes Sam. Sam is pushed back and trips on Zack's foot and falls to the floor on his rear*

Zack: That's what's wrong. You have to make it more stable otherwise you can get knocked over easily.

*While Zack is in the middle of his speech, Sam stands up and charges at Zack with his head lowered. Sam headbutts Zack in his gut*

Zack: Agh!

Sam: You have a big mouth.

*Zack pushes Sam away from him. Sam charges back, and Zack puts his hands on Sam's shoulders then flips onto Sam's back. Sam is brought to the floor on his belly. Zack holds Sam's arms to the floor while still sitting on his back*

Sam: Get off!

Zack: That's a pin!

Sam: Stop using your flip tricks and take me head on!

Zack: There are no rules in a real fight, Fratello.

**(June 14th, 1459. Center Town. Afternoon)**

*Spazzo has taken Zack on a walk around the district and they are now on their way home*

Spazzo: Keep close, Zack. There are many people.

Zack: I can keep up. I'm just a bit distracted.

Spazzo: Distracted?

Zack: Yeah. *Scratches his head dementedly* I haven't had a bath in days and my hair is sooooooooo itchy!

Spazzo: I'm sorry but we can't afford to use water at the house recklessly. Besides, you don't need a bath every day.

Zack: Says you; you don't have fur.

Spazzo: Just keep walking.

Zack: So what's all this stuff for, anyway?

Spazzo: Just a little experiment.

Zack: You never tell me anything!

Spazzo: *Chuckles* Fine. These materials are for practice dummies.

Zack: Why didn't you just say so?

Spazzo: *Thinks for a moment* You know, I'm not quite sure. Maybe I like to keep surprises often?

Zack: I could think of a good reason.

Spazzo: And what's that?

Zack: A reason is a form of explanation that-

Spazzo: I know what a- *Sighs* Just tell me what your reason would be.

Zack: The evil noodle-head queen could be around and think we're plotting.

Spazzo: *Laughs* "The evil noodle-head queen". I'm sure Vixenita would love to hear you call her that.

Zack: I wouldn't hesitate to.

*Spazzo and Zack arrive at the sidewalk along the river*

Zack: Ooh! A river! Perfect! *Looks around* But I can't take off my clothes here.

Spazzo: *Laughs* Enough jokes. Let's just go home.

Zack: Give me a minute. I'll just jump right in.

*Zack dives into the river*

Spazzo: No wait! That water is deep! No! *Looks around at other people* Does anyone have anything I can throw at him! *Waits for a response from the crowd but receives none* This is bad!

Zack: *Surfaces and swims through the river* That's so nice! *Dives underwater once more then surfaces again*

Spazzo: Wait… What's going on?

Zack: Hold that thought.

*The crowd mumbles to each other as Zack continues to swim*

Spazzo: Who taught you how to swim?

Zack: No-one. I just know how to.

Spazzo: Heh heh heh.

Zack: *Climbs out of the river and onto the sidewalk and shakes his head dry* I'm all clean now.

*Zack wrings out his ears and looks around at the crowd of people. The citizens are looking at Zack with confused and worried looks. Zack gives the people a fierce glare*

Spazzo: Let's get you home and dry you off. *Suddenly notices Zack glaring at the crowd* Are you okay? *Looks at the crowd* Have you people nothing better to do!

Woman #1: That's a weird child.

Woman #2: He's possessed by Satan! 

Man #1: He looks weird.

Woman #3: That thing is a demon!

Man #2: How did he not drown in the river?

Man #1: What a freak.

Zack: *Growls* Shut up!

Woman #2: Dio mio! (My God!) What if my kids are possessed! Will they turn into that thing too!

Spazzo: I think we should go now. Come, Zack.

*Spazzo and Zack start walking home and away from the crowd. The people don't follow*

Spazzo: Are you okay?

Zack: That hurt.

Spazzo: I'm sorry. People like that are just stupid and can be incredibly thoughtless.

Zack: I just want to go home.

Spazzo: Don't let people like that get you down. You shouldn't care what other people think of you.

Zack: That still hurts.

*Spazzo sighs and continues to lead Zack home*


	9. Renaissance Warners Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(December 25th, 1459. Warners' House. Living Room. Morning)**

**(Zack: Age 6. Sam: Age 4. Gabby: Age 1)**

*Zack, and Gabby are sitting next to each other on the couch. Zack is playing with Gabby while Sam is finishing eating his breakfast*

Sam: I'm done! *Puts down his plate at the table and runs over to the couch. Zack is tickling Gabby profusely* So can we open presents now?

Zack: As soon as Spazzo gets up. I don't get why adults like to sleep in on Christmas. He should be excited that it's today.

Sam: I'll go wake him up.

Zack: I tried earlier. He's a rock. *Laughs then continues to tickle Gabby* Tomorrow will be an exciting day too! Your birthday is tomorrow, piccina! (Little girl!)

Sam: *Sits next to Zack on the couch* You know, I never noticed how much she looks like Madre.

Zack: *Stops tickling Gabby then sighs* She does.

Sam: You look like Dad too, Bro.

Zack: *Chuckles* You should look at yourself in the mirror sometime.

Sam: Why?

Zack: Come. *Leads Sam into the bathroom while carrying Gabby and all three of them look in the mirror* Do you see the resemblance?

Sam: I guess we look more like Dad than I thought. *Smiles then frowns* It hurts to look.

Zack: I know. It hurts to look at my own reflection now too. *Looks at Sam then back at the mirror* However, we are very good looking. *Smirks*

Sam: Oh yeah, we are. *Smiles*

*The two brothers chuckle at each other*

**(March 29th, 1460. Warners' House. Spazzo's office. Morning)**

**(Zack: Age 7. Sam: Age 4. Gabby: Age 2)**

*Spazzo has called Zack into his office*

Spazzo: Congratulations on your rank promotion, Zacharias. Oh, and happy birthday.

Zack: Thanks, Maestro!

Spazzo: You earned it. You keep exceeding my expectations.

Zack: So, do I finally get a weapon with this rank?

Spazzo: *Chuckles* Yes. *Shows Zack the hidden blade up his sleeve* Do you know what this is?

Zack: I'm getting a hidden blade!

Spazzo: Do you know what it's for?

Zack: It's a tool used for stealth assassination. Its first recorded use was when Darius assassinated Xerxes. It's triggered by a-

Spazzo: Enough! You've been studying. *Takes out a gauntlet from a drawer* Zack, I present this to you. You wear it on your wrist so you can use the hidden blade.

Zack: Neat!

Spazzo: Soon. But first, we must take care of a few things… Um… Are you right-handed or left-handed?

Zack: Uuuuuuuhhhhhh… I don't know.

*Zack stares at Spazzo with a confused look*

Spazzo: I'll just assume you're right-handed. Sit down and put your left hand on the table.

Zack: Okay. *Sits in a chair and puts his left hand on the table. Spazzo pulls out a cleaver* Something tells me that uuuuuuhhhhhh… I'm not going to like this!

Spazzo: Sorry Zack, but in order for the hidden blade to work, we must remove your left ring finger.

Zack: My… finger? *Thinks for a moment and stares at Spazzo then kisses his left ring finger and puts his left hand back on the table with his ring finger sticking out* I'm ready. Do it.

Spazzo: Okay. *Swings the cleaver onto the table. Zack then screams as loud and high-pitched as he can. Spazzo calms him down* Zack… I didn't even cut off your finger.

Zack: What!

Spazzo: Since times have changed, the blade has been modified. You can keep your finger.

Zack: *Takes a couple of deep breaths and then a lighter one out of relief* If you EVER do that again, I will sic Sam on you!

Spazzo: Hahaha! Oh, I was only having fun!

Zack: *Puts on his bracer and tests the hidden blade* Awesome! I love it! *Looks at the blade and comes to a realization, furling his brows* Wait, this isn't even a real blade!

Spazzo: It's a practice blade. You have to learn how to use it first.

Zack: Oh, well then.

Spazzo: Judging by your quick learning, you'll be the proud owner of a hidden blade in no time, Zacharias.

Zack: Thank you, Spazzo! This is an awesome birthday gift!

Spazzo: Heh heh heh. I would've had to have given you this eventually.

**(May 07th. 1460. Warners' House. Living Room. Sunset)**

*Sam is pushed onto his back on the floor*

Zack: You okay?

Sam: Yeah!

*Sam sweeps his legs and trips Zack. Zack falls to the floor and Sam jumps on him. Zack throws Sam off of him and stands up*

Zack: Let's take a break.

Sam: Yeah, let's do that.

*Zack and Sam sit on the couch to catch their breath*

Zack: You're getting better.

Sam: Save it.

Zack: No, you really are.

Sam: I want to be an Assassin, like you, so I can be better at fighting.

Zack: *Smirks* I'm sure Spazzo has something prepared for you.

Sam: When?

Zack: Soon, I bet.

Sam: Good. I want to help give that evil witch what's coming to her! But I have to keep practicing, so let's keep fighting, Bro.

Zack: I think I'm actually done for the day.

Sam: Aw… *Frowns for a few seconds then puts on his smile* Okay.

Zack: That's funny. You never seemed into killing Vixenita a while ago.

Sam: It really wasn't on my mind when Mom and Dad died.

Zack: Really? It was the first thing on mine. Heh heh… I guess you didn't know much about death at the time.

Sam: I guess. I felt really bad.

Zack: Our parents will be avenged, Sam. I promise.

Sam: When?

Zack: Soon… I hope.

Sam: *Leans next to Zack* I can just imagine it. Making her suffer.

Zack: *Smiles* Ti senti meglio a pensarci, vero? (You feel better thinking about that, don't you?)

Sam: Yup.

Zack: *Laughs* Same here.

**(July 26th, 1460. Warners' House. Backyard. Sunset)**

*Zack is training in the backyard when Spazzo arrives. Zack catches Spazzo walking in and smiles*

Zack: Hey Spazzo, watch this!

*Zack runs up a wall for three steps then jumps off and lands on a practice dummy while sticking his hidden blade in it. He takes his blade out of the dummy and turns to Spazzo with a confident look on his face*

Spazzo: Hm… Stylish.

Zack: So how'd the job search go?

Spazzo: Not good at all.

Zack: That stinks. So what's for dinner?

Spazzo: Zack, this is serious.

Zack: I'm being serious too, what's there to eat?

Spazzo: *Sighs then places his hand on his forehead* Zack, if I don't have a job, then we don't have money to afford food.

Zack: Have you tried getting a job with Vincenzo at the blacksmith?

Spazzo: He's not hiring at all. No-one is. Zack… You're going to have to steal food more often.

Zack: Sure thing.

Spazzo: Wait, you have no problem with it!

Zack: Not at all. I do it once in a while anyway. How often are we talking about?

Spazzo: Every morning, maybe? At least until I get a job.

Zack: Sure, I'll do it. Great way to start off the morning by doing something fun, right?

Spazzo: Heh heh… I'm amused by your reaction to this. Follow me, I have to show you something.

*Spazzo leads Zack inside the house and into his office. Spazzo reaches into a drawer and pulls out a grey ball with a fuse and shows it to Zack*

Zack: Neato… What is it?

Spazzo: It's a smoke bomb. You just throw it on the ground and it makes a giant cloud of smoke, giving you an easy escape just in case you get caught.

Zack: Get caught? *Smirks* That's never gonna' happen.

Spazzo: *Chuckles* You can never be too careful. *Reaches into his drawer and pulls out a few more smoke bombs and hands them to Zack* Put these in your pouch.

Zack: Thanks, Maestro!

*Spazzo pats Zack on the back*

Spazzo: These things are great for blinding, but you shouldn't have a problem at all seeing through the smoke, my gifted apprentice.

Zack: So… About dinner.

Spazzo: You're starting to sound like your brother.

**(August 3rd, 1460. Town Marketplace. Sunset)**

*A bunch of guards are ensnared in a cloud of white smoke coughing. Zack emerges from the cloud running away with a loaf of bread in his hands. A guard emerges from the cloud coughing and spots Zack fleeing*

Guard #1: Get back here, you thief!

*The guard pursues the hooded boy. Zack runs down the street to a crowd of civilians blocking the way. He jumps on the citizens' heads to get through the crowd. Everyone he steps on reacts angrily, shouting obscenities and complaints of displeasure*

Zack: 'Scuse me! Coming through! Thanks for letting me use your head!

Guard #1: You're not getting away from me!

*The soldier runs through the crowd and shoves people down. Zack jumps to the ground after reaching the end of the crowd and turns onto a bridge. The guard continues to chase Zack. Zack puts the loaf of bread into his pocket and begins to climb on a series of crates that leads up to the rooftops. The guard follows Zack the same way*

Guard #1: Gah! *Breathes heavily as he continues to pursue* This one just doesn't tire out! Quit running, you coward!

Zack: Wow, this guy just doesn't give up! What a stubborn moron!

Guard #1: I heard that, you know! Do you think I'm deaf or something!

Zack: *Groans* I gotta' stop thinking out loud.

*Zack hops onto the rooftop of a church and runs toward the wall of the bell tower. The man runs toward the wall as well and unsheathes his sword attempting to stab Zack. Zack runs up then kicks himself off the wall and does a backflip over the guard, who stabs his sword into the wall. Zack lands on his feet behind the soldier and throws a knife at his back. The man drops his sword in reaction and then falls forward. He tries to get back up but Zack steps onto his back and takes the knife out, then stabs him in the neck with his hidden blade. Zack breathes heavily from exhaustion and from shock as he pulls his blood-drenched blade out of the fallen henchman*

Guard #1: Argh! Agh…

* Zack's victim dies as he takes a few breaths of relief*

Zack: Phew!

*Zack's ear twitches under his hood, overhearing other city guards shouting at each other*

Guard #2: I think he went over here!

*Zack looks down from the church rooftop and sees the other guards running around restlessly and aimlessly. Zack sits back on the roof until the guards call off the search. Zack performs a leap of faith off of the roof into a hay stack and runs home. Zack enters an alley that's across the street from his house. There is a bush in the alley and Zack enters a secret underground passage behind the bush. The passage links to the basement. Zack enters the kitchen through the basement door and takes off his bracer then runs the kitchen faucet and washes his hidden blade along with his throwing knife. Sam enters the kitchen*

Sam: Hey, you're back! What are you doing?

Zack: Nothing!

Sam: *Jumps up and looks into the sink and sees the blood swirling down the drain* Is that blood?

Zack: No!

Sam: What happened?

Zack: Nothing! *Turns off the faucet and looks at his blade and knife* All clean.

Sam: Are you ready to tell me now?

Zack: Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh… Sure. *Takes off his Assassin robe and wipes sweat from his forehead with his hand then sits on the couch. Sam sits next to him* I killed someone today.

Sam: Faboo! Who was it?

Zack: *Smirks* Heh heh. Just a guard that was chasing me. Oh! Speaking of which. *Takes a loaf of bread out of his pocket* I got this today.

Sam: So… How did it feel?

Zack: The killing?

Sam: Yeah.

Zack: Pretty good.

Sam: Really?

Zack: Yeah. He had it coming and it was pretty thrilling.

Sam: You're so awesome!

Zack: Not as awesome as you! *Flips of Sam's hat then puts him in a headlock and rubs his knuckles on his head* You're very awesome for taking that news so well.

Sam: Agh! Hahaha! Did you expect me to think that an Assassin doesn't kill people?

*Spazzo enters from upstairs*

Zack: Hey Spazzo! I just killed someone today!

Spazzo: Oh really?

Zack: Uh-oh! Did I say that out loud? I meant to say uuuuuhhhhh…

Spazzo: I heard what I heard. And here's what I got to say: Good for you! *Smiles and pets Zack on the head*


	10. Renaissance Warners Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(September 19th, 1460. Warners' House. Backyard. Sunset)**

(Zack: Age 7. Sam: Age 4. Gabby: Age 2)

Sam: Fabooooo!

*Zack looks back at Sam with his signature smile and takes his sword out of the practice dummy*

Zack: You like that move?

Sam: Show it again!

Zack: Alright.

Spazzo: *Shouts from inside the house* Dinner's ready!

Sam: Dinner! Great!

*Sam runs back into the house without hesitation*

Zack: Hey! What about- *Sighs then sheathes his sword and walks into the house* What are we having?

Spazzo: Pasta.

Zack: Oooh. Bene. (Good) Where'd the black hole go?

Spazzo: He's getting your sister. Even he knows that we all eat together.

*Sam walks into the kitchen carrying Gabby and sits her at the table*

Sam: Okay, we're all here!

Zack: I'm ready.

*Zack pulls out his chair and takes his place at the table*

Spazzo: It looks like your practice is going pretty well, Zacharias.

Zack: Thanks, Maestro.

*Spazzo presents their dinner and the brothers' mouths start to water*

Sam: Fooooooood!

Zack and Sam: Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food!

**(December 26th, 1460. Warners' House. Warners' Bedroom. Morning)**

(Zack: Age 7. Sam: Age 5. Gabby: Age 3)

*Zack wakes up to see Gabby kneeling on top of his belly. She smiles at him when she sees his eyes open*

Zack: Hey, Little Sister! *Gabby holds her nose as Zack yawns in her face* Got out of the crib by yourself again?

Gabby: Yeah!

Zack: Well, I know what you're waking me up about. *Hugs Gabby and stands out of his bunk* Happy birthday, Girl! *Sets his sister on the floor and rattles the bed post* Sam, wake up!

*Sam startles then yawns and stretches*

Sam: Oh yeah! It's Sorella's birthday! *Hops out of his bunk and onto the floor then picks up Gabby and hugs her* Let's have birthday cake!

Zack: You know the rules: The birthday girl decides.

Gabby: Cake first!

*The two younger siblings smile at each other as their older brother chuckles*

Zack: Heh heh. You're the boss.

**(April 8th, 1461. Spazzo's Office)**

(Zack: Age 8. Sam: Age 5. Gabby: Age 3)

Spazzo: You remember the second main-

Zack: Discretion.

Spazzo: Correct. And sometimes, using certain tools is required for such.

Zack: What kind of tools?

Spazzo: We have smoke bombs, throwing knives, or even poison. *Hands Zack his bracer* I hollowed out your hidden blade so that it can be used for delivering poison to your enemies. This is very useful for stealth kills.

Zack: Isn't the hidden blade enough for stealth assassination?

Spazzo: Sometimes, but people who are close enough can see you killing your target. Using the hidden blade alone might cause these people to react, therefore blowing your cover. No-one notices the poison blade. It will look like you just touched your enemy to bystanders. And your enemy doesn't realize that they're poisoned until it's too late. It's a horrible way to go, but it can get you out of a tight situation unscathed.

Zack: It just seems like poison is such a coward's tool, but if I still get to use my blade it's good enough for me.

Spazzo: Well, let me teach you a few things before going out and trying this on foes.

**(August 21st, 1461. Warners' House. Warners' Bedroom. Night)**

*Sam is looking out the bedroom window*

Zack: You coming to bed, Fratello?

Sam: Look at the sky!

Zack: What? *Walks over to the window and looks up. A red bright star shades the night sky in a dark crimson. Zack expresses his fascination with a gasp* Whoa! That's neat!

Sam: What's happening?

Zack: That's Mars, but I've never seen it like THIS before!

Sam: Is this bad?

Zack: No, It'll pass. It's really beautiful though, so I'm going to watch it while I can.

Sam: I'm going to bed.

Zack: You should watch this with me. Maybe something will change.

Sam: Like what?

Zack: *Gasps then points out the window* A shooting star!

Sam: Faboo!

**(December 25th, 1461. Warners' House. Living Room)**

(Zack: Age 8. Sam: Age 6. Gabby: Age 3)

Zack: Good job, Sibs! I think that Christmas jingle was a good one!

Gabby: Yay!

Sam: Really?

Zack: Yeah!

Sam: It's too bad Spazzo wasn't around to hear us this morning.

Zack: He's probably in his office. I'll have him make us some breakfast.

*Zack literally lifts himself to his feet by his ears and walks into Spazzo's office. Only a few candles light the room. Zack sees Spazzo leaning on his desk before he turns to face Zack. Spazzo's eyes are bloodshot and his facial expression shows nothing but disappointment*

Zack: Maestro, what are you doing?

Spazzo: Oh nothing.

Zack: What's that on the table?

Spazzo: Just a dumb idea. *Comes to a realization* Wait. You're ambidextrous, correct?

Zack: What does that mean?

Spazzo: It means your right and left halves of your body are equally dominant. It seems to me that you switch each hand off constantly. Whenever I see you practicing with your throwing knives, you always switch hands.

Zack: Wait, slow down… There are people who are dominant in only one half of their body?

*Spazzo bursts into laughter*

Spazzo: Zacharias, ambidexterity is very very rare. Seeing as though you possess it, I think you won't have any problems adjusting to this.

Zack: Adjusting to what?

Spazzo: I suppose we can give it a shot. *Hands Zack a bracer* I made a second bracer for you. This one you wear on your right arm.

Zack: A hidden blade on each wrist! I like it! *Puts on both of his bracers with haste and entusiasm and tests out the blades* This is incredible!

Spazzo: I'm glad you like it. Go tell your brother and sister I'll be out in a bit.

Zack: Okay. Thanks, Spazzo!

*Zack runs out of Spazzo's office, ecstatic to tell his siblings about his new blade*

Sam: Is he coming?

Zack: He'll be out in a bit. Check out what he gave me!

*Zack shows both hidden blades*

Gabby: Oooh, shiny!

Sam: Two of them! Lucky!

Zack: Yup. Let me help you guys with presents.

Sam: You seem pretty happy for it being Christmas.

Zack: *Puts a puzzled look on his face* Is that bad?

Sam: No. It's just… weird.

Zack: Weird? In our family? There's a shocker.

Sam: *Sits on the couch* But Brother.

Zack: Where's all of this coming from?

Sam: Don't you still miss Madre e Padre?

Zack: *Frowns then sits next to Sam on the couch, while unequiping his bracers* Of course I do. That doesn't mean shouldn't be unhappy forever.

Sam: What about Vixenita?

Zack: What about her?

Sam: Do you still plan to… kill her?

Zack: Sam, what she did was unforgivable. Nothing will convince me otherwise, and she must meet a painful end.

Sam: Can we kill her together?

Zack: *Smirks* Heh heh. Of course, Bro.

Sam: Faboo!

*Sam hugs Zack. Zack hugs back then stares at Spazzo's office door with a stale face*

Zack: Spazzo isn't coming, he probably fell asleep. Let's just open presents right now.

**(February 14th, 1462)**

(Zack: Age 8. Sam: Age 6. Gabby: Age 4)

*Zack opens his eyes and sees that he is outside, standing on the gallows platform in front of a vast crowd of people with a noose around his neck and a fiery orange sky above. Zack glances to his left and sees his brother and sister with nooses around their necks as well, their heads lowered shamefully. Sam's teeth are grotting while tears are flowing from Gabby's eyes and dripping off of her round red nose. Zack then looks back and sees Vixenita next to a lever laughing maniacally. Vixenita pulls the lever and the siblings drop*

Zack: No!

*Zack wakes in cold sweat and springs himself up. He breathes heavily with widened eyes frantically looking around his bedroom. He speaks to himself quietly*

Zack: What… Was… That!

*Zack continues to breathe heavily then clasps his hand to his chest and feels his strong racing heartbeat. Zack lies back down and tries to calm his breathing. Spazzo enters the Warners' bedroom and walks toward the bunk bed*

Spazzo: Buon giorno! Sveglia! (Good morning! Wake up!) It's time for breakfast!

Sam: Yay, breakfast!

Gabby: Coming!

*Zack sits up in his bunk. Sam jumps to the floor. Instead of mimicking her brother, Gabby decides to climb down the ladder*

Spazzo: Come on down.

*Spazzo walks downstairs. Gabby follows him, but Sam stops in the doorway*

Sam: C'mon, Fratello!

Zack: I'm coming.

*Sam takes notice of his brother's pale complexion and his saddened eyes*

Sam: You okay?

Zack: Yeah, go eat breakfast. I'll be down in a bit.

Sam: Okay, but I can't promise I'll save any for you.

*Sam smiles then leaves the bedroom. Zack sighs and buries his face into his hands. He then vacates his bunk and follows his brother downstairs to the dining room. Gabby turns her head toward Zack in response to hearing the creeking staircase*

Gabby: Zack! There you are! Buon giorno, Fratello!

Zack: *Looks at Gabby then smiles* Buon giorno, Sorella.

*Zack lifts up his younger sister and hugs her tightly. Gabby at first has a confused look on her face but then smiles and hugs him back*

Sam: Aw, don't I get a hug too, Zack?

Zack: *Sets Gabby back in her chair* Of course you do!

*Zack picks up Sam and hugs him*

Spazzo: Sit down and eat, Zack.

*Zack sets Sam back in his chair then sits down at the table*

**(April 19th, 1462. Warners' House. Backyard. Sunset)**

(Zack: Age 9. Sam: Age 6. Gabby: Age 4)

Spazzo: Excellent work, Zack! Such skill! Such grace! Your mother and father would've been proud of you, boy!

Zack: Thanks, Maestro! *Spazzo swings his sword at Zack and Zack dodges at the last possible moment* Whoa!

Spazzo: Don't falter now, Zack! Never leave an opening for your opponent! *Swings vertically at Zack, but Zack blocks it then kicks Spazzo in the crotch* Agh! *Takes a deep inhale through his teeth* Ouch! Argh!

Zack: Sorry!

Spazzo: *Breathes heavily* Let's take five.

Zack: Five what?

Spazzo: Let's just take a break. *Sits on the ground* Agh! I can't believe you kicked me there!

Zack: I'm sorry!

Spazzo: It's okay. That was good, actually. Never hesitate to kick your enemy in his- you know. It's a very effective way to bring him to his knees and it makes an opening. Agh!

Sam: That was awesome!

Zack: You sure you're alright?

Spazzo: Yeah. Just remember, it doesn't work on the opposite sex.

Zack: How come?

Spazzo: *Stares at Zack with a stale face* You know well how come.

Zack: Heh heh. Hey Sam. Why don't we fight? Get in the ring!

Sam: With swords? I'd rather not. I only reserve fighting with my fists.

Zack: Come on! You're an Assassin! You can't rely on your fists all the time! You must learn how to use a blade.

Spazzo: Show him what you're capable of. You can borrow my sword.

Sam: But swords are pretty sharp.

Zack: *Stares at Sam blankly then speaks satirically* Anche tuo cervello. (So is your brain)

Spazzo: They're just practice swords, Sam. You'll be fine.

Sam: Well… Okay then.

*Spazzo slowly stands up and hands Sam his sword. Spazzo then walks out of the ring uncomfortably, still suffering from Zack's kick*

Spazzo: Don't try to hurt each other. Just practice.

Zack: Let's see how you do, Sam.

Sam: Go easy, I'm no good at this! You know me!

Zack: Are you afraid?

Sam: You're asking for it! *Swings the sword at Zack and Zack dodges*

Zack: Hey! That was good! I bet after a few years, you'd be a lot better!

Spazzo: The both of you are just like your father. *Breaks up their fight* Hold on, boys. How about I show you a few tips, Sam?

**(June 14th, 1462. Warners' House. Bathroom. Sunset)**

*The Warners are taking a bath together. Zack is playing with a toy boat. He starts to talk with a pirate accent*

Zack: Arrrrrrgh! These waves be brutal!

Sam: *Salutes Zack with a smile* Permission to come aboard?

Zack: Permission granted, First Mate Sam.

Sam: Faboo!

Gabby: Can I play too?

Zack: Sure thing! Welcome aboard, First Mate Gabby!

Gabby: It's First Mate Gabrielle Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the THIRD to you, buster! Tee hee.

Zack: Buster? Sis, I'm not a rabbit, I'm the captain of the ship.

Sam: Wait, I thought I was your first mate, Captain Zack!

Zack: You both are my first mates.

Sam: You can't do that!

Zack: But I'm the captain.

Sam: But you can't have two first mates!

Zack: Like I said; I'm Captain.

Sam: *Stares then laughs* Okay- I mean, *Speaks with a pirate accent* aye aye! Hm? *Looks around* Captain! The sea! She be calming down!

Zack: Ye be right!

Gabby: Zack!

Zack: It's Captain Zack!

Gabby: *Laughs* Okay! Captain Zack! There's someone sneaking on the ship!

Zack: Uuuuhhhh… Sis, that's not the right lingo at all. You gotta' sound more like a pirate.

Gabby: Oh, sorry. *Speaks with a pirate accent* Arrrgh! Captain Zack! There be a stowaway on the ship!

Zack: Capture the stowaway and throw him in the brig!

Gabby: Aye aye! But it be not a he, but a she. It's the evil queen of Venezia; Vixenita!

Zack: That's no stowaway, that be a captured whale!

*Sam and Gabby laugh hysterically. Zack laughs along*

Gabby: What shall we do with her, Captain?

Zack: I don't take kindly to stowaways, and I certainly don't take kindly to her at all. She shall walk the plank!

Sam and Gabby: Plank! Plank! Plank!

Sam: Let's tie her to the anchor!

Zack: No! That'd be a waste of a perfectly good anchor! Besides, her own weight will pull her down pretty quickly.

*The siblings have another laugh and continue their game*

Zack: Arrrrrgh! Down to the briny deep she goes!

Sam: She's dead!

Zack and Gabby: Yaaaaaay!

Zack: Sam, take us to our next destination!

Sam: Why me?

Zack: Because you're the navigator!

Sam: But you're the geography wiz! You should be the navigator!

Zack: I can't be the navigator, I'm the captain!

Sam: So you can have two first mates, but you can't be the navigator as well?

*Zack laughs then splashes water at him*

Gabby: Hey, watch where you're splashing!

**(August 22nd, 1462. Warners' House. Living Room. Afternoon)**

*Gabby is laying on the floor on her belly, drawing and swinging her legs. She has slight drops of different colored ink on her cheeks, on her white-gloved hands, and even in her hair. Zack walks by, causing the floorboards to creek beneath his feet*

Zack: What'cha drawing?

*Gabby quickly glances up at her brother and glares angrily then covers up her paper*

Gabby: No peeking!

Zack: What! I- Why would I- Oh, the drawing. Heh heh. Yeah, I should already know how that works. Mi dispiace, Sorella. (I'm sorry, Sis) I won't look.

*Zack smiles at her then walks into the kitchen. She quickly finishes her drawing and stands up with the drawing in her hands*

Gabby: I'm done! *Runs to Zack and gives the drawing to him* Here, Fratello!

*Zack takes the drawing and stares at it. The parts of the paper where she was holding it were slightly wrinkled and smeared with the ink from her hands. The drawing itself is a very impressive picture of the three Warner siblings hugging each other*

Zack: Wonderful job! *Hands the drawing back to Gabby* Go show Sam!

Gabby: Okay!

*Gabby hugs Zack then runs away with the drawing*

Zack: Wait, get back here real quick!

*Gabby returns still holding the drawing. Zack takes a rag and licks it. He uses the rag to clean the ink off her face*

Gabby: Ick! Brother spit!

Zack: You have ink on your face!

Gabby: Okay, but you don't have to clean it with spit!

*Gabby flees upstairs. Zack pursues her*

**(September 3rd, 1462. Warners' House. Backyard. Night)**

*Spazzo, Zack, and Sam are camping outside, and sitting next to a fire. Gabby comes outside with a bag*

Zack: Did you get the buns, Sis?

Gabby: I got the buns alright. *Starts shaking her rear at them*

Zack: *Smirks* Says you.

*Gabby giggles then takes her seat in between her two brothers*

Gabby: Come on, you know I'm cute.

Zack: Yes, I know. I'm just a bit used to it, that's all.

Spazzo: Ready to eat?

Sam: I'm always ready to eat!

Zack: Me too!

Gabby: Me three!

Spazzo: *Takes out a lute and starts playing it* How about a little song first?

Zack: Uuuuuuuhhhhhh… I think we can do one.


	11. Renaissance Warners Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(November 9th, 1462. Warners' House. Dining Room. Afternoon)**

(Zack: Age 9. Sam: Age 7. Gabby: Age 4)

Zack: So how was that?

Sam: Best birthday lunch ever!

*Sam belches then licks the remains of his meal from his lips. Zack smiles at his brother's silly nature*

Zack: Felice Cumpleanno. (Happy birthday) I'm glad you liked it.

Sam: Oh, my belly's going to enjoy it for a while.

*Gabby places a plain white box on the table, next to Sam's plate*

Gabby: Open this present!

Sam: Ooooh! *Opens the box and takes out its contents; a small red-finished telescope* Faboo! *Gazes at his sister through the lens* Oh no! You got giant! *Zack and Gabby laugh. Sam pulls the telescope from his eye. His left eye bears a ring of black ink around it. Zack and Gabby cover their mouths snickering at the sight* What? *Makes a puzzled face, then feels around his eye, then pulls his hand away and looks at the ink on his gloved hand* Hey!

*Zack and Gabby break into hysterical laughter*

Zack: Where did you learn that trick, Sis?

Gabby: I just thought of it!

Sam: Haha! That was pretty good!

*Sam takes a rag and prepares to clean the ink, but hesitates and looks at the rag to make sure it wasn't another prank. After assuring himself, he wipes his eye clean*

**(December 26th, 1462. Warners' House. Bedroom. Morning)**

(Zack: Age 9. Sam: Age 7. Gabby: Age 5)

*Zack is sleeping in his bunk and wakes up to see Gabby sitting on top of him, giving a wide grin. He smiles at her*

Zack: How long have you been there?

Gabby: A while.

*Zack lunges for his sister and hugs her*

Zack: Happy birthday!

Gabby: Yay! You remembered!

Zack: Who could forget the most important day of the year! *Tickles Gabby slightly, forcing her to giggle* Do you know how old you are today?

Gabby: Five!

Zack: Five what?

Gabby: Five years!

Zack: Very good!

*Zack and Gabby exit his bunk and stand, ready to start the day. Sam drops from his bunk, startling his two siblings*

Sam: Happy birthday, Sorella!

Gabby: Thanks, Sam!

*Gabby gives Sam a tight hug. Zack makes his way over to the closet*

Zack: Hey Gabby, come here! Me and Sam have an extra special present for you!

Sam: We do? *Stares in confusion then widens his eyes in realization* Oh yeah! That! We got you a-

Zack: Zitto! (Shut up!) Don't tell her!

Gabby: What is it!

Sam: You'll find out in a bit.

*Zack reaches for a box on the top shelf in the closet, but can't reach it with his height alone. He climbs up the shelves to retrieve the box and jumps down*

Zack: Why did Spazzo have to put it up there! *Sets the box on the floor in front of Gabby* Open it.

Gabby: Why would I not open it!

*Gabby starts to open the box ecstatically while Zack gives her a smirk in response to her remark. She picks up the black clarinet contained within the box*

Gabby: What is this?

Zack: It's our mom's old clarinet. It was very precious to her. Besides, I figured that being a Warner, you have to be talented at some kind of instrument, so why don't we try this?

Gabby: Grazie! (Thanks!)

*Gabby then gives a puzzled stare into the box. She spots a book within and retrieves it*

Zack and Sam: What's that?

*Gabby flips through a few of the book's pages*

Gabby: Pictures of lines with spoons!

Zack: Spoons! What! Hahahahahahahahah! *Sits next to Gabby and stares at the book's pages* It's a lesson book, Sis.

Gabby: Oh, it's sheet music! Wait… I don't know how to read it…

Sam: Aw…

Zack: Don't worry, Sorella. I can teach you.

*Gabby looks up at her oldest brother with raised brows and a slightly surprised facial expression*

Gabby: You know how to read music?

Zack: I've been reading music before I could even read English.

*Gabby hands Zack the book. Zack flips to a random page in the middle and stares at it in confusion*

Zack: Hm…

Gabby: What's wrong?

*Zack smiles and blushes*

Zack: Sorry, Sis. I can only read percussion… Heh heh… *Turns to the first page* Oh wait, here's a tutorial chapter!

Gabby: Neat!

Sam: Hey, I wanna' learn to read this stuff too.

*Zack stands and walks over to his bunk. He sits down in his bunk with the book still in his hands opened to the first page*

Zack: Let's learn this together.

*The two younger siblings nod and accompany Zack*

Gabby: So, what's first?

Zack: Well, Sorella, this part I actually already know. This page explains note values. The hollow "spoon", as you call it, is a half note.

**(May 4th, 1463. Warners' House. Nicolas and Gabrielle's Bedroom. Afternoon)**

(Zack: Age 10. Sam: Age 7. Gabby: Age 5)

*Spazzo is skulking around in Gabrielle and Nicolas's bedroom when Zack enters the room with Sam following him*

Zack: Spazzo, what are you doing?

Sam: What's going on?

Spazzo: Just doing some spring cleaning and looking through your parents' stuff a little.

Zack: Spring cleaning in May?

Spazzo: I know; I fell behind.

*Gabby runs into the bedroom and jumps on Sam's back. Sam startles then catches her by piggy-back. Gabby takes Sam's cap and dons it*

Gabby: Why is everyone in here?

Zack: Spazzo is just cleaning. C'mon, let's go play hide and seek. Not it!

Gabby: Not it!

Sam: Not- Shoot!

Spazzo: Hm? What's this?

*Spazzo claims a book completely smothered in dust from a box*

Zack: What did you find?

Spazzo: *Opens the book and skims through the pages* It's your mother's diary.

Sam: Faboo!

Zack: Really?

Spazzo: Yup, a book about her life. There are quite a few interesting stories in here: How she met your father, each day you three were born, and even some funny stories from when Zack was a toddler.

Sam and Gabby: Really!

Sam: Gimme that book! *Gabby falls off of Sam's back as he jumps up and snatches the book from Spazzo's hand; she falls on her rear and quickly shakes her head* I want to read about Big Brother's toddler days!

*Sam flees as he opens the diary before him*

Zack: WHAT! Sam! Get back here! You are not reading my baby stories!

*Zack gives chase as Gabby stands and dusts herself off*

Gabby: I want to read baby stories too!

*Gabby follows her brothers downstairs. Spazzo gives a smile and a sigh of satisfaction*

Spazzo: You three have fun with that!

*Zack chases Sam downstairs into the living room. Gabby follows their chase*

Sam: Gabby, listen to this!

Zack: No! You're not reading anything from there unless I read it first!

Sam: But this story is funny!

Gabby: Share it, Sam!

Sam: *Flips through another page in the diary then suddenly stops in his tracks. Zack stops marginally behind Sam, but Gabby bumps into them and they all tumble to the floor* What do we have here!

Zack: Sam, give me that diary!

*Sam and Gabby quickly get up and look at the diary together as Zack gathers himself*

Gabby: Mom had a little portrait in the diary!

Zack: What is that a portrait of!

Sam: Hahahaha! It's you as a toddler!

Gabby: You look SOOOOO cute, Big Brother!

Zack: *Blushes* Give me that! *Reaches for the diary, but Sam steps back and points at his older brother*

Sam: Hahahaha! Look at how red he is!

Gabby: Hahahahaha! Come on, Fratello. Be a good sport. You were a cute baby.

Sam: Here, you can have it now.

Zack: Let's see where the first page starts off. *Sam hands Zack the diary. Zack flips to the first page then reads aloud* "May 5th, 1448. I turned 19 today. I was given this diary as a birthday gift. I still had to work at the flower shop today, even though it was my birthday, but at least some good came out of it. I met somebody today. He wasn't like the others. In fact, he was like me; the same kind I am. I think fate is playing with me, but the man and I became friends. We talked until somebody called for him. His name is Nicolas Warner. I hope I can see him again."

Sam: Is there more?

Zack: Yeah, I'm getting there. "May 6th, 1448. I went on a date with Nicolas today. We shared each other our life stories and interests. He has a strange personality, though. Strange but tolerable. I've grown attached to him. Perhaps fate was meant for us to meet each other. Will our relationship go farther? I guess later entries in this diary will tell you."

Sam: It's going to take a while to read through all of this.

Zack: Yeah.

**(May 7th, 1463. Warners' House. Afternoon)**

Spazzo: Zack! Come! To the blacksmith! Sam, hold down the fort until we get back!

*Zack, dressed in his Assassin robe, enters the living room from the stairs and walks toward Spazzo. Zack looks behind him; Sam and Gabby are following him*

Zack: Don't you two have anything better to do!

Sam and Gabby: Nope!

*The two siblings simultaneously smile looking up at their brother*

Spazzo: It's alright. They can come with.

Zack: You sure you want to go out there, Sibs? We're going into the city. There's going to be other people.

Sam and Gabby: Shut up and let's go!

*Zack first shows a disapproving look in his facial expression, but dismisses it and smiles*

Zack: Alright.

*Spazzo and the three Warner Siblings walk out of the house. The trio follows Spazzo. As they all walk through the district, other people stare at them; some of them back away and few others avoid staring*

Sam: These people are weird.

Gabby: Yeah, they're acting like they've seen a ghost… And they smell bad.

Sam: I know, I can smell them from here.

Zack: Don't get too close, Sibs.

Gabby: When is the last time they had a bath?

Zack: *Smirks* Let's just say that they don't even know what a bath is.

Gabby: *Shows a disturbed look on her face* DEEEEEEEEEEEESGUSTING!

*Spazzo and the Warner Siblings walk past a group of young beautiful girls. The two brothers smile and take a deep breath*

Zack and Sam: Helloooooooooooooooo nurses!

*The girls cover their mouths and giggle in flattery, turning toward each other. Zack and Sam start to slow down, but Gabby grabs and drags them back to pace*

Gabby: Come on! *Sighs* Boys…

Zack and Sam: Bye, ladies!

*Spazzo and the Warner Siblings arrive to their destination*

Spazzo: We're here. *Shouts into the shop* Vincenzo!

Vincenzo: Hey Spazzo, here you go. *Hands Spazzo his mended sword* So how've you been, amico?

*Everyone around the blacksmith shop is staring at the Warner Siblings. Sam looks around at the people apprehensively. Succumbing to his weak moment of anxiety, he tugs at Zack's robe*

Sam: Bro, everyone is staring.

*Zack and Spazzo take notice of the crowd around them*

Woman #1: Why is that girl topless?

Man #1: Why is that boy not wearing pants?

Woman #2: What are those things!

Man #2: Are those things spawned from the devil!

Zack: Spazzo, Sibs, we should go.

Spazzo: Alright. *Directs his voice to the crowd* You will all move, now!

*The murmuring crowd divides, creating a path for Spazzo and the children following him. As the people start to separate, Zack glares back with a scowl. The family arrives at the house*

Zack: I'm sorry about that, Sibs.

Sam: What happened there?

Gabby: Why were those people acting weird?

Zack: Don't mind them. They're afraid of our kind.

Sam: Why? What did we do?

Zack: Nothing. They just don't respect us because we look different.

Gabby: But I'm cute!

Zack: *Sighs* I know, Sis. I blame religion… completely.

Sam: Yeah…

**(May 13th, 1463. Warners' House. Afternoon)**

Zack: Spazzo!

Spazzo: I'm in my office!

*Zack makes his way into his mentor's office*

Zack: We need to talk.

Spazzo: What do you need?

Zack: I was reading through my mother's diary. I came across an interesting entry. *Reads aloud from the diary* "March 23rd, 1449." *Pauses to find the part of the entry of his interest* "I'm happy for Nicolas. He threw out that cullo, the former ruler of Venezia. I'm sure he'll go on to do great things, and maybe when I'm his wife, I can do great things as well." What is that about?

Spazzo: You didn't know?

Zack: Know what?

Spazzo: I thought you would remember. You were born when your parents ruled Venezia.

Zack: Whoa! Really! I remember Father telling me a story like that, but I thought he was just joking around.

Spazzo: I guess you don't remember. You were only two years old when your parents were dethroned.

Zack: How did they lose Venetian rule?

Spazzo: Uh… There was an impeachment against your father. That's when Vixenita took over and turned this city into a nightmare.

Zack: I think I remember having it all when I was a toddler.

Spazzo: Oh really?

Zack: Toys all around the room, a nap in the afternoon, and three meals a day. And every room was huge! A whole castle for me to explore!

Spazzo: You have a pretty good memory… except for the part about exploring the castle. Your mother would ALWAYS have someone watching you so that you wouldn't get hurt.

Zack: Hm, now that you mention it, I do remember a brunette girl very vividly.

Spazzo: You remember Kim?

Zack: So that's what her name was? Was she my baby-sitter or something?

Spazzo: Well, yes. She was your nurse. Your parents were very busy, so they needed someone to watch you.

Zack: Whatever happened to her?

Spazzo: She moved to Firenze after Vixenita became queen. You know, I would've told you stories about the castle earlier if I had known that you didn't remember. I'm sorry for-

Zack: It's quite alright. I now have something to think about tonight. I can't believe I'm royalty! If that's the case then we should go back to the castle and dethrone Vixenita!

Spazzo: It doesn't work like that.

Zack: Nothing ever works the way I want it to. *Makes a sad face* Goodnight, Maestro.

*Zack exits Spazzo's office*

**(June 2nd, 1463. Warners' House. Zack, Sam, and Gabby's Bedroom. Night)**

Spazzo: Goodnight, kids.

Zack: Wait!

Spazzo: What now?

Zack: I have a question.

Spazzo: You've been getting really curious about a lot of things lately.

Zack: This thought never occurred to me before, but…

Spazzo: Yes?

Zack: Why do you take care of us?

Spazzo: Hm?

Zack: You could just leave this house; leave all three of us to survive by ourselves; you have a choice.

Spazzo: Isn't it obvious? I care for you. I love all three of you.

Zack: Hm…

Spazzo: But there is another part to that.

Zack: Another part?

Spazzo: I owe your father a debt.

Zack: *Smiles* I feel a story coming on.

Spazzo: Ha ha ha. Okay, here's a story. Back in my younger days, when I was more involved with the order, I met a man who went by the name of Nicolas Warner; your father.

Zack: I know my father's name.

Spazzo: I think of him every time you make a remark like that. Anyway, we met a while ago. We became friends. One day, we were both sent on a mission. I won't go into details about the mission, but I was put in a tight spot: I was greatly outnumbered. I thought I was done for until Nicolas met back up with me. He said a few encouraging words and helped me fight off the Templars. Even though we were still greatly outnumbered, we pulled through. I guess he saved my life there.

Zack: I see.

Spazzo: There's more to it, Zack. A couple years after that mission, we got assigned another mission. By a very bad stroke of luck, the enemy got a hold of me with a knife at my throat. All of a sudden, I felt the enemy loosening his grip and lowering his knife… then he fell. I turned around and saw Nicolas with the Templar's blood on his blade. Once again, your father had saved my life.

Zack: Were there any more missions like that?

Spazzo: A few days after that, your father married your mother. They both became the king and queen of Venezia. After that, I didn't get very many assignments. After all, having an Assassin in power kind of lowers the Templar threat. It was a shame when Nicolas retired though.

Zack: So he was a good Assassin?

Spazzo: He was an excellent Assassin; probably the best I've met. Anyway, your mother and father were soon dethroned; replaced by Vixenita, who began to plunge Venezia into poverty by overtaxing. I soon lost my house because of it. Nicolas offered me to live in his house. It felt like I was taking advantage, and I tried to refuse, but he insisted.

Zack: That was the day you moved in.

Spazzo: Your father was a very very generous man. As you can tell, I owe him a lot.

Zack: I'll say.

Spazzo: Well, you should get to bed now.

Zack: Yeah. That was a good story. Buonanotte.

Spazzo: Just remember, I don't stick around because of a debt. I truly do care for all three of you.

Zack: I think I already got that. *Smiles* Good night, Maestro.

**(October 13th, 1463. Warners' House. Warners' Bedroom. Night)**

*Zack, Sam, and Gabby are sitting in a circle with a candle in the middle*

Sam: And then he took a look on the table… And his biscotti was gone!

Gabby: And then what?

Sam: That's it.

*Zack and Gabby give Sam a dull stare*

Zack: That wasn't scary.

Sam: It was to me!

Zack: *Sarcastically* There's a shocker.

*Spazzo opens the door and enters the Warners' bedroom*

Spazzo: What are you three still doing up? It's late!

Gabby: We're just sharing scary stories.

Zack: Yeah!

Spazzo: Zack, you have training tomorrow morning. You need your rest.

Zack: But it's my turn!

Spazzo: *Sighs* Alright, five minutes, then lights out.

Gabby: Thanks, Spazzo!

Spazzo: I guess I'll go occupy myself for the time being. I'll be in my office.

*Spazzo leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind him*

Gabby: Va bene, (Alright) Zack. Got any stories?

Zack: Hm… *Puts his hand to his chin then snaps his finger* I got the perfect story! *Holds the candle close to his face* This story is very scary though. Are you sure you want to hear it, Sibs?

Sam: Give all the dirt!

Gabby: Don't spare any details!

Zack: I don't know. You guys might want to go to the bathroom first.

Sam: I'll take my chances.

Gabby: Me too.

Zack: Alright. Here it goes. So one day, our mother and father…

*Time passes*

Zack: And that's how we were created.

*Sam and Gabby are staring at their older brother with widened eyes and slightly dropped jaws*

Zack: What? That's how it happened!

Gabby: You're a liar!

Zack: I am not!

Spazzo: *Enters the bedroom* What's with all the noise!

Zack: Nothing.

Spazzo: Whatever. Your five minutes are up. Time for bed.

Zack: *Sighs* Va bene, Spazzo.

Sam: I won't be able to sleep after that story!

Zack: Hahahaha! *Pets Sam on the head then climbs into his bunk* Goodnight, sibs.


	12. Renaissance Warners Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**(January 11th, 1464. Warners' House. Living Room. Afternoon)**

(Zack: Age 10. Sam: Age 8. Gabby: Age 6)

Gabby: I call this one "Vixenita." As fat as a cow and heavy as a boat; her head swelled up then she began to float… Then it popped. Thank you.

*Gabby curtsies as Zack and Sam applaud*

Zack: Nice!

Sam: I don't think that was very nice, that's an insult to cows everywhere!

*The three siblings hysterically break into laughter*

Gabby: Hahaha! *Calms her laughter* I have another one!

Sam: All ears!

Gabby: Okay. I didn't give this one a name yet, but it goes like this. *Takes out a piece of paper and reads from it* My brothers are weird, my brothers are silly. My brothers are kind and are always there for me.

*Gabby smiles at her brothers, eager for their reaction. Zack smiles*

Zack: How touching.

Sam: I'll say.

Gabby: You really liked it?

Zack: Who could hate a wonderful poem like that?

Gabby: *Blushes* I drew a picture with it too. *Shows her drawing to Zack and Sam with confidence* It's us as Assassini.

Zack: Whoa! You're really good at drawing. Sam, look at this! We have an artist in the house!

Gabby: You're just saying that.

*Sam takes a look at the drawing*

Sam: No he's not. This is really good, Sorella.

Gabby: You mean it?

Zack: Of course we do.

Gabby: You sure?

Sam: Yes.

Gabby: Absolute?

Zack and Sam: Yes.

Gabby: Really?

Zack and Sam: YES!

*The siblings hug each other*

**(April 14th, 1464. Outside the Warners' House. Front Yard. Afternoon)**

(Zack: Age 11. Sam: Age 8. Gabby: Age 6)

*Gabby is standing near the street, humming while looking at her mother's gardening bed. She deeply sniffs the flowers. Butterflies scatter as the flowers are pulled upward by her inhale*

Gabby: Oh mother, you may be gone, but your flowers sure aren't. *Sighs* You seem to leave beauty in the world one way or another.

*Two kids walk by and push Gabby to the ground while fiercely staring her down. One boy is skinny and stands at an average height. The other boy is slightly chubby and shorter than his friend*

Gabby: Agh! Hey!

Kid #1: Shut up!

Kid #2: Yeah, devil spawn! You're our slave now, and you'll do as we say!

Gabby: *Gets up* Go away, you morons! I'm no-one's slave! *The boys push Gabby down to the ground again* Ow! Stop!

*A drop of blood is seen falling from her nose and splashing on the ground*

Sam: Hey!

*Sam valiantly runs over to the scene and punches the skinny boy in the face then tackles his portly friend to the ground*

Sam: You leave her alone!

*Sam proceeds to punch the fallen boy in the face repeatedly*

Kid #1: Who do you think you are!

*The skinny kid gathers himself and kicks Sam in the mouth. Sam flies off of his primary target and falls to the ground, rolling*

Gabby: Fratello!

Sam: Urgh. That hurt. *Reforms his stance and wipes blood from his mouth* But I'm just getting started.

Kid #2: You have some nerve to pick a fight with us!

Sam: I have nerve? You're picking on an innocent little girl!

*Sam retaliates by throwing his fist into the skinny kid's face again. The boy falls to the ground, holding his nose. His friend stands up again*

Sam: Do you need another fist in that fat face of yours?

Kid #2: You only got a lucky shot that time!

Sam: More like thirty-six lucky shots!

Kid #2: You're going to die, you red-nosed furry freak!

*The boy feels a tap on his shoulder*

Zack: Excuse me.

Kid #2: What!

*The boy turns around only to see a white robe flailing with the wind and a crowbar impacting his head*

Kid #1: What! Another one of you weird looking things!

Zack: I bet that's an insult YOU get a lot!

Kid #1: How dare you! You'll pay for that!

*Sam grabs the skinny boy and flips him onto the ground*

Sam: I would've had both of these guys knocked out by now, but their thick skulls protect them well.

*The portly boy recovers from Zack's crowbar and charges at Sam. Sam intercepts the kid and hooks him in the gut*

Kid #2: Argh!

*The boy holds onto his stomach. His knees shake*

Zack: That's pathetic.

Kid #2: Why you-

*The boy, infuriated, throws a punch at Zack. Zack, smirking at the boy's anger, dodges and throws a roundhouse kick. Both of the kids run away leaving slight drops of blood into the concrete behind them. The two Warner brothers laugh and shout at them*

Sam: Arrivederci!

Zack: And stay away from our little sister! *Calms his laughter then crouches to Gabby* Are you okay? You're bleeding.

Gabby: They pushed me.

*Zack places his finger under his sister's chin and tilts her head up*

Zack: It doesn't look that bad.

Gabby: Thanks, guys.

*Zack and Gabby stand. Zack sees his sister looking up to him with her eyes starting to mist*

Zack: Don't cry, Sis.

Gabby: I'm fine. I'm just happy you guys are always here.

Sam: I wish I could've gotten here sooner.

Gabby: It's alright. How's your lip, Sam?

*Sam again wipes bloods from his mouth*

Sam: Still healing but I'll be alright.

Zack: Let's go inside, Sibs.

*The Warners head into the house and upstairs into the bathroom. Zack gets two cold wet cloths and gives one to both Sam and Gabby*

Zack: This should help stop the bleeding. You sure you're okay, Sam?

Sam: I'll be fine. I've seen worse. Did you get the food?

Zack: Yeah. I did. How are you healing, Gab?

Gabby: Hey! Call me "Gab" and you die!

Zack: Hahahaha! Are you healing okay?

Gabby: Fine, thanks. *Takes the wet cloth from her nose* Zacharias.

Zack: What's up?

Gabby: How pretty was Madre?

Zack: Do I have to keep telling you?

Gabby: I love to hear it.

Zack: Heh heh. Alright. Mom was very pretty. Dad liked her a lot. They spent a lot of time in bed.

Gabby: Goodnight everybody!

*Sam and Gabby laugh*

Zack: Hey Princess, that's my line! *Waits for Sam and Gabby to laugh it off* Even though she's gone now, I can still see her when I look at you, Sis.

Gabby: C'mon, I know there's more to the story than that.

Zack: Maybe later.

**(April 18th, 1464. Middle of town. Sunset)**

Sam: Do you think you're so tough?

Kid #1: Of course I am.

Kid #2: He's the toughest in the city!

Sam: If you're so tough then why are you afraid to insult me to my face?

Kid #1: Ugh…

Sam: You didn't think these "long ears" as you called them couldn't hear what you were saying behind my back did you? If you can't insult me directly, then in my opinion, you're weak and a coward.

Kid #1: Shut up! I'll break you into pieces!

Sam: I'd love to see that. Hahahahaha!

Kid #1: Grrrr!

*The self-proclaimed tough boy charges at Sam and throws a punch at him. Sam effortlessly dodges backwards and knees the boy in his gut. Sam then puts him in a headlock*

Sam: Ha! I knew you weren't so tough!

Kid #1: Let go of me!

Kid #2: Get him!

*Two boys attempt to assist their friend. Both about the same size*

Sam: Now that's not fair.

*Sam releases his captive from the headlock and strafes backwards, but bumps into a wall. The released kid then punches Sam on the left side of his face. Sam tackles him to the ground in retaliation. The two friends attempt to pull Sam away from their leader, but are stopped by Zack, cloaked in his white Assassin robe*

Zack: Get away from him!

Sam: *Stands off the boy* What are you doing here!

Zack: I just wanted to see if my baby brother was picking any fights.

Kid #1: *Stands up* Great, there are two of you. Two beatings for the price of one.

*The boy throws a punch at Zack. Zack ducks, strafes behind the arrogant boy, gropes the boy's neck with his left arm, and punches him in the stomach repeatedly. Having the wind knocked out of him, the boy drops to the ground upon Zack releasing him*

Zack: From now on, you will leave my brother alone, or you'll have to answer to me.

Kid #1: Urgh! *Stands again* You won't get away with this, we'll be back!

*After his final statement, the kids flee the scene*

Sam: I could've taken them.

Zack: Heh heh. *Smiles, then eyes the blood coming from Sam's left end of his mouth, losing his smile* You're bleeding.

Sam: Hm? *Wipes blood from his mouth* It's just a scratch.

Zack: *Kneels down and looks at Sam's mouth* I'll see if I can take care of it. Come home.

Sam: Alright.

*Zack and Sam walk home and to the bathroom of their home. Sam sits down awaiting examination*

Zack: Open up.

Sam: Ah.

*Sam opens his mouth. A tooth dangles from his gums with blood running down it*

Zack: You must've taken quite a bang there; your tooth came loose, no wonder you're bleeding. *Gives Sam a wet cloth to clot the bleeding* Try to pull that tooth out.

Sam: What!

Zack: Relax; it's only a baby tooth.

*Zack washes his hands at the sink*

Sam: *Pulls the rag away and sees a tooth on it* Uh… It came out.

Zack: Good. Let me see it. *Grabs the tooth* Your left canine.

*Zack puts the tooth in a dish with Sam's name on it*

Sam: What's in that dish?

Zack: The other baby teeth you lost.

*Puts the dish back on the middle shelf next to the medicine cabinet. The lower shelf has a dish with Gabby's name on it and the higher shelf has a dish with Zack's name on it*

Sam: You keep all of our baby teeth?

Zack: Well, Mother used to collect them.

Sam: Oh, I see.

Zack: How's the bleeding? *Sam opens his mouth again* It looks healed.

Sam: It's really nothing.

Zack: It doesn't matter; I'm just a concerned big brother. *Smiles then Sam smiles back* You know, you have a pretty good right hook for being left-handed.

**(May 4th, 1464. Warner's House. Afternoon)**

Zack: Hey Sibs, let's go outside.

Sam: Outside?

Zack: Yes. And not just in the yard. I'm talking about the whole town. Just so we can bond more.

Gabby: Are we not close enough already?

Zack: Heh heh. Well, there's no harm in getting even closer now, is there? *Puts on his Assassin robe* Let's go. We'll be back later, Maestro!

Spazzo: Arrivederci!

*Zack, Sam, and Gabby leave the house together*

Sam: Well, where are we going to go?

Zack: This way first. *The Warners start heading up the street* Stay close; we don't know how many people are out here. Also, try not to draw too much attention to yourselves; I'd rather avoid a fight. That goes double for you, Sam!

Sam: A fight with who?

Zack: I don't know. Kids. Guards. Anybody. I just don't want to fight today.

*Zack puts up his hood. The Warners walk past the execution grounds, suddenly feeling unnerved upon the sight of the gallows*

Sam: Why are we here, Fratello? This place brings unpleasant memories.

Zack: I'm sorry. We're going past here. Before we hang out, I have to pay my respects.

*The Warners turn into the cemetery. Sam turns his head toward Gabby, raising his eyebrow slightly*

Sam: You're awfully quiet, Sorella.

Gabby: It's just… A lot of people are staring at us.

Sam: It's just your irresistible cuteness.

*Sam smiles and pets Gabby on her head. She smiles in response*

Zack: Give me a few minutes. *Stands in front of Nicolas and Gabrielle's tombstones* I'm sorry; it's just been a while since I've been here.

Sam: It's okay, Zack. Take your time.

*The Warners stand silently in front of the tombstones. They stand still patiently and stare intently at their parents' resting place. Their surroundings seem not to exist to them despite profusly absorbing the sun's heat with their black fur and their ears twitching simultaneously at the first ring of the nearby church bell. After twelve rings, Zack lifts his head*

Zack: I'm done. Let's go.

*Zack begins to exit the cemetery. The two younger siblings follow him accurately*

*Scene transitions to the Warners at Center Town where the river is. Gabby is holding towels. They suddenly stop walking and look around*

Zack: You hear footsteps, Sibs?

Sam: A lot of them.

Thief: Stop chasing me! I did nothing wrong!

Guard: Get back here!

Zack: Be careful, sibs.

*A man dressed in thieve's clothing is being chased by a trio of city guards. Detecting danger, Zack moves off the sidewalk, signaling his siblings to move as well*

Thief: Out of the way!

*The thief runs past the Warners. Gabby jumps out of his way in time. Sam, however, is caught in the thief's path. The thief pushes Sam, causing Sam to stumble and lose his balance, falling into the water. Sam splashes himself up to the surface*

Sam: Ah! Help!

Zack: Grab my hand! *Holds his hand out to Sam. Sam grabs it and lets Zack pull him out of the water. Sam stands hunched and with widened eyes, soaking and catching his breath* You okay?

Sam: That was close.

*Zack furls his brows and shouts toward the thief*

Zack: Idiota! I hope you get caught! *Directs his voice to Sam and Gabby* Keep following me.

*The scene transitions to the barren docks in the corner of the district. Zack surveys the area thoroughly*

Zack: Good, there's no-one around. No guards watching on the roof either. *Takes off his Assassin's robe and gives it to Gabby. Zack then dips his toe in the water* It's surprisingly very warm.

*Zack proceeds to take off his tan slacks*

Sam: Uh, Brother, what are you doing?

Zack: Well I don't want to get my pants wet.

*Zack jumps into the water then surfaces, swimming*

Sam: How are you doing that?

Zack: It's easy, and I can teach you how to do it. Just jump in, Fratello.

Sam: I'd rather not. *Looks at the wavy water with a concerned look* I don't trust the water when it's this deep.

Zack: Trust me. I can teach you to swim, and you won't have to worry about falling into the water anymore.

Sam: No, I don't want to.

Zack: *Sighs* Gabby, do you want to try?

Gabby: Sure. *Puts Zack's clothes on the crate next to the wall, walks to the edge of the docks, and looks in the water. She loses her smile* Um… I don't think I should.

Zack: What's wrong?

Gabby: I want to swim, but I don't want to get my skirt wet.

Zack: Then take it off and swim in your underwear.

Gabby: WHAT! I'm not going to do that!

Zack: C'mon, it's not that big of a deal.

Gabby: But what if people see us?

Zack: There's no-one else around. It's just us; your brothers. And we've seen more than just your underwear.

*Gabby gives him a strong disapproving look, but then looks around the docks*

Gabby: Okay.

Zack: Okay, but don't jump in. Gently get in from the edge.

*Sam turns from the water and stands by the pile of his brother's clothes now accompanied by his sister's pink skirt. Sam, taking another look in the water, sees another batch of waves distorting his reflection while colliding with the docks*

Zack: Hang onto the post. The key to staying surfaced is to keep kicking your legs. If you do that, you won't sink. Think you could do that?

Gabby: Yeah.

Zack: Alright, gently push yourself away from the docks.

Gabby: You sure?

Zack: Yes.

Gabby: Okay. *Pushes herself farther into the water remaining surfaced* Hey, that's easy!

Zack: You're catching on quick. I guess little sisters can be fast learners too. *Smirks* Now then, stroking. This is how you navigate through the water.

*Zack demonstrates the arm motions in forward strokes. Gabby then follows along with Zack. After a while of practicing, they both start playing in the water. Sam sighs and stands up. Sam then takes off his light-blue turtleneck and puts it in the pile of clothes on the crate. Sam then walks to the edge of the docks and slowly gets in the water*

Sam: So, kicking keeps you from drowning?

*Sam lets go of the dock post, remaining surfaced*

Zack: Hey, there you go! *Sam then starts doggy-paddling over to Zack. Zack cracks up hysterically from watching his brother swim* Hahahaha! You're funny as always, Fratello.

*Time passes. The Warners have finished swimming and are drying themselves with their towels*

Gabby: I'm glad you took us here, Zack.

Zack: That's only the first part of my plans.

Sam: Oh, more! Faboo!

*Scene Transitions to the Marketplace. Sam's stomach emits a loud rumble*

Sam: I'm hungry.

Zack: When are you not hungry?

Gabby: I'm pretty hungry too.

Zack: Watch your big brother in action.

*Zack sneaks into the alley next to the orange vender, takes a small rock and throws it at a window opposite of the vender. This briefly distracts the vender. Zack sneaks an orange away from his stand and retreats to his siblings*

Sam: You're good.

*Zack hands Sam the orange. Zack overhears the vender speaking to himself from a distance*

Orange Vender: Didn't I have one right here just now?

Zack: Let's get moving.

Sam: Where?

Zack: Just follow me.

*The Warners walk past the vender, keeping across the street while trying to blend in with the passing people*

Orange Vender: Hey! It's you! *Points at Zack* You stole one of my oranges yesterday, and I'm sure you stole the one I'm missing right now! Guards!

Sam and Gabby: Uh-oh!

Zack: Run!

*Zack runs into a large guard and falls backwards. The large guard then picks up Zack by the front of his robe. Zack puts his hands on the guard's arms and kicks himself away from the man by slipping over his grip. Zack lands on the ground and runs into the alley next to the vender. Sam and Gabby sneak away from the scene unnoticed and regroup with Zack on the rooftops*

Zack: Let's keep moving.

Sam: Wait, what's going on?

Zack: What?

*The Warners look down at the large guard. The guard drops to his knees and crawls toward one of the civilians in the crowd around him*

Large Guard: Help me! *Gasps* Help me! *Gasps* Heeeeeelp!

*Coughs, gasps, and dies*

Gabby: What did you do to him!

Zack: Nothing!

Gabby: Zack, I can tell when you lie!

Zack: Heh. *Smirks* I guess I can't hide anything from you, Sis. He saw my face, I had to kill him; it'd be bad if he told the other guards what I look like. I have to protect my identity.

Sam: But how did you kill him?

Zack: Poison blade. *Lifts his arm upwards and shows the hidden blade up his sleeve* I had to make it look like I didn't kill him. I'm sorry you had to see that.

Gabby: Sorry? But that was neat!

Sam: Yeah, faboo!

Zack: What?

Sam: You had to do what you had to do, and you took action. Nicely done.

*Scene transitions to south of Center Town*

Sam: So what do we do now, Brother?

Zack: Let's go to some of my favorite look-out spots.

*Some kid walks along and glares at Sam then stops. Based on the kid's reaction, Sam had met him before*

Kid: Hey you! I remember you! *Points at Sam* Don't think I forgot about-

Sam: Do you need me and my brother to beat you again?

Kid: You can't hide behind your older brother forever! I'll be back, and when I do, you're going to be in a world of hurt!

*The kid flees the scene*

Zack: Codardo! (Coward!) C'mon, sibs. *Points at the nearby church* There's one of my favorite look-out spots!

Sam: A church? What can you look at from a church?

Zack: Follow my lead, and you'll see.

*Zack starts climbing up the side of the church wall*

Sam: Oh, the top of the church.

*The two siblings follow their older brother to the church roof*

Zack: Good job!

*Zack helps Sam and Gabby onto the roof when they get near the top. The sun is setting*

Sam: Hey, this is a pretty good view.

Zack: Oh, I have better spots than this, but it'd probably be too dangerous for you two to climb up to.

Gabby: Come on! Please!

*Gabby makes a cute face at Zack. Upon staring into her eyes, he scoffs at himself*

Zack: Va bene. (Alright)

*The Warners climb down the side of the church. Upon reaching the ground, they encounter the same kid from earlier*

Kid: I told you I'd be back! *Points at Sam* Get him, boys!

Older kid #1: We'll teach you to stop hurting our friend.

Older Kid #2: Yeah!

*The Warners simultaneously furl their brows towards the two taller boys accompanying the half-pint. Zack makes his stern stance in front of Sam*

Zack: You're not touching my little brother!

Older Kid #2: Ha! Like we're afraid of a punk in white robes!

Older Kid #1: Wait, he is YOUR little brother?

Zack: Yes, and if you want to hurt him, you'll have to get through me first, which I doubt you'll do.

Older Kid #2: We can take you!

Older Kid #1: Idiot! *Covers his friend's mouth and whispers to him* You can't pick your fights so recklessly. That guy is the White-Robed Fiend! And he's slick too. It'd be wise not to mess with him.

Zack: White-Robed Fiend?

Older Kid #2: He apparently has good hearing too.

Older Kid #1: Shut up!

Zack: What's with this "White-Robed Fiend" business you're talking about?

Older Kid #1: People at the guild have been talking about you for a while; saying how you jump around the rooftops and steal from the market practically never seen.

Sam: Fratello, you never told me you were popular among the thief guild.

Zack: I didn't even know. I think I'm more annoyed by the fact that they gave me a very lame alieus.

Older Kid #1: How about if we just forget this whole thing between our friend and your brother ever happened? *Puts a slight angry overtone in his voice* Maybe we'll give a little talk to our friend's parents about picking his battles.

Zack: Hm… Va bene.

*The older kid holds out his hand. Zack grips it firmly and shakes*

Older Kid #1: My father was starstruck from seeing your shadow yesterday. I can't wait to tell him I actually met you.

Zack: How was he sure it was mine?

Older Kid #1: Your tail kind of gives it away.

Zack: Oh… You think your father will believe you?

Older Kid #1: Well, I have my friend to vouch for me.

Older Kid #2: What? I didn't see any White-Robed Fiend today.

Older Kid #1: Oh yes you did! Don't even play that game!

*The teenage thieves leave the scene, escorting their smaller friend with them*

Sam: Thanks, Zack. Those kids are always making fun of me because of how I look. I may not be a human being, but that doesn't mean insults don't hurt.

Zack: I know how it feels. I wish there were more people who see past that, like those guys and Spazzo.

*The Warners head up a ladder and travel down a series of rooftops. The Siblings then come to the street next to the river when they hear the thief from earlier*

Thief: Get away from me!

*The thief runs into the same kid from earlier and the kid loses his balance and falls into the river*

Woman: Oh my God! No!

Gabby: Uh-oh.

Zack: That stupid man! Let's chase him down! *Looks around* Wait, where'd Gabby go?

*Zack and Sam see that their sister has jumped into the river and is trying to save the kid from drowning. Gabby grabs the kid and brings him to the edge. Gabby gets out of the water then helps the boy onto the sidewalk*

Kid: *Coughs* You! …YOU saved me?

Woman: Oh thank God you're alright! *Hugs the kid. Zack and Sam walk up to Gabby. The woman gasps when Zack appears before her* You?

*Ignoring the woman's comment, Zack smirks then picks up Gabby and gives her a big hug*

Zack: You did good today, Sorella!

Gabby: Ahahahaha! Yay!

Sam: Yes, very good.

Gabby: Non era niente! (It was nothing)

Sam: C'mon, Fratello, let's go somewhere else.

*The Warners start walking away from the Woman and Kid, leaving the scene*

Kid: Wait, girl! Thanks for saving me!

Woman: I'd really love to give my thanks too!

*Gabby looks back smiling*

Zack: Race you to the top of that building, Sibs!

*The Warners start climbing up the side of a building racing to the top. Zack reaches the top first, followed by Gabby then Sam*

Zack: Haha! Good race! Follow me, sibs! *Starts climbing up a nearby tall tower. The two siblings, as always, follow. Zack, already at the top of the tower, offers his hand as his siblings catch up* How do you like THIS view?

Sam: I love it!

*The Warners stand silently for a little while watching the sun color the orange sky and distant sea as it sets*

Sam: This is a great life we live, Fratelli.

Zack: Heh. It could be better.

Sam: How so?

Zack: We could actually have money. Heh heh heh.

Sam: I mean to be able to spend this life with you and Sorella.

Zack: Oh yes. If you mean that, then this is the best life ever. I love spending time with you two.

*The Warner siblings stand together, arms around each others' shoulders while enjoying the view. The sky grows purple as the day comes to and end*

Sam: We should head home, Sibs.

Zack: *Snaps out of a slight trance and looks at the sky* Oh, I didn't realize it's evening already.

Gabby: Thanks again for taking us out, Zack.

*Scene transitions to the Warners entering their home*

Spazzo: It's awfully late, isn't it?

Zack: We were just having fun, and time just flew.

Spazzo: Heh heh. Fair enough. You didn't cause any trouble, did you?

Zack: No. *Takes off his white robe*

Spazzo: Because I noticed you took a few of your weapons with you.

Zack: I took them just in case I needed them. *Takes off every item on him, sets each of them on the table and runs to Gabby* Did you have a good time?

Gabby: The best.

Spazzo: Zacharias.

Zack: What?

Spazzo: The poison vile in your hidden blade has been used.

Zack: Uuuuuhhhh…

Spazzo: What happened?

Zack: I'm sorry, but-

Spazzo: I don't want to hear it from you! You're a chronic liar! *Turns his gaze toward Gabby* How about you tell me, Gabby? I know you're not one to lie to me.

*Gabby sighs*

Gabby: There was a guard that grabbed him. He had to use it to get away.

Spazzo: Were there other guards with him?

Gabby: No, Spazzo.

Spazzo: Did anyone see Zack use his blade?

Gabby: Completely unnoticed.

Spazzo: In that case, *Turns toward Zack* you did some great maneuvering. Good job.

Zack: Grazie, maestro.

Spazzo: But, when you take your siblings out, try to stay out of trouble. You don't need to endanger them.

Zack: I know-

Gabby: Spazzo, it wasn't his fault.

Spazzo: I'm just letting him know that-

Sam and Gabby: He already knows.

*Spazzo stares at the two younger siblings thinking about his next sentence, but draws a blank, giving into their game of defending their older brother*

Spazzo: …Okay then. Well. *Clears throat* I'll be in my office.

*Spazzo leaves the living room, towards his study*

Zack: *Smiles* Grazie fratelli.


	13. Renaissance Warners Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**(February 14th, 1465. Warners' House. Night)**

(Zack: Age 11. Sam: Age 9. Gabby: Age 7)

Spazzo: You ready for Carnevale tonight, kids?

Zack: Sure am!

Sam: Yep. I'm so beating you in the games this year, Zack!

Zack: Dream on.

Spazzo: Heh heh. Still competitive like every year, I see. Same routine as last year, kids; I'll watch your sister while you two engage in your regular sibling rivalry.

Gabby: I wish it wasn't boys only! I'd so beat both of you!

Zack: Heh heh. Courtesy laugh.

Gabby: What's that suppose to mean!?

Zack: Nothing. C'mon Spazzo, let's go!

*Scene transitions to the Carnevale festival in the Dorsoduro district. When the three siblings and their guardian arrive, Spazzo sees Michael talking to other people with a glass in his hand. Spazzo calls out to him, and he turns his head in reaction. Michael slugs down the rest of his beverage, then walks over to Spazzo and the Warners with a smile*

Michael: You made it!

Spazzo: Salute, Mike.

Michael: Hey, Spazzo. Hello, Zack!

*Michael picks up and hugs Zack*

Zack: Agh!

Michael: It's been a while! You've gotten heavy! *Sets Zack down* Hahahaha!

Zack: *Sniffs* Alcohol on your breath as always?

Michael: Hahaha! At this time of year!? Why not!? Come here, Gabby!

*Michael hugs and lifts up Gabby*

Gabby: Hello, Doc.

Michael: How are you, girl?

Gabby: Bene.

Michael: Good.

*Michael sets Gabby down*

Sam: You're not going to get me drunk with your breath are you?

Michael: Hahahahaha! It doesn't work that way, Sam. You're too funny.

Sam: *Smiles* I hope you have fun.

Michael: Don't worry, I will. I'll see you later!

*Michael walks back over to the table he set his glass at. Spazzo and the Warners walk around the party until they come across one of the carnival performers eagerly approaching them*

Harlequin: You wanna see some tricks!?

Sam: CLOWN!

*Sam, with a terrified facial expression, takes out a mallet and hits the performer over the head. The harlequin falls over unconscious. Zack starts rolling on the ground, laughing as Sam breathes heavily with his mallet still in his hands*

Zack: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahaha!

Sam: Get up!

*Sam puts his mallet away and grabs Zack's hand to help him to his feet*

Zack: I'm sorry. That was funny! I love slapstick; it reminds me of when you were littler.

Spazzo: Heh heh. Let's keep moving, you two. And Sam, please don't do that again.

*Spazzo escorts the Warners around the party until they come across one of the game hosts, dressed in a more formal carnival outfit. The man smiles and begins to speak ecstatically*

Game Host: Fratelli Warner! (The Warner Brothers) Good to see the most talented kids in Venezia again this year! You're always welcome to compete in the carnevale games! I take it you want to start the games right away?

Zack and Sam: Sì, signore.

Game Host: Ottimo! (Good!) Here's the first game; it is simply a test of strength and endurance. I'm sure you know how we do races around here; touch all of the red flags on your way to the finish line. We arranged this course especially for you boys.

Zack: Really? Neat!

Game Host: Are you ready!?

Zack: Yep.

Sam: Uh-huh.

Game Host: One! Two! Three! Go!

*Zack and Sam start racing to the finish. Zack starts off in the lead and passes the first flag before Sam. Zack, with his early lead and in his conceit, starts to taunt his younger brother*

Zack: You still have a lot to learn!

Sam: I'm going to beat you!

Zack: We'll see about that!

*Zack runs past two fire-breathers while Sam gets stuck running in place, blocked by their wall of fire. Sam runs again after the fire-breathers cease. The race then takes the brothers onto the rooftops. Sam eventually catches up to Zack until they see the next checkpoint across the river with scaffolding leading across. Sam decides to climb across the scaffolding while Zack swims through the river. Sam jumps into the water and swims after Zack. Zack climbs out of the water and onto the land and runs toward the finish line at the end of the street. Sam climbs out of the water and runs as fast as he can to catch up to Zack. The end of the race becomes close, but Sam lunges forward and manages to barely get ahead of Zack by his nose. With the race done, the brothers stop to catch their breath*

Sam: Whoa.

Zack: I can't believe you beat me.

Sam: I won? …Hey, I won!

Zack: You got lucky on that one! I'll have to step my game up a little.

*Scene transitions to when the two brothers have rendezvoused with Spazzo and Gabby. The host has finished preparing the next game*

Spazzo: Congratulations, Sam.

Zack: He got the best of me. But I'll tell you what, that isn't going to happen again.

Sam: Says you.

Game Host: Excuse me boys, but it's time for the next game! Here are the rules: Capture the flag and bring it back to your starting point. Are you ready?

Zack: I am.

Sam: Me too.

Game Host: Head to your starting points then, boys.

*Zack and Sam stare at each other before turning opposite directions and head to their assigned starting points. The host signals them to start. The two brothers immediately race for the flag. Zack grabs the flag first then proceeds to climb up the side of a building and run towards his base*

Sam: Climbing up buildings, eh? That's cheap!

*Sam runs to the nearest ladder and instercepts Zack on the roof next to his goal. Sam then takes the flag and jumps off the roof, then lands and rolls to break his fall. Sam then runs as fast as he can to his own goal. Zack slides down a ladder then catches up to Sam and tackles him, but Sam is able to score first*

Game Host: Winner!

Zack: Agh!

Sam: Fabooooo!

*Scene transitions to the brothers reuniting with Spazzo and Gabby, ready to start the next game*

Zack: Enjoy your temporary victory, Little Brother.

Gabby: Zack, it's two to nothing. You really shouldn't be cocky right now.

Zack: Oh zitto, Sorella. I'm not a chicken at all.

Gabby: Heehee. I'm surprised you didn't make a joke about something else.

Zack: …Goodnight everybody!

Sam: Fratello, you better step it up this game… If you CAN step it up!

Zack: Oh, I can step it up. I can step it right up your-

Game Host: Time for our third event; the Snackdown! Follow me. *Leads Zack and Sam to a table full of food* The rules are simple: Finish this enormous meal before your opponents!

Zack: So, this is the first game we're playing that actually has a name, and you gave it the most unclever one possible?

Game Host: …Actually, I didn't make the name.

Gabby: Alright Sam! This is your event!

Sam: I will CONSUME EVERYTHING!

Spazzo: Heh heh heh. Of course you will; you have a black hole for a stomach.

*Spazzo lifts up Sam's turtleneck and tickles Sam's belly*

Sam: Heehee! This'll be three out of five games! I'm actually going to beat Fratello this year!

Game Host: Ready!? One! Two! Three! Go!

*Zack and Sam eat their meals as fast as they can, which results in a comedic eating sequence. Time passes, and Zack and Sam both have their meals almost finished*

Gabby: C'mon, Sam! Almost done!

Sam: Yup. Just the cake to go!

Zack: Done!

Spazzo and Gabby: Done!?

Sam: What!?

*Zack belches then wipes his mouth off. The host declares him the winner. Zack gets out of his chair and walks toward Sam*

Zack: No shame in failure, Fratello!

*Zack pats Sam's back. Sam continues to stare blankly at his dessert*

Sam: How could I lose in THAT!?

Zack: Hahahahahaha! Your face is a mess! *Gives Sam a rag*

Sam: Thanks.

*Scene transitions to the Game Host preparing the Warners for their next game*

Game Host: This will definitely be your favorite game of the evening! The women all around the district have been given blue ribbons, and your job is to obtain them. The man- er- or boy with the most ribbons wins!

*An enraged man interrupts the host's speech*

Man: You can't put those THINGS in this game!

Zack: Why!? Is it because we're better than you!?

Man: Grrr! You have quite a mouth! If you think you're winning this game, you've another thing coming!

Sam: Bring it on!

Game Host: Then let the game begin!

*Zack and Sam start running around the district. Zack comes to a surprise but then a feeling of relief when he sees that the women participating as the targets are courtesans. Zack fixes his hair and takes a breath before confronting the women*

Zack: Hellooooooooo nurse!

Woman #1: Hi…

Woman #2: What exactly are you!?

Woman #1: *Directs her voice to Woman #2 in a slightly irritated tone* Oh, don't be like that! I think he's cute.

Woman #2: Well yes, but I don't think I have a thing for puppy children.

Zack: Mind if I trouble you ladies for a ribbon?

*The women, covering their mouths, laugh in amusement*

Woman #1: Not at all.

*Scene transitions to Sam*

Sam: Helloooooooooooo nurse!

Woman #3: Oh! There are two of them running around!

Sam: That was my big brother… I'm guessing you already gave him your ribbons.

Woman #4: I still have one for you, cutie. *Pulls out a ribbon* Just tell me what kind of accent that is. It's really sexy!

Sam: It's Scouse.

*Scene transitions to the end of the game. Zack and Sam have regrouped again with Spazzo and Gabby. Gabby lets out a sigh, irritated at the game's objective*

Gabby: Boys! Only they can turn hitting on girls into a game! Especially my brothers.

Sam: I got quite a fair amount.

*Sam presents a handful of ribbons to his older brother*

Zack: That's good, but I think I got better. *Pulls out two big handfuls of ribbons from his pockets*

Sam: Darn!

Zack: Hold on, I think there are a few more still in there.

Game Host: Boy, you have more ribbons than any man here! You've definitely proven yourself a favorite of the ladies! Come to think of it, both of you boys got pretty much every ribbon.

*Zack and Sam smile as the host laughs*

*Scene transitions to the Warner brothers preparing for the final game*

Game Host: Time for the true test! A test of endurance and strength! It's simple: Fight your opponent and defeat him! Whoever's the last one standing in the ring wins!

Sam: I've been ready for this.

Zack: Sam, when you were a baby, you always wanted to pick fights with me, and I would always win. Let's see how much you've improved!

Sam: You wag your toungue too much. I'm going to beat you and seal that big mouth of yours shut!

Gabby: Um… Spazzo? What are they doing? They're not actually going to fight each other are they?

Spazzo: *Looks down at Gabby* I think it's best if you look away.

Gabby: No! Please don't let them fight each other! I don't want to see my brothers fight! We're a family!

Spazzo: It's just sibling rivalry, Gabby.

Gabby: No, this is different! I can tell!

Zack: Gabby, don't worry about us! Sam, bring it on!

*Sam gives a growl. Zack smirks in response and puts on a sarcastic tone*

Zack: Ooooh, terrificato! Il buco nero sta per farmi del male! (Ooooh, scary! The black hole is going to hurt me!)

Sam: Shut up! *Throws a punch at Zack, but Zack dodges and flips Sam onto his back* Agh! What the-

Kid #1: Alright! *Gets in the ring* I'm ready!

*The kid charges at Zack like a football player. Zack intercepts the kid and punches him in many different areas. The kid falls to the ground*

Zack: Hey.

*Zack grabs Sam's hand and helps him to his feet as other contestants enter the ring*

Zack: Too many people!

Sam: I agree.

Zack: Let's put everyone else out of the ring before we fight each other. Tregua? (Truce)

Sam: Tregua.

Kid #2: Yaaaaaah!

*The next kid charges at Zack and Sam. Sam intercepts the kid and body slams him into the ground and punches him repeatedly. After a few more opponents defeated by the two brothers, a few adult men decide to show up*

Zack: Hey, are you even allowed in here?

Man #1: This is no place for kids, leave.

*Zack and Sam simultaneously shake their rears at the man. The man's face turns red and his brows furl*

Man #1: You'll regret that!

*Zack and Sam perform cartoon pirouettes around the man and trap him in a toonish tornado. When the twister subsides, the man is wearing nothing but his underwear. The man runs away while trying to cover himself*

Zack and Sam: Hahahahahahaha!

Man #2: Very funny. Let's see how well you'll do now!?

*The new contestant pulls a knife from his pocket and readies it for combat*

Zack: So that's how it's going to be, is it?

*The man swings the knife at Zack. Zack dodges the swing then rushes the man and squeezes the meridian pressure point on the man's wrist, which causes him to drop the knife. Zack swipes the knife from the ground and tosses it away. Zack and Sam both pounce on the man and beat him repeatedly*

Man #2: This isn't fair! It's two against one!

*Zack and Sam simultaneously punch the man in the face and the man falls to the ground*

Zack: Anyone else want to challenge us!? *Looks around* Nobody?

Sam: I think we're the only ones left, Fratello.

Zack: Okay.

*The brothers catch their breath before preparing to fight each other*

Zack: Time for our fight. *Sam runs and pounces toward Zack, but Zack dodges. Sam turns around then tries to leg sweep Zack. Zack jumps over the sweep and kicks Sam away from him. Sam gets up and attempts to roundhouse kick Zack, but Zack intercepts and flips Sam onto the ground. Zack then pins Sam down*

Sam: Grrrr! *Struggles to escape* Let me go!

Zack: It's over, Sam. I've beaten you.

Sam: No!

*Sam growls and struggles to escape again but fails*

Zack: Do you surrender?

Sam: *Sighs* Basta. (Enough) I give.

Zack: *Smiles* Okay.

*Zack stands up and grabs Sam's hand and helps him up. The brothers walk back over to Spazzo and Gabby*

Gabby: Fratelli! *Hugs Sam* I'm so glad you guys are alright! *Hugs Zack* Thanks for not taking it too far, guys!

Zack and Sam: Hm? Hahahahahahaha!

Zack: Did you honestly think that we would fight each other to the death?

Sam: Come on, Sorella, we would NEVER try to kill each other!

Zack: Yeah! You were worrying for nothing!

Gabby: Oh… Yay!

Sam: I feel bad for losing though.

Zack: Don't. You put up a great fight, Sam. *Hugs Sam* You definitely did better than all of the guards I've ever fought. Heh heh heh.

Gabby: Yay! Group hug!

*A crowd gathers around a stage and a city guard starts to make a speech*

Guard: Everyone! Attention, please! Presenting the queen of Venezia, Vixenita!

*Vixenita appears on the stage donned in her special pink dress as the crowd cheers*

Vixenita: I hope you're all enjoying Carnevale! I thank you all for coming, and I hope to see you all next year, and the year after, and so on! As a reward for your attendance, I will now sing for you!

Sam: Sibs, let's go home.

Zack and Gabby: Agreed.

Zack: Spazzo, we're going home!

Spazzo: But it's Carnevale!

Sam: We'd rather not stay. We already got what we wanted done at Carnevale.

*Spazzo takes a stare at the stage then back at the Warners*

Spazzo: Oh, I see. Can you kids make it home by yourselves?

Zack: Sure.

Spazzo: Buonanotte, kids.

*Zack, Sam, and Gabby all walk home together*

Sam: The way that woman tries to disguise herself as a good person sickens me.

Zack: Not to mention her singing voice is just unbearable.

Gabby: Hahaha! Yeah, a rusty nail scratching against a metal wall would sound better than her.

*The Warners laugh together*

Gabby: Thanks for taking us home, Zack.

Zack: It's nothing. *The Warners enter the house through the front door* I promise you, Sibs, she is going to get what she deserves.

Sam: A blade in the neck?

Zack: Yup. Well, we have the house to ourselves for the night. Anything you want to do, Sibs?

Gabby: I have some song ideas I could show you guys on the clarinet.

**(April 23rd, 1465. Warners' house. Backyard. Afternoon)**

(Zack: Age 12. Sam: Age 9. Gabby: Age 7)

Spazzo: Over these years, I've taught you how to use a blade. You've proven very successful. Let's see how well you perform with a firearm.

Zack: A firearm? *Thinks for a moment* Wouldn't that burn?

Spazzo: Heh heh. C'mon, Zack, focus. Watch the dummy.

Zack: My eyes are all on you.

Spazzo: Enough, smart-alec! I'm going to teach you how to use a firearm.

Zack: You mean, like a crossbow?

Spazzo: No. *Raises his left arm and aims it at the dummy. Spazzo then puts his right hand on a trigger in his gauntlet* You might want to cover your ears.

*Spazzo pulls the trigger, which makes a loud deafening sound as the dummy jerks backwards*

Zack: Whoa! What was that!?

Spazzo: This. *Shows Zack the gun attached to his bracer* It's a pistol. One shot and your enemy falls. I never thought I'd be teaching you how to use this while you're so young, but you keep exceeding my expectations, and I have nothing else to teach you.

Zack: I'm so ready to learn how to use this one!

Spazzo: Good. *Hands Zack his practice bracer* The gun I installed in your practice bracer shoots pellets. Raise your arm and make sure you're looking straight down it when you fire.

*Zack equips his bracer then lifts his left arm and aligns it with his sight*

Zack: Okay, I'm ready.

Spazzo: When you feel your aim is aligned well, fire. *Zack pulls the trigger. The pellet embeds in the dummy as it jerks* Hahaha, I can't say I'm surprised you hit it on your first try. Of course it's not as realistic as the actual pistol attachment. Just remember to come out to the backyard everyday to practice your aim.

Zack: But I already practice my aim every morning.

*Spazzo stares blankly at Zack then chuckles*

Zack: Goodnight everybody!

**(October 8th, 1465. Spazzo's Office. Late Afternoon)**

Spazzo: Time for your practical exam, Zacharias.

Zack: A practical test?

Spazzo: Yes. I have a mission for you.

Zack: Who do I get to kill?

Spazzo: Heh heh heh. This mission might not require killing, but it will require stealth and cunning. *Pulls out a map of Venice and lays it on the table* Your target is this bank. There's a chest in there that contains something of great value. Your job is to retrieve it by any means necessary and bring it back to the house while remaining anonymous.

Zack: What's in the chest?

Spazzo: A page of the codex. Surely you remember the codex, right?

Zack: Yes, I do. We have to collect these codex pages and uncover the mystery behind them.

Spazzo: Good.

Zack: Are you sure this is the job for me then?

Spazzo: I severely doubt that you'll fail. Keep in mind that I will be watching you during this mission.

Zack: From where?

Spazzo: That's none of your concern. Let's lay down some rules: First, do not harm an innocent. Second, if by any stroke of luck you find my hiding place, you must not get me involved with your task. If you break either of these two rules, you'll receive a failing grade, cappito? (Understand?)

Zack: Got it.

Spazzo: Then go.

*Zack nods then exits Spazzo's office. Gabby walks up to Zack*

Gabby: What was that about?

Zack: *Smiles* I have an errand to run, Sorella.

Gabby: *Smiles back* Okay. *Hugs Zack* Stay safe.

Zack: Don't worry. I will, I promise.

*Gabby releases Zack and lets him walk out of the house*

*Scene transitions to the bank. Zack stares at the bank entrance and the four guards standing in front of its entrance. He notices these guards are wearing different uniforms instead of the typical Venetian uniforms. Zack walks toward the bank as the guards stare him down*

Guard #1: There is nothing here for you. This area is restricted.

*The soldier kicks Zack into a crowd of bypassing people. The young Assassin shakes his head frantically and growls. Zack regains his composure then tosses a smoke bomb before the guards. The soldiers are incapacitated, blinded and coughing as they are enshrouded in the white cloud. Zack, unaffected by the smoke, waltzes into the bank and searches for the codex page with haste. One guard is able to find his way out of the cloud and into the bank. The man sees the young Assassin rifling through the bank's contents*

Guard #1: Hey! *Coughs* We told you to stay away from here!

*The henchman draws his sword and charges toward Zack. Zack parries past the guard's swing and embeds his hidden blade into the man's back. The man does a backhand swing in retaliation. Zack ducks to avoid the sword. The man at first shows will to carry on normally and starts running towards Zack again despite his wound, but he slows and collapses to his knees shortly after. Zack continues to search for the codex page as the man lies on the ground, cringing in agony and succumbing to Zack's arsenic-filled blade*

Zack: Aha!

*Zack exits the bank effortlessly through the thick veil of white smoke. Zack runs towards home as fast as he can. Fortunately, nobody gives chase or even notices him. Zack then runs into an alley next to his house and looks around to make sure nobody was following him. Zack opens the secret door to the underground catacomb that leads to the basement of the house. Zack enters the house, eagerly awaiting evaluation* Spazzo!

Sam: He's not back yet!

*Zack walks into the living room. Sam is sitting on the couch with Gabby*

Sam: So how did it go?

Zack: I think it went great. I won't know if I passed until Spazzo shows up.

*Spazzo's enters the house through the front door*

Spazzo: Zacharias.

Zack: How'd I do?

Spazzo: Excellent! You escaped with no-one noticing you! Your mother and father would've been proud of you.

Gabby: Good job, Zack!

Sam: Nice work!

Zack: You want the codex page?

Spazzo: Yes, please.

*Spazzo retrieves the codex page as Zack presents it to him*

Zack: So what do I get?

Spazzo: You've been promoted to Master Rank.

Zack: Master!?

Spazzo: Surprise! It's graduation day, Zacharias! Congratulations! You've learned all I have to teach you.

Zack: Whoa! Really!? *Zack calms himself and clears his throat* Thank you, Maestro. Thank you for everything you've given me and for everything you've taught me.

Spazzo: Such was my desire and my responsibility.

Zack: Wait, if I've learned everything then what will we do now?

Spazzo: We simply live. We live the rest of our lives. We will most likely travel to Firenze in about a year. I have an ally there that is good at decoding these pages.

Zack: But what about my plans? I finally have all the skills you can teach me. Now I can get revenge on Vixenita.

Spazzo: Oh… You haven't forgotten about that, have you?

Zack: *Stares blankly at Spazzo* Normally you don't forget who killed the ones you love.

Spazzo: *Sighs* I figured you would've given up on such desires by now. You know, retribution is not the only way to find peace, and there are consequences for murdering someone like her.

Zack: Nothing is true; everything is permitted.

Spazzo: You shouldn't let vengeance cloud your mind. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Even if you did kill her and escape arrest, you'd still be chased out of the city.

Zack: It's not vengeance I want; I want justice. But you're right; I guess I'll have to plan this out.

Spazzo: Basta. (Enough) Let's enjoy the rest of your graduation day. We should celebrate! I'll make you a victory meal.

Sam: Yay!

Zack: *Smiles* Well, okay.

**(October 9th, 1465. Warners' House. Warners' bedroom. Morning)**

*Spazzo slowly opens the bedroom door and quietly calls out to Sam*

Spazzo: Sam. Wake up. Come downstairs.

*Sam wakes and jumps out of his bunk. Before he leaves the bedroom, he looks back at the bunk bed; Zack is not in his bunk. Sam proceeds downstairs. Spazzo and Zack are standing next to a box with the Assassin insignia on it*

Zack: Open it, Fratello.

Sam: Should I already know what this is?

Zack: Possibly.

*Sam opens the box and takes out the Assassin robe within it, and holds it before him*

Spazzo: What do you think?

Sam: You want me to be an Assassin, too?

Zack: Sam, with our father being an Assassin, it was only natural for all of us to carry the tradition.

Spazzo: Since I've already taught Zack all he needs to know, I figured that it's your turn to learn. I was going to give this to you on your next birthday and start training you then, but I got tired of waiting for my next pupil.

Sam: Zack just graduated yesterday!

Spazzo: I know. I was VERY impatient.

*Sam smiles and puts on his newly acquired robe*

Sam: We match, Fratello!

Zack: *Pats Sam on the shoulder* Heh heh, yes we do.

Sam: This is going to be fun! I'll get to learn the same things you learned! So what are we going to do? Smash Templar heads?

Spazzo: You'll get to learn many things. I can't explain it all right now. You'll learn over time.

Sam: I have a question though.

Spazzo: Of course?

Sam: Why did you wait so long to let me join? Zack joined the order when he was five.

Spazzo: *Sighs* To be honest, it was a mistake for me to teach Zack when he was so young. Your father wanted to wait until you boys were older before he gave you a choice to join the order, but I saw Zack showing a lot of potential and I became overeager for your father's legacy to carry on. Despite all the skill Zack had, he was still too young, and by the time I realized my mistake, he was already completely dedicated. Luckily, your brother is incredibly prodigious, so I really wasn't in a bind. I just wanted to wait until you were a little older, Sam.

Zack: Luck had nothing to do with it. I simply had skill.

Spazzo: Heh heh. Let's just have breakfast.

Sam: I'm not arguing with that! Bring on the food!

Zack: So what about Gabby?

Spazzo: If she wants to, she can join in a couple of years.

*Zack smiles*

**December 24th, 1465. Warners' house. Living Room. Night)**

(Zack: Age 12. Sam: Age 10. Gabby: Age 7)

Gabby: So what did you get Zack for Christmas, Fratello?

Sam: I'm not telling you, you'd tell him what it is in an instant.

Gabby: But I won't! *Makes a sad face* I promise.

Sam: *Sighs* Va bene. I've gotten Fratello a new head for his snare. I don't even know how long it's been since he changed it.

Gabby: How long has he had that drum?

Spazzo: It was his first ever birthday present.

*Sam looks out the window. Outside, gray clouds swallow the night sky, with only the cumulating falling snow lighting the streets*

Sam: It sure is late, why isn't he home yet?

Gabby: It doesn't bother me. It gives me enough time to help make dinner. Oh! I just remembered; I'm still making soup! Spazzo, come back with me in the kitchen.

Spazzo: Gabby, you know cooking isn't my strong suit, but sure, I'll "help".

*Spazzo, Sam, and Gabby hear the door to the basement open. Zack, breathing heavily, enters the house through the basement passage, leaving a little snow on the stairs. He puts all his weapons on the kitchen table then throws himself onto the couch*

Zack: AGH! My feet can't get any colder!

Spazzo: Maybe you should wear boots when you go out in the snow, Zack.

Zack: Not needed; they'll only slow me down.

Spazzo: If you say so.

*Sam gives Zack a blanket. Zack wraps it around his feet then give Sam a loaf of bread*

Zack: Thanks Fratello. Keep this saved for breakfast tomorrow.

Sam: Did the guards give you trouble with this?

Zack: Yeah, they chased me. What happened to the holiday spirit!? Why do the guards have to be jerks on Christmas Eve?

Spazzo: Consider this, Zacharias; you're the one who stole the food in the first place.

Zack: Well, considering the circumstances, I say it's more than fair.

Gabby: Zack, I made you some soup.

Zack: Oh thanks, Sorella.

*Zack walks to the dining room and sits down at the table. Gabby gives Zack a bowl*

Gabby: You must be freezing. Eat this and you'll feel better.

Sam: Well, me and Gabby are going to go outside and play in the snow. You should join us when you're done, Fratello.

Zack: No thanks.

Gabby: Aw, come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!?

Zack: I've had enough snow for tonight.

Sam: C'mon, Fratello!

Spazzo: Kids, let him be. Go bundle up.

Sam: *Sighs* Alright.

*Time passes. Zack has finished his soup and Sam and Gabby have dressed appropriately for the snow*

Zack: I'll be upstairs.

*Zack walks upstairs into the Warners' bedroom*

Gabby: Why doesn't Zack ever want to play in the snow?

Spazzo: I think he's just plain sick of it.

Sam: But it's sad to see him inside while we play.

Spazzo: Don't force him to do anything. If he doesn't want to go out into the snow, you should respect that.

Gabby: *Sighs* Fine. C'mon, Sam.

*Time passes and the scene transitions to Sam and Gabby in the front yard, throwing snowballs at each other*

Sam: You throw like a girl!

Gabby: This girl is better at throwing than you are!

*Sam throws a snowball at Gabby. Gabby ducks then runs behind her fort. Zack runs outside from the front door and accompanies her*

Zack: Need any help?

Gabby: Not really. I have it taken care of. *Smiles, then a snowball falls on her head* AH!

Sam: Ha! Aerial hit!

Gabby: That was my hair!

*Gabby stands up then throws a snowball at Sam. Sam eats the incoming snowball then licks his lips. Gabby then runs over to Sam and tackles him. They roll around in the snow together, laughing*

Zack: You two have been out for a while. Maybe you should come in.

Sam: Yeah, I'm starting to get cold. *Stands up* C'mon, Sis.

*Gabby smiles and follows Sam to the front door*


	14. Renaissance Warners Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**(December 26th, 1465. Warners' House. Warners' Bedroom. Morning)**

(Zack: Age 12. Sam: Age 10. Gabby: Age 8)

*Gabby wakes up and climbs out of her bunk and jumps into Zack's, leaping on top of her brother*

Gabby: Wake up! Wake up, Fratello!

Zack: Alright! I'm up! I'm up! *Slowly pushes Gabby off of him and out of his bunk* You're a nut, Sorella!

Gabby: Hey!

*Sam yawns then jumps out of his bunk and onto the floor. Gabby is slightly startled upon his impact*

Sam: Happy birthday, Sis! *Picks up Gabby and hugs her* What a special day for you!

Zack: Happy birthday, Gabby!

Gabby: Yay! What do we have planned today?

*Zack jumps out of his bunk and runs toward the bedroom door*

Zack: Why don't you follow me so we can start it? C'mon, let's go!

**(February 16th, 1466. Warners' House. Living Room. Morning)**

*Zack enters the house through the secret passage in the basement*

Zack: Sam, I got new bread.

Sam: Faboo! *Runs to Zack and takes the loaf of bread from his arms and breaks it into four pieces, then places them at the dining table* Sorella! Spazzo! Zack's back!

*Spazzo exits his office and approaches the dining table. Gabby enters the living room by sliding down the railing and swinging around the end of it, then runs to the table*

Spazzo: Excellent work, as always, Zacharias. After breakfast, it's off to training, Sam.

Sam: Got it.

Gabby: You guys have no idea how hungry I am! *Gobbles down her piece of bread in half of a second then belches* 'Scuse me.

*Zack smiles and chuckles. Sam stares at Gabby blankly then tosses the rest of his piece of bread in his mouth. Zack then places his piece in front of Gabby on the table*

Zack: Here, Sis. I'm not hungry.

Gabby: But you have to eat, Brother.

Zack: I'll be okay, I had an apple earlier.

Gabby: *Looks at Zack with a concerned look* Well, okay then…

Zack: *Sighs* Maestro.

Spazzo: What is it, Zack?

Zack: How much longer must we live this way?

Spazzo: Hm?

Zack: It's been many years. But we're still poor, and Vixenita is still alive.

Spazzo: *Smiles then excuses himself from the table, and walks toward the window in the living room* Well, I'm glad you asked. Our financial situation should be solved soon. I finally got a job that pays well.

*Zack smiles back at his teacher*

Zack: Well, that's good.

Spazzo: I'm sorry I didn't search sooner. Your parents' savings have been running low lately, and I should've sought employment instead of getting wrapped up in you and your brother's training.

Zack: It's alright, Maestro.

Spazzo: As for Vixenita… *Turns to look at Zack and sighs* Nevermind. Listen Zack, you need to take a break from going out to town for a bit. Your Assassin alter ego has been gathering some attention lately.

Zack: What are we going to do for food then?

Spazzo: My job should have it covered.

Zack: Well then, yipee! A break!

Spazzo: *Pats Zack on his head* Oh, you crazy boy. I start tomorrow, so take good care of your brother and sister while I'm gone.

Zack: Nessun problema. (No problem) So where are you working?

Spazzo: With Vincenzo at the fabbro.

Zack: I thought he closed up a long time ago.

Spazzo: He's been getting some business lately.

**(February 27th, 1466. Warners' House. Living Room. Late Afternoon)**

*Zack is pacing around the living room*

Zack: There's nothing to do around here! I can't stand being home all day! I'm going crazy!

Gabby: Fratello, there was no voyage to begin with.

*Sam laughs and Zack smirks at her*

Zack: When did your mouth get so smart?

Gabby: Who do you think I got it from?

Zack: *Pets Gabby on her head* I have to go get something to drink.

*Zack runs upstairs*

Gabby: But Spazzo said you can't go out!

*Zack returns to the living room, cloaked in his Assassin robe*

Zack: I know what he said. *Thinks for a moment as Gabby stares at him concerningly* I guess I'll just try a little harder to stay hidden.

Sam: That's a bad idea. I don't doubt your skills, Fratello, but it's not just the guards who are on high alert, it's everyone.

Zack: Uuuuuuhhhhhh… I guess I'll leave my robe here.

Sam: That's an even worse idea.

Zack: Don't worry. *Starts to disrobe* I'm not going to kill anyone today, I'm going unarmed. I'm just going out, making a stop, and coming right back home.

Gabby: Be careful.

Zack: I will.

*Zack exits the house, closing the front door behind him. He looks toward the sky, no cloud in sight, and takes a deep breath through his nose to embrace the weather. Zack makes his way to the bar and enters. Upon walking in, Zack sees a few guards sitting at a table to his left. The guards look at him and Zack stares back until they look away. Zack takes a seat at the bar*

Bartender: What can I get you?

Zack: *Puts some florins on the bar in front of the man* Eh, just some latte (milk).

Bartender: *Counts the florins* Small?

Zack: Sure.

*The Bartender takes the money and returns, handing Zack a glass of fresh milk*

Zack: Grazie.

*Zack takes a drink and then a short exhale of relief. After Zack finishes about half of his glass, a girl walks up to the bar and sits next to him*

Girl: Salve, bello. (Hello, cutie)

Zack: Hellooooooooo nurse.

Girl: *Giggles* You have pretty eyes.

Zack: Thanks.

Girl: My name is Ameda.

Zack: Zack.

Ameda: Zack? *Giggles* What an odd name.

Zack: Yes, well… *Looks at the clock on the wall* I've got to go.

*Zack drinks the rest of his milk and stands up. The girl frowns at him and sighs*

Girl: Leaving already?

Zack: I just came by for a quick drink. It's not you; I have two siblings at home I have to get back to. It was nice meeting you, Ameda.

Ameda: It was nice to meet you too… Zack. *Giggles* Arrivederci.

Zack: Addio.

*Zack starts walking out of the bar when a boy wearing rich clothing stands in his way*

Boy: What do you think you're doing?

Zack: Is something wrong?

Boy: Of course there's something wrong! You can't just hit on whatever girl you wish, especially when that girl belongs to me!

Zack: Don't get your panties in a knot. We just talked.

Boy: I don't want you talking to her again, you got that?

Zack: And what if I do?

Boy: You don't want to know.

Zack: Listen, I don't want any trouble. Now just get lost, or I'll have to escort you out.

Boy: Escort ME out? I'd love to see that. *Shouts at everyone in the bar* Hey everyone, we have a real tough guy over here!

Zack: Che un screwball. (What a screw ball)

Boy: You want to go, you furry freak!?

*The boy throws a punch at Zack. Zack quickly ducks and hooks the boy on the bridge of his nose. The boy falls over, nose bleeding*

Zack: That'll teach you.

Boy: No. I'll teach you! *Stands up while clasping his nose* You will regret messing with me! I'm the son of one of the queen's cabinets. *Runs over to the guards at the table* Arrest him!

Guard #1: Yes, sir. *Stands up and walks over to Zack* You need to learn your place, you insolent furball!

*The guard grabs Zack by his right arm. Zack struggles to escape*

Zack: Let go of me!

*Zack punches the soldier in his nose. The guard releases Zack and holds his nose as blood runs from it and pools onto his palm. The guard furls his brows while growling then unsheathes his sword and readies it*

Zack: Did you really just draw your sword? You can't take a 12-year-old without using your weapon?

Guard #1: If you don't shut your mouth, you will die here!

Zack: Oh, just try!

*The guard's face turns pink and he prepares to strike*

Guard #2: Stop! He's just a boy!

*The guard attempts to stab Zack. Zack dodges to the right and kicks the guard in the crotch. Zack clutches the guard's wrist, pushes his index finger into the guard's meridian pressure point, and pries the sword from the guard's hands. Zack slashes him across the chest. The soldier falls while clutching to the gash. The three other guards at the table rush to the fight and unsheathe their swords*

Guard #2: Um… Okay, nevermind. You have just made your last mistake!

Guard #3: You can't take all of us!

*One of the men takes a vertical swing at Zack. Zack blocks then immediately strikes back. The man blocks Zack's first few swings, but Zack lands a vertical hit, chopping into the guard's left shoulder. Zack retracts the sword and the guard falls to the ground. The other soldier then charges at Zack with a thrust. Zack ducks and spin dodges from it. Using the backhand energy of the spin, Zack jumps up and slashes the guard's neck. The guard drops his sword and holds his wound as he falls backwards to the ground. The last remaining soldier starts to cower*

Guard #4: Oh, God! This isn't happening!

Civilian: Run away! Run away! Run for your lives!

*The bar patrons scatter and rush toward the exit. Amid the chaos, Zack walks toward the cowering soldier while effortlessly twirling the sword at the hilt like a drum stick. The soldier runs out of the bar, screaming, pushing Ameda's boyfriend out of his path, knocking him over. The rest of the patrons follow the guard out. The boy, breathing heavily and sweating bullets, stares at Zack, standing still centered by three bodies and blood covering most of the floor and some of the tables*

Zack: If you still don't feel like leaving, my offer to escort you out still stands.

*The boy attempts to run out of the bar through the swinging door. He hits his right hip on the knob and falls to the ground, then quickly gets up and flees the scene. Zack leaves the sword at the scene and sprints as fast as he can home. When he arrives, he looks around before running into the yard. Zack attempts to calm himself then walks through the front door, pretending to be casual. The sun is setting*

Gabby: Fratello! *Runs over to Zack and hugs him with a smile, but then loses her smile, releases Zack from her hug, and steps back* So… *Smiles again* How was the trip?

Zack: It was alright. *Walks over to the dining table and sits down* They still have pretty good milk there.

Gabby: *Loses her smile* What did you do?

Zack: Nothing.

Gabby: Liar! You're breathing heavily and there's blood on your gloves!

Zack: *Looks at his gloves to see the partially dried blood of the slain guards* Well, whoops.

Gabby: You killed without wearing your robe!? This is bad!

*Sam runs into the living room from upstairs*

Sam: What's bad? *Notices the red stains on Zack's gloves* Whoa, what happened, Fratello?

*Zack sighs. Gabby points out the window*

Gabby: Spazzo's home! *Zack quickly hides his hands in his pockets* Fratello, you have to tell him.

Zack: No, I don't.

Gabby: Zack, we can't keep something like this a secret from him.

Zack: Me and Sam can. You can't.

Gabby: What's that suppose to mean!?

*Spazzo walks through the front door*

Spazzo: I'm home!

Gabby: Spazzo, Zack-

*Sam, from behind Gabby, covers her mouth with his hand and restrains her arms*

Sam: You talk too much, Sis. Why don't you give it a rest?

Zack: Heh heh… Is the job still going well, Spazzo?

Spazzo: Going great! We should be out of this slump in no time.

Gabby: *Breaks from Sam's hold* That's good! *Smiles then stares at Zack with a concerned look* That's very good.

*Zack sighs. There is a pound at the door and the voice of a city guard is heard*

Guard #5: Aprite la porta! (Open the door!)

*The guard continues to pound on the door until Spazzo opens it*

Spazzo: Can I help you?

*The guard pushes Spazzo aside and walks into the house, brows furled. He is accompanied by a larger silent guard. He points at Zack*

Guard #5: There he is! Grab him!

Zack: Yikes!

*Zack runs around the living room while the two guards chase him. Sam and Gabby run to the stairs*

Spazzo: What is going on!?

Zack: No time to explain!

*The large guard corners Zack and captures him; restraining both his arms back*

Zack: Argh! *Struggles to escape the large guard's hold but fails* Let me go, you priest!

Spazzo: Wait. I'm confused. Care to explain, Zack?

Zack: Not really!

*Zack looks at Gabby, who stares back with her concerned look*

Zack: Okay. I maybe littered a little bit.

Guard #5: Littered!? You killed three guards!

Zack: What's the difference?

Guard #5: Shut up! *Directs his voice to the large guard* Let's go.

Spazzo: Wait. Let him go. I'll make sure he's punished severely.

Guard #5: No can do, Spazzo. I have orders from the queen. Have a good day.

Zack: Let me go! Spazzo, do something!

*The guards exit the house through the front door while forcing Zack to come with them. Spazzo remains still, eyes widened*

Gabby: Spazzo, what's going to happen to Zack!?

Spazzo: *Sits on the couch and buries his face into his palms* Dear God. *Stares at Sam with a concerned look and then at Gabby with the same look* ...I don't know what to do…

Sam: What do you mean!? We have to go help him!

Spazzo: Calm yourself, Samuel. I'll find a way to fix this.

*Spazzo starts walking upstairs. Sam stares at Gabby*

Gabby: Sam… He'll be alright… Right, Fratello?

*Sam doesn't respond. Spazzo rushes back downstairs and through the front door. Spazzo walks down the street toward Vixenita's castle with Sam and Gabby following him*

Sam: Where are we going?

*Spazzo gives no response. Spazzo, Sam, and Gabby see a large crowd and start making their way through it*

Gabby: We have to hurry!

Sam: C'mon! Move it, people!

Spazzo: Calm down, you two. I'm going to fix this.

Sam: How?

Spazzo: No time to explain.

*Spazzo, Sam, and Gabby get about half way through the crowd when they find the attraction; Zack standing on the execution platform with a noose around his neck*

Gabby: Zack!

Spazzo: Calm down.

Gabby: Calm down!? This is no time to be calm!

*The two siblings and their guardian push their way through the crowd faster. Meanwhile, Vixenita is standing next to Zack, conversing with him*

Vixenita: I thought you would've learned your place by now, but I guess I was wrong. *Walks in front of Zack and stares at him with an evil smile. Zack stares back with an angry glare. Vixenita furls her brows and loses her smile* Don't make that face at me; I'm your queen.

Zack: You hold no authority over me. Go eat dirt.

Vixenita: Now that wouldn't be lady like.

Zack: Then it wouldn't be anything new.

Vixenita: *Growls then clams herself* You inherit your father's… special stubbornness. Let's get on with your execution now then.

*Spazzo, Sam, and Gabby emerge from the front of the crowd*

Spazzo: Wait!

*Spazzo runs onto the platform and confronts Vixenita*

Vixenita: Spazzo! Normally I'd be mad at someone for interrupting one of my executions but, my God, it's been so long! How've you been?

Spazzo: Save it. You know I'm not here to catch up with you. Let him go.

Vixenita: What!?

Spazzo: Release Zack Warner.

Vixenita: Not going to happen. He must be punished. Not just for murder but for disrespecting me.

Zack: Then you must punish a lot of people.

Vixenita: Shut UP!

Spazzo: Could you please just find it in your heart to let him go? He's just a kid; it was just a mistake.

Vixenita: I am required to bring out justice here. An example has to be set for his crimes.

Spazzo: Vixenita, everyone deserves a second chance.

Vixenita: For his disrespect towards me, I'd say he already blew his second chance.

Spazzo: *Sighs* If an example needs to be set and the deaths of those guards atoned… Then let me take his place.

Zack: Spazzo! You don't have to do this!

Spazzo: Quiet, Zack… Please.

Vixenita: You would really give your own life to save him?

Spazzo: Yes.

Vixenita: *Gives a skeptical facial expression* Hrm… I didn't think you meant you owed Nicolas your life so literally.

Spazzo: This has nothing to do with my debt to Nicolas. The entire Warner family is like my own and I'd do anything for them.

Guard #5: My Queen, the crowd is getting impatient. Make an example of this demon!

Vixenita: Give me a few seconds! *Thinks for a moment* Give me a good amount of florins and I'll allow it.

Spazzo: Hrm? *Sighs then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handful of florins and gives them to Vixenita* It's always about money with you, isn't it?

*Vixenita counts the florins then puts them in her pocket*

Vixenita: Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? It's not like he's worth saving or anything.

Spazzo: He is to me.

Vixenita: Very well then. *Directs her voice to Zack* Have you learned your lesson, boy?

Spazzo: Zack…

Zack: *Sighs* Yes.

Vixenita: Very good. *Shouts to the guards* Release him! He's lucky today!

*The guards untie Zack and take the noose off his neck. Zack jumps off the platform and rushes to Sam and Gabby*

Spazzo: Wait. Could I have a few words with them?

Vixenita: Fine.

Spazzo: Grazie.

*Spazzo walks off the platform and crouches down to Zack, Sam, and Gabby*

Zack: You don't have to do this. This is all my fault.

Spazzo: Zacharias, you still have a whole life ahead of you. Besides, I've already devoted my life to help you three in any situation.

Zack: Isn't there another way?

Spazzo: I'm sorry. I did all I could.

Gabby: But it isn't fair.

Spazzo: I know. *Opens his arms. The Warners give him a group hug then speaks in a hushed tone* Zack, please listen to me. I know you think Vixenita deserves death, and she probably does, but I know that in the end, you won't follow the path of retribution. There are other ways to find peace, and you will find them.

*Zack only gives a slight huff in reaction. The Warners release Spazzo from their hug. Spazzo walks onto the platform and puts the noose around his neck*

Vixenita: Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? This is the last time I'll ask, you can still change your mind.

Spazzo: Yes.

Vixenita: *Sighs* What a shame. It was nice knowing you, Spazzo.

Zack: Sibs. Don't watch.

*Vixenita pulls the lever*


End file.
